Small Time Charm
by tsukikomew
Summary: After nearly 10 years away from small-town Mystic Falls, Damon is summoned back in another punishment from his father. Once there he's determined to live the good life, having fun, and certainly not doing anything his father wants. Life has something for him when he stumbles upon a little boy getting picked on by some bullies. Saving him brings Damon close to the boy's mother.
1. Smile

Disclaimer: I own nothing save the specific idea for this story. Thank you.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Damon Salvatore didn't do small. He didn't do quaint. He certainly didn't do normal. It went against everything he'd made of himself. Damon Salvatore was the biggest, modernist, adventurous man who'd ever left Mystic Falls and he was entering the same way he left. There was no fanfare, no announcements, and certainly no expectations. One morning he was there and the next he'd slipped away as if he hadn't been there at all.

Sure a few of the local women had been saddened by the news of the hottest man to grace Mystic Falls in the past century had disappeared. Rumors abounded over his sudden disappearance. Maybe his father had finally had enough of his behavior to finally ship him off to some remote place as punishment. Maybe he'd finally had enough of his stepmother and had just left. Or maybe, and this was what had the young women so worried, he'd run off with some beautiful woman. Either way, Damon hadn't returned when his family had moved from town and the Boarding House had stayed empty.

Not even Damon understood why his father has summoned him back to small-town America but he came nonetheless. His father had made it clear, go or be cut-off. So Damon packed up his beloved Camaro and hit the road. Six hours later and he breezed past the sign, grimacing as he saw signs for the Fall Festival. Small-town entertainment was one of the lowest priorities on his list of "Things to do in Mystic Falls". In fact, he would tell you the thought of attending would be part of slow-torture his father would probably think up to teach Damon a lesson of some sort.

The grimace remained as he turned the corner and drove the two miles outside of town to the Boarding House. There was a newspaper by the mailbox and a few circulars hanging out of the box. Apparently mail and paper service had been resumed since he'd been ordered back. Daddy Salvatore had been busy driving the point home. Damon was in Mystic Falls to stay for some nasty reason and he'd better get used to it.

He stopped the car and retrieved the useless papers and resolved to call the post office and Mystic Falls newspaper. He didn't need the crap and he'd put an end to it. Why waste paper on someone who had gone digital? He'd read the New York Times and forgo the local paper. It was useless anyway. How many articles about the apple cider for the fall festival were really necessary? It was laughable they even bothered with printed paper in a town so small.

He sighed at the sight of the long driveway and pulled off to get to the house sooner. Chances are the place was a mess inside and he'd be busy putting in calls for a cleaning service. If he remembered correctly, there had been a local cleaning service when he'd lived here as a teenager. Hopefully they were still in business. Damon Salvatore also didn't clean.

He drove up to the garage and hopped out, flicking keys as he searched for the one which would open the ancient lock. He'd have to have an automatic door installed so he could get rid of the outdated fixtures. No sense living in the dark ages while living in a small town.

He groaned as he slid the door down once the car was parked before turning to the old door that led back to the yard. There was no connecting door to the Boarding House and garage and he was at least pleased it wasn't raining. Rain and his leather jacket usually didn't see eye to eye. Still his trademark style, he still wore his dark leather jacket habitually and was never far from it. It didn't hurt the ladies found it irresistible either.

The heavy front door creaked as he pushed it open. It would need to be oiled probably since the hinges seemed a bit rusty. The front hall was a bit dusty but it looked decent enough. The sparse furniture was covered in old white sheets and the light fixtures had been dismantled. It would take days to get the house in some sort of order but then Damon didn't care much. One bedroom, a functioning kitchen, one clean bathroom, and the Parlor were all that mattered. The rest could remain as it was since he had no plans for them. As far as he was concerned this was a pit stop on the way to his greater plans.

What those plans were didn't really matter yet. Maybe Damon hadn't decided just what those plans were but he knew he wouldn't find them in small Mystic Falls where everyone ate at the same little restaurant and kids took over the family business. Nearly 85% of students never left town once they graduated and the majority of them followed the family into whatever they had done for decades.

Right now he would do whatever he could to get out, move on, and live life to the fullest. First, he had to figure out what his father wanted from him in Mystic Falls. Secondly, he had to do it. Finally he had to separate from himself from his family's tight grip. First he'd meet up with Sheriff Forbes and get reacquainted with the town.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Well if it isn't my favorite little delinquent," Liz Forbes said as Damon breezed into the sheriff's station. She smiled as she went and fetched a cup of coffee, pushing it into Damon's hands like he'd asked for it. She motioned for him to take a seat and he did, slipping into the worn leather. He hadn't been inside since the last time he'd been picked up for underage drinking. His father had nearly stroked out when he saw his fifteen year old son drunk as hell and making sloppy passes at one of the female deputies.

"I've come a long way from being a delinquent, Sheriff," Damon said. She regarded him coolly for a moment before nodding. She took a sip of her own coffee as she stared at a boy grown up. He had been seventeen when he disappeared from Mystic Falls with no word. The Salvatore's had done nothing to stem the rumors and had never commented on the eldest son's fate. Liz had thought it would be a cold day in hell before Damon Salvatore came home. Apparently it was getting a bit chilly.

"So I see," she replied simply. "Your father called and asked me to show you around although nothing much has changed. He's given you proxy vote in the Founder's Council since he hates the Salvatore's having nothing to do in local government. Meetings are the second and fourth Tuesdays of the month."

"I care little for my father's wishes and/or the status of the Salvatore's within local government. I'm here as some sort of punishment and I endeavor to get out of here as soon as possible," Damon replied darkly.

"Well you may have found things have changed here if you'll look hard enough," Liz said. "Sure the same businesses and families are still here but things have changed. I wouldn't discount your father's intentions so quickly."

"Father has made it his life's work to make miserable so we might as well pretend we're on the same page and move on," Damon replied. "I suggest we get this tour and information meeting on the road so I can get to the bar. Agreed?"

"I suppose we can do that although remember Damon, the bar in this town closes at eleven and public drunkenness is still illegal," Liz said as she stood up. "I won't hesitate to arrest you."

"Duly noted Sheriff," he said with a mock bow. "I'll do my best to remain on my best behavior."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Liz had been right, of course. The town hadn't changed much at all. The old doctor's office on the corner had closed up when the local pediatrician had died in car crash but quickly another doctor had set up shop in a more family practice sort of way. They had little need for duplicate professions but occasionally the owner of an establishment would take on an apprentice or trainee to better serve the community.

The Grill had changed hands twice since he'd left. Once to a niece who inherited when the owner passed on. The niece hadn't been particularly fond of small-town life and had sold it to the Founder's Council meaning; Damon controlled roughly 1/13th of the establishment. It had been necessary for the community to keep the establishment open.

The majority of workers were teens and college-age students getting some experience before taking over the family business. A few select workers had stayed on to keep themselves busy while husbands worked or retirees clung to sense of independence. The restaurant was also the only full-service restaurant in town and served as the centerpiece to the tourists. There was one breakfast diner for trucker's and the one semi-fancy restaurant open for dinner only.

Liz had glossed over the town square and central park since other than a new swing set, nothing had changed. She had shown him the new dentist office which had moved from Oak Street to settle on Main when the coffee shop had joined forces with the morning diner. It turned out Mystic Falls had no need for a coffee shop since people didn't congregate there in the evenings.

Finally she had left him alone for a short time while she attended to some silly dispute between two people trying to park in from of the corner store. One claimed the spot was theirs while the other claimed they had their turn signal on and was already backing into the space when it was stolen from them. Damon could care less and figured let them fight it out but Liz had immediately excused herself to help negotiate a resolution.

Being sufficiently bored out of his mind, Damon decided to stroll around the outside of the town square. There was nothing to do yet since Liz hadn't dismissed him, nor had he anything to do. All he had to look forward to was a glass full of bourbon and perhaps a warm body to pass the night. He could only hope the girls were still as loose as they'd always been. Without that he would have to visit the other towns in hopes of some form of entertainment. He wasn't going to be bored here if he had his way.

He watched a few kids playing by the playgrounds and he found himself smiling. It had been years since he'd felt that carefree but he could remember it perfectly. He'd never been particularly close to anyone growing up but he could remember watching everyone else playing with their friends. A wave of bitterness crept through him as he stared at a few brave kids who had climbed on top of the jungle gym.

A few protective mothers were calling after their children when one or two toddled along. It was apparently a meeting place for families to meet up and allow their children to play. He hadn't had that luxury growing up since his stepmother wasn't the maternal type. She was more of the spend-a-lot-of-money type. If only his mom...

There were some really attractive single moms moving around from the lack of rings on their fingers. Damon couldn't always tell if they were single since some women had deemed the practice archaic and refused to wear wedding bands. Either way a few of them had to be single and most of them were pretty attractive.

Apparently sex was on the brain for Mr. Salvatore and he wanted it sooner rather than later. If only he could ditch the sheriff and find some available woman to pass his first evening in this hellhole. He pulled out his iPhone and glanced down as the text coming in from his usual booty call. He hadn't called in a few weeks and she must have been getting a little...antsy. He sighed and pushed it back in his pocket. He wouldn't be back for a long time if Giuseppe had his way. No point in prolonging the denial.

He turned around when he heard laughter of a different sort and he froze. His eyes fell on the source of the laughter and in his haste he still managed to catch the fact it was a florist shop. Long chocolate hair flipped around her as she vibrated with happiness. An elderly woman stood nearby and seemed to be telling her a story. She shook her head at something said and he caught a glimpse of her smile. He felt his blood run hot as he watched her help the woman inside, still laughing away.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Elena Gilbert didn't do traditional. She didn't do normal. She certainly didn't care what anyone said to her. It went against everything she'd made of herself. Elena Gilbert was the bravest, protective, moral woman who'd ever decided to buck tradition and do something unheard of in Mystic Falls. She had been completely under the radar until she'd made a decision at the age of seventeen which had changed her life drastically.

She would have been prom queen, valedictorian, and then star-student at a big university. She would have graduated at the top of her class and landed some big-time job at a New York City Publishing company. She would have met a man, dated for a year to eighteen months before marriage would be offered. She would have a few children while working her way up the corporate ladder.

All that went away the moment she learned she was pregnant. Her aunt had wanted her to give the child up for adoption but the second she saw the little "plus sign" she knew she wanted this baby. She had fought for nine long months to keep the baby and thankfully he had the sense to wait until three days after her eighteenth birthday.

Christopher Grayson Gilbert had been born March 14th at 1:27 a.m. He weighed a healthy 7lbs. 5oz. and became the apple of his mother's eye with one glance. Chris had come home after two days being cooed over and cared for by an army of nurses. They loved his dark hair and bright blue eyes. Surprisingly he didn't take after his mother in the slightest but he slightly resembled Elena's younger brother so she forgave him that.

While Elena's aunt grudgingly accepted Christopher with few words, her disdain for an unwed, uneducated aka non-college grad, teen mother overrode that. Within three months Elena and Christopher got their own apartment and began their life together. Seven years later they were still in that tiny apartment, living life the best they could. Elena tried to instill every value into her son and the first on the list was wealth wasn't everything.

It was a lesson they learned together every single day together. Her son had everything she could provide and she hoped he didn't want for anything. He had food, good clothes, and some small luxuries she could afford. Occasionally they would visit a friend's house so they could match some pay-movie since it was one luxury she couldn't afford for her son.

Mystic Falls was the perfect place to raise a child and she had an amazing support system. Two of her best girlfriends had stayed local and took Christopher on the occasion Elena had an appointment or a date. An old boyfriend played ball and taught Christopher all the things a little boy should experience in life. Her brother taught him creative arts and helped out when he could.

As a rule Elena didn't date and Christopher grew up without any man but family or family friends around him. She had never expressed a desire to be with a man and promised herself Christopher was enough. He would come first, no matter what.

The florist shop had been a lucky find for her when she needed a job. Mrs. Flowers, her real name, had accepted Elena into the shop with open arms. While she only had a part-time job there, every dollar was important. It was there she brought Christopher when she had to work. He had grown up among flowers of all kinds and early on had discovered flowers conveyed all sorts of emotions to their owners. From the first time he realized that, he'd given Elena flowers so she'd have a little love in her life.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

It was an early day in September when Elena found an odd feeling spread through her when she got up from her sofa bed. She had felt a sense of change hanging in the air around her as she'd begun to scramble four eggs. She had popped two slices of toast in the toaster and scrounged for the last cup of milk. She didn't get paid until Friday and they'd have to do their best.

She took her old coffee mug and filled it with tap water, dished three eggs onto Christopher's plate, and added one piece of toast before sliding it on the table. The glass of milk joined it quickly as she took her one egg, piece of toast, and water to join her son's meal. He would come stomping out of the bedroom in a moment, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake up. He disliked being trouble for his mother and did what he was told with little fuss. By the time he'd sat down Elena had glanced out their window to see if something was outside. Nothing had been.

With Christopher walked to school and her purse clasped tightly to her shoulder, she considered the $15.87 in her wallet. She needed to feed Christopher for three more days before payday and there was that sweatshirt he desperately needed for the fall. Maybe Jeremy had something she could alter to fit Christopher. She sighed, smiled and tried to be as optimistic as possible.

She could make stew and that would last them a few days. It wouldn't be too expensive. She could get a quart of milk and Christopher would have milk for a few days. She held her last two dollars, glanced down and picked up a candy bar. Christopher had been so good the past few weeks and he'd asked for one but she hadn't had enough money. He could have one now and she resolved to get another one for him in a few weeks again.

From there she'd run back to the apartment and put the groceries away before throwing on her work clothes. Mrs. Flowers would be expecting her at ten and she had never been late in seven years. One longing glance at the empty coffee maker and she was out the door, umbrella clasped in hand. There had been a forty percent chance and she wouldn't get caught unprepared.

The morning had been slow while she waited on a few customers. Mrs. Fell needed a centerpiece and Dr. Bennett needed a bouquet for his wife. She'd smiled the whole time while she chatted with each customer and tried to shake the strange feeling she'd had all day. It had lingered over her lunch of one apple and an end piece of bread. She shook off hunger when another customer came in, helping the teen boy choose the perfect flower for his first date with a girl.

Around four o'clock, Elena had forgotten all about her hunger and her odd feelings. She stood up quickly when she saw Mrs. Flowers returning with a few bags. She rushed out to help her boss with the remnants of the local bridge club. Those ladies only played cards but they loved their ornate flower arrangements.

Elena took two of the bags while Mrs. Flowers started telling her about the newest gossip surrounding Mayor Lockwood. He had a new woman monthly and his wandering eye knew no bounds. Poor Mrs. Lockwood had to look the other way if she wanted to keep being the wife of the Mayor. The Lockwood's held a lot of power in Mystic Falls and no amount of scandal could stem it.

"The man was outside of the Country Club with his newest floozy," Mrs. Flowers had said with glee. Gossip sustained her, she claimed. "I stepped outside and he started raving about the most beautiful woman in the world was there."

"And what did you say?" Elena asked as she waited for Mrs. Flowers to be ready to head inside.

"I told him I was flattered but he wasn't really my type," she cackled. She laughed loudly and Elena found herself smiling and laughing with her. "He glared at me but I managed to shake these old hips at him."

"Well maybe he'll think of his wife..." Elena giggled as she shook her head with laughter as Mrs. Flowers continued her story.

Elena glanced out at the park in her pleasure and froze. Her blood bubbled in her veins and her heart pounded wildly. There by the entrance to the park was a gorgeous man. His dark hair and vibrant blue eyes ensnared her for a second. His eyes met hers for a second and she felt the world tilt.

Mrs. Flower's voice echoed softly in her thoughts before she shook her head and helped her inside. Attractive men she'd seen before and this one would be no different. Christopher was all she needed and no man would change that. No matter how much she told herself that as she closed the door to the flower shop she couldn't shake the feeling something had changed in Mystic Falls and it was here to stay.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I just couldn't help myself. This chapter has been bouncing around my head for over a week and "Clue Me In" stopped flowing. I figured I would try to get this down and then turn back to "Clue Me In". With "Their Best Weekend" ending soon and "Their Best Life" ending soon after, I figured it was okay to put this out there.

Next up will be CMI, TBL, TBW, and then this one. Well unless I get randomly inspired out of order. That happens occasionally.

Follow me at tsukikomew (d.o.t.) blogspot (d.o.t.) com

Please leave me some feedback and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I'm really behind but I love every single review and they brighten my day!

Thanks!


	2. Freak

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_Tvd-

Christopher was the sort of kid who loved his mother with everything he had. He never asked for things he knew they couldn't have. He never made things hard for her on purpose and tried his best to make things easier for her. He watched his mother do her best and tried to be there when she needed someone. It wasn't easy on a seven year old but he tried to be the kind of man Jeremy told him about.

He had to be a good man for his mom, taking care of her when he could. He had to make sure she was happy. He was the one who watched his mother with the flu; get out of bed to take care of him. He was the one who saw his mother crying when the power got turned off one night last winter. He was the one who saw his mother punch a man when he touched her in a "no zone".

Christopher knew his life wasn't normal in any sense of the word. He knew most kids in town had two parents. He knew most kids lived in large houses and never worried about being hungry. Christopher didn't worry either but he knew his mom went to bed hungry some nights.

One day he'd asked her about this program that gives money to poor people and they could get food. She'd taken him to her purse and showed him the rent money sitting in the envelope. She told him while money was tight, they were making do. There was no reason to take that money from people who truly needed it. Christopher would never go hungry as long as his mother was there.

He couldn't help wondering what would happen if she wasn't. He would sometimes creep into the living room to watch her sleep. He would watch the gentle rise and fall of her chest and hope she'd live a long time. He didn't have anyone else to go to. Sure Jeremy would take him in but then there would be no movie night with his mom.

He sighed before returning his basic math worksheet. School was a joke usually but this level of distraction was bothering him. He looked out and considered his mother's non-existent love life. Everyone else dated and laughed with someone on dates. His mom never went anywhere unless it was work or Christopher related. She needed a boyfriend.

They didn't just grow on trees though. None of the men in town seemed good enough for her and after his father...well they might not be the best idea. Okay so she needed a visitor to the town and someone who was nice. She needed someone who would take care of her for once and maybe give her a better life. Well it wouldn't hurt if he bought them a TV. Sophie's new dad bought them one when he moved into their house.

Now where do you find a rich, out-of-town visitor who was attractive enough to even look at his Mom?

-TVD-tVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Damon Stood in the park entrance and stared at the Flower shop for an extra moment. He couldn't see her anymore but he could still picture her smile. It was a simple smile that held absolutely no intentions or agendas. She was just...happy. He felt a blow to his chest when he thought of that smile. He'd never seen a woman look like that and he prided himself on his observations of women.

"Elena Gilbert," Liz said as she slid up next to him. "Beautiful girl."

"Elena," he whispered as he tested her name. "What's her story?"

"Oh that's for her to tell," Liz replied. "Well I suppose I should let you explore on your own for awhile."

"Yeah...thanks Sheriff," Damon replied distractedly.

"Damon, call me Liz," she said as she turned to leave him. Damon did nothing when she walked away but stare at the Flower shop. In an ordinary day he would just go in and charm the pants off of her but Liz's tone had suggested otherwise. He'd gotten used to hearing different tones about women he found attractive. Some told him to stay away from their daughters. Others told him to go for it. Some said she was easy. Others said she was trouble. Liz's had sounded protective. Elena was not to be messed with by him.

He spun away and stormed off towards his car. He could head back to the Boarding House and get some stuff done. He needed some technology updated in the place and he'd been displeased to discover the hot water heater was broken. Hot showers were a must.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Elena clutched her shirt tightly for a few seconds while she tried to regulate her breathing. It wasn't like her to go gaga over a man and certainly not some stranger. Sure she appreciated an attractive man but in a sort of "maybe someday" kind of way. She had absolutely no desire to get herself attached to some man who would leave her or Christopher.

"Well dear how are things in the shop," Mrs. Flowers asked as she surveyed the orders filled. Elena had helped her update to using the computer but both still preferred to hand-write their receipts. It made tax season a little more difficult but both found it comforting to hold the piece of paper rather than look at a number on a screen.

"A few people came in this morning but I think more will be in tonight. The fall festival is coming up soon and a lot of people are placing orders for their booths," Elena replied. Some things never changed in Mystic Falls. Every year the Grill would cater the event, the Flower shop provided beautiful arrangements, the local businesses set up the same booths, and the high school ran games for the kids. Elena had taken Christopher since he was just a little blip on the screen.

Elena found her hand slip to her stomach for a moment while remembering that night so long ago. She had been six months pregnant at the time and decided to go alone. Christopher's father was already gone from their lives and she couldn't bear to go with Aunt Jenna. She'd spent the night drinking milkshakes and having fun with a few of her high school friends. It had been the first time she'd really thought about how much her life would change. It was the first time she felt like a Mom.

"Well I expect I can add a few hours to your schedule that day if you can help with some set-up," Mrs. Flowers offered.

"That would be great," Elena replied. "Can Christopher come in?"

"Of course," she said, "I've missed him since school started. How is school treating him?"

"The teachers keep telling me he's too smart for his own good," Elena said with a smile. "They worry about him socially though."

"He's a bright boy," Mrs. Flowers responded, "He'll get better as he gets older. I have some clothes from Theodore if you'd like them."

"You know we don't take charity," Elena replied. "How is Teddy?"

"He's doing well. He's excited about starting middle school next year and he has his first girlfriend."

"Ah young love," Elena replied.

"Honey," Mrs. Flowers said as she reached out to clasp Elena's hand in her own, "It's not charity and you know that. Take the clothes for your son Elena."

"I...I just don't...I just don't want him to see us as charity cases," Elena replied with tears in her eyes. "I don't want him to think I'm a failure."

"Sweetie that boy thinks you walk on water," she said comfortingly, "He won't care where you got the clothes and neither should you. Tell him you had a little extra money or something if it truly worries you but take the clothes."

Elena wiped away the stray tears. She hated feeling indebted to someone and she hated taking handouts. She tried her best to at least pay something at a thrift store so she felt as though she was paying their way. She finally nodded slightly and turned towards the one-stall bathroom. She could repair her dignity in there.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Christopher spent lunchtime thinking about how to make his mother happier. It could be a simple enough fix if he thought hard enough but nothing seemed to come to mind. Finally he pulled out his sketch book and drew some pictures.

Christopher was used to quiet time during lunch since he didn't really have any friends. Sure Teddy would sometimes hang out with him during recess when he wasn't busy. Sometimes Eric Fell would be around and they'd talk during recess but he spent a lot of time making up work in the office. Eric got sick a lot so he missed a lot of school. Christopher was used to being alone.

He glanced over and saw Cassandra "Andie" Star sitting by the other popular girls. She was really pretty but she barely noticed he existed. Andie had this long blonde hair that shined in sunlight and Christopher found himself staring at her a lot. He hadn't told his Mom yet because he didn't want to talk about it yet. She would build him up and then he'd do something stupid like talk to Andie.

Andie was super-popular and she was a year older. She could hang out with anyone and even the older kids liked to hang around her. Christopher didn't stand a chance with her and he was well aware of that. He ducked away from her and stared at the picture he was drawing. He glanced at the airplane he'd sketched and tried to remember what Jeremy had told him about dimensions.

Jeremy was awesome and the best uncle a boy could have. Christopher loved spending time with Jeremy and he usually learned new art terms while there. His mom tended to encourage the relationship and the three of them would spend hours in the park talking and playing. Jeremy's one rule was never to call him "Uncle Jeremy". He said it made him feel old so Christopher called him Jeremy.

Jeremy had promised to give Christopher his old laptop when he bought a new one. Christopher was super excited for the bright blue laptop which could play games! Jeremy had promised to give him a few of his old games so Christopher would have something to do. He hoped his Mom could use it to even though they didn't have internet in the apartment. They'd have to go to the library or the Grill to use that.

"Hey poor kid," a voice rang out. Christopher slid his sketch book into his bag quickly before Mason Lockwood could see it. Christopher tried to look away from Mason but he knew Mason would probably hit him anyway.

"Don't call me that!" Christopher growled. Mason and his friends laughed at him before shoving his lunch tray into his lap. Christopher looked down at the juice soaking into his pants and the peas slipping against his shirt. The gravy from the mashed potatoes squished into his shirt.

"Well now you'll have dinner tonight," Mason laughed as his friends moved over to sit near Andie. Christopher reached up slowly and grabbed a napkin. He pulled some of the stray food off his clothes. He didn't say anything and he didn't pretend he could go to a teacher. The Lockwoods ran the town and no matter how much his mother said it didn't matter, it did. The teachers never did anything when it came to the Lockwoods. Christopher had learned a long time ago to not tell his mother. Nothing ever changed.

He slid back into the seat and turned to stare out the window. There was only five minutes until lunch was over and then he could go and spend the twenty minute recess in the library. Maybe he could find a t-shirt in the lost and found and maybe his mother wouldn't notice. Okay she would notice but maybe he could claim he just spilled his lunch?

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Damon booted up his laptop in silence, opting for no music in this moment. He plugged in his password and sat back thoughtfully. He had expected his father to leave some sort of instructions to punish him but so far he'd heard nothing. He didn't like not hearing anything so he figured he should check his email. Perhaps Daddy Dearest had sent his directives there.

He logged on and pulled up his email and noticed there were only three emails there instead of his usual twelve. He clicked on the first one expecting it to be junk but found himself staring at a flyer for the Fall Festival. It was incredibly colorful and slightly cheesy but he got the point. Apparently Liz had gotten him on some sort of mailing list.

The second email was much of the same inviting him to the next meeting of the Founder's Council and they hoped he would join them. They usually brought some sort of refreshment but since it was his first time, they would have the honor of showing him the tight-knit community they were. There was also an attached document which turned out to be another flyer for the Fall Festival.

The third and final email turned out to be a short email from his brother, updating him on all the success he was experiencing. Apparently he'd been promoted and was looking toward making partner by the end of the year. Well bully for Stefan.

Damon slammed the computer shut and stood up, knocking his desk chair to the floor. He knew he shouldn't care about Stefan's success and he shouldn't even measure himself by the success of his brother. He claimed he didn't care to anyone who asked but he did. He knew he was a failure in terms of business and he knew he was a failure in the eyes of his father.

Damon did what he always did. He promised himself a night of drinking and maybe he'd lose himself in something fun for the night. Maybe in the morning he'd write a cheery, drunken email in support of his brother's success. Maybe he'd even send a cheery, drunken email to his father and thank him for this wonderful opportunity. Maybe he'd screw it all and just take the money and run.

He sighed heavily and turned to his bedroom, brushing the door open and reaching for his leather jacket. He slumped down in the armchair and just brooded. He could have been married by now if he'd put his mind to it. He could have children if he'd put his mind to it. He could have a slice of suburbia if he wanted it. Except he was here, alone in a Boarding House contemplating another night drinking.

He leaned back and closed his eyes as he thought about Stefan. A long time ago he thought they'd be close forever. He'd promised his mother to take care of his brother but he couldn't save Stefan from the demons in his life. If only their mother had lived. She would have protected Stefan.

He shook off the dark feelings and stood up. He glanced around the room and moved towards the large windows. The click of the latch echoed in the room as he pushed it outwards. A little fresh air could improve his mood and he knew he'd prefer it when he returned. Then he turned and exited the Manor, thinking about the beautiful smile he'd seen earlier.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Christopher knew he was running late. He glanced at the wall clock in the library and grimaced. His mother had a rule. If he wanted to go to the library after school then he had to meet her before it got dark. Although the days were still long he knew it was already getting dark out. He'd simply lost track of time.

He threw his sketch book back into his backpack before grabbing the three books he wanted to read. He marched up to the desk and handed the librarian his card. Most kids didn't bother with cards since parents checked out the materials for them. Christopher's mother had insisted he had his own card.

It was one small thing he could control in his life. He'd never had a fine of any sort and he treated the books like the greatest treasures. The librarians all knew him and tended to give him new releases from the children's department as they came in. Sometimes they would slip him a cookie or an apple if it seemed he might be a little hungry.

With the three books pushed into his backpack, Christopher took off. He would be late and his mother would worry. He knew there was still a lot of activity in the town square since many of the sports teams practiced there in the evenings. A lot of kids would probably be playing in the park as well since most kids didn't head home until 8.

Christopher glanced around and then began his fast walk to the Grill. As usual he knew his mother would be standing there waiting for him if she could. If she got pulled away then one of the others would watch for him until he arrived. Tonight it would be Matt. Matt would motion him in quickly and immediately alert Elena to Christopher's arrival.

He turned the corner quickly and immediately fell. He rubbed his arm thoughtfully as he reached for his bag. He didn't bother to look up knowing he'd probably run into one of the kiosks some of the local vendors used. He was always crashing into them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't poor boy," a voice said. Christopher froze and looked up to see Mason, Ben, and Freddie standing above him. "I saw you looking at Andie today. She would never be interested in a freak like you."

"At least I'm not as ugly as you. Andie probably wouldn't like that either," Christopher replied. He didn't miss the dark look that passed over Mason's face. He immediately reached to tug his bag up but Freddie stepped forward and stepped on it.

"Not cool man," Freddie said as he ripped the back out of Christopher's hands. He unzipped it and glanced inside. "Dude, books? What are you a girl?"

"Boys read too!"

"Yeah gay ones," Freddie replied. He glanced around for a minute and noticed the fountain outside of the doctor's office. "Well maybe we'll just...get them all wet."

"No! They're not mine!" Christopher called. Freddie ignored him and dumped them into the fountain, laughing the whole time. Before Christopher could move Ben kicked him in the stomach. Christopher doubled over in unexpected pain as Mason delivered his own kick.

"Stay away from Andie you freak!" Mason commanded. Christopher rolled over and balled himself up hoping someone would see. He wasn't big enough to take on all three of them and he knew they would have to get bored or someone would have to come. They kept calling him names as each kick rang out on him. At some point Freddie took his wet bag and threw it at him, hitting him with the bag again and again.

"Stop it! I didn't do anything!" Christopher wailed. They ignored his cries and Christopher knew they wouldn't stop. He was an easy target and they took advantage. Only a few minutes had gone by since the attack started but Christopher felt the aches from their weak kicks. He felt tears leaking out and he clenched his eyes shut.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" A voice called out. Christopher stayed on the ground, holding himself as still as possible as one of them hit him one more time. He heard them run off as the voice continued yelling after them.

"Hey kid, you okay?" the voice asked. He felt someone lifting him and moving him towards one of the nearby benches. "Hey kid, seriously open your eyes."

"I'm okay," Christopher whimpered.

"Hey, hey, calm down," the guy said as Christopher started sobbing. "They're gone."

"I want my mom," Christopher managed to cry.

"All right. Um...where is she?" the guy managed.

"The Grill. Her names Elena," Christopher sniffled.

"Okay and what's your name?" the guy asked as he scooped Christopher into his arms. It seemed effortless to Christopher and he remembered Jeremy telling him he was getting heavier. Maybe this guy was just really strong? Christopher opened his eyes and tried to look at the guy but realized he couldn't see well.

"Christopher. I can't see well," he managed.

"I know," the guy said, "your eyes are swollen."

"We have to get my bag and library books," Christopher managed.  
"I'll grab them," he said. "By the way I'm Damon."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_tVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-

Yeah so inspiration and all that. Well it seems we're getting glimpses of these characters in some new ways. What do you think about Andie being a kid? Well so is Mason, Ben, and Freddie but I thought Andie was a nice touch.

I will be working on TBL next.

I have 78 review replies left out of about 160. I'm so proud of myself. Please leave me some feedback and I'll respond shortly.

Follow me at tsukikomew (d.o.t) blogspot (d.o.t.) com


	3. Integrity

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-

Damon glanced down at the little boy he held in his arms and tried to reign in the anger that radiated from inside. Damon had suffered a few beatings in Boarding School but they usually meant something to the person doing the beating. This had looked like fun. The kids were having fun attacking this kid and they would have continued doing it until someone else had stepped in. He'd noticed three people avoiding the scene altogether before he went to see what was going on down the street.

He had heard the cries from thirty feet away as he neared the corner. The kid was sobbing and he'd never heard anything quite like it. He rounded the corner and saw red. There were three bigger kids kicking the crap of a small kid, no older than eight. He'd rushed forward and chased them off but the kid barely moved. The kid probably wasn't too bad but he was pretty bruised up.

"I want my mom," the kid whispered quietly.

The kid had done something Damon wished he could have done a lot over the years. He wanted his mother and Damon would do his best to deliver. He retrieved the soaking wet bag and the three damaged books. He dumped them in the bag and scooped up the kid, and began walking to the familiar restaurant. It was only a block or so and he wanted to deliver the kid as quickly as possible.

Christopher groaned a little and Damon shifted him slightly. He didn't want the kid to show up in more pain then he already was. Damon was used to seeing bullies at work but this seemed cruel. What could a small kid like this be capable of to warrant this kind of abuse? It looked like a professional hit from what he could see. These kids moved with the precision necessary to inflict pain and mental torment.

He glanced down again at the large bruise on the kid's left arm. It could be broken but he wasn't sure. He's suffered a broken arm once but he'd been six so he couldn't remember exactly.

"It's broken," Christopher mumbled through his tears.

"How do you know?" Damon asked quietly.

"I broke it when I was five," Christopher said. "I fell off the swings."

"Oh...I broke mine when I was six," Damon replied. "I fell off the roof."

"Why were you on the roof?"

"I was trying to fly," Damon replied simply.

"People can't fly," Christopher said. Damon looked down and noticed he wasn't crying so much anymore. "That's stupid."

"Well I know that now," Damon replied with one of his signature eye rolls. "My brother wanted to try and I told him I had to go first. I'm glad I did."

"Well it was still stupid," Christopher replied. Damon smiled for a second before he remembered why he was even having this conversation. Damon didn't mind kicking some ass but when a child was hurt, he saw red.

"Alright so where is your mom?" Damon asked as he stood outside the Grill. He didn't want to go traipsing around the place with an injured kid if it was possible the kid's mom wasn't even in there. Maybe she'd gone looking for him and they'd missed her.

"She works until eleven so she's probably filling an order," he replied softly. Damon considered this for a moment. The kid's mother must be one of the regulars. Usually teenagers worked at the Grill for pocket money and it was unlikely any of them had a child this old. It was possible they had an infant possibly but certainly not someone who was between six and ten.

"Oh my God," a voice said. Damon looked up as a blond man came pushing out onto the sidewalk. He immediately took the kid's hand and looked worriedly at the bruises. "How did this happen, Christopher?"

"I want my mom," Christopher managed to whisper. The guy looked up at Damon for a second and back to Christopher.

"Alright I'll go get her but don't think this lets you off the hook buddy," the guy said as he shot back into the building. Christopher seemed calm but Damon sensed the inevitable bout of tears that would erupt the second the kid's mother showed up.

"Matt," the kid offered. "That's Mom's friend Matt."

"Ah," Damon remarked. So boyfriend...well she liked them young. Matt couldn't be older than twenty-five if he was that old. While Damon had absolutely no problem with age differences he thought it was odd the relationship existed in Mystic Falls. The town wasn't exactly known for its forward-thinking. He shrugged and shifted the dripping bag so it stopped dripping on his leg. How long would it take for the mother to get out here?

Damon glanced up to see the woman from the flower shop walking towards the front door rapidly. She wasn't smiling now but she looked worried. He was struck by the way the lights inside played off of her hair but he shook his head. It was not the time to think about that.

"Christopher!" the woman said as she pushed open the front door. Damon felt his mouth drop open in surprise. He didn't have time to think because the kid immediately rolled towards his mom in a deluge of tears.

"Mom!" he cried as he wrapped his good arm around his mother's neck. She pulled him in her arms, holding the boy tightly against her front.

"What happened?" she asked furiously. "Who did this to you?"

"Mom, my arm hurts," he whispered. Finally she stopped repeating the question and sighed.

"Well let's go to Dr. Bennett's and then we'll talk about it," she said. It was a tone that spoke of later discussions when her little boy would be less in pain and more inclined to answer her. Damon's mother had been a pro at waiting until her child felt a little better before laying into them to get the desired answer. He had thought only she knew how to do it but now this woman had that same exact tone. How uncanny...

"Damon helped me," Christopher offered lamely. He seemed to sense the impending storm and had decided to play up the whole thing. More pain now, more sympathy later. It was really simple to manipulate one's parents but then most parents understood how to use that manipulation technique to their advantage.

"Damon?" she suddenly looked up at Damon as if seeing him for the first time. "Oh, thank you for bringing him here!"

"Anyone would have done the same...okay not really," Damon replied. "Three people did nothing."

"It's lucky you came along then," she replied. "I'd give you something in thanks but I need to get him to the doctor's. If you go inside, Matt will give you dinner on me."

"Here," Damon said suddenly. "Let me take him. You look tired." He wasn't wrong. The boy's mother looked like she would just fall over from exhaustion. Her hair seemed limp and her body fatigued. Her eyes were sad and he couldn't help but want to see the smile he'd seen earlier.

"That's not necessary...Damon was it?" she replied.

"Yes but I insist," Damon replied as he took Christopher from her arms. "You have enough to worry about." He watched the indecision war on her face before she finally nodded. He saw the shift occur when her gaze shifted down to her son. She wouldn't fight him on this.

"Alright," she said. He took a step to the left to head towards Dr. Bennett's when she stopped him.

"Oh he moved offices about a year ago. He's on Chestnut now," she said quietly.

"Ah," Damon replied. "It's been awhile since I've been in town."

"How long?" she asked as she led him down the other way. She was holding her son's hand tightly at an odd angle but she said nothing. He tried to shift so it was much easier for her to handle but she glanced at him to continue as he was.

"Ten years or so," he replied. Then he paused and thought of something. "Hey, what's your name?"

"It's Elena."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Elena had only been this worried twice in her life. The first time she'd felt scared for her son was the time his fever as an infant came close to 103 degrees. Luckily it had broken around three in the morning and Dr. Bennett had commented how common it was but he seemed alright. She had remained next to his crib for hours, checking his temperature and holding him when he sobbed. It had been a harrowing night and she'd never forgotten it.

The second time he'd been five. She had been talking to Matt and explaining to him why she wouldn't go to dinner with him. He had been so supportive, still was honestly, but he'd wanted more than she was willing to give. He'd tried to kiss her then and as she pushed him back and tried to explain she didn't feel that way about him anymore, she'd heard a cry. Instantly she'd known it was Christopher and she had hurried to his side.

One cast, one broken bone, and one third job later they'd gotten through it. It had taken a year before she could quit working as a temp at the local hospital during the night shift. Christopher loved not sleeping on the cots there so he was happy it had ended. From then on she'd only worked the two jobs with Sundays off. Now, she considered she may have to pick up another job again.

Dr. Bennett had taken one look at the scene before him before ushering them into one of the exam rooms. Elena hadn't commented on Damon remaining with them and had decided it was nice to have a reason not to fall apart. Elena felt the tears coming but she pushed them back in order to not embarrass herself in front of her son's new hero.

Dr. Bennett had remained calm as he examined Christopher but she could see the outrage on his face. Christopher was already bruising and his eye was swollen shut. His left arm was clearly broken and Elena felt like sobbing. Her little boy dealt with so much and here he was being beaten down in a more real way. Her little boy had so little and they just kept taking from him.

"We'll need to do an x-ray," Dr. Bennett said quietly. "Elena let Laura bring you some water. Sit down and just relax for a moment okay?"

Elena nodded at his concerned look. She sunk into the chair quietly as Dr. Bennett led Christopher from the room. Damon said nothing as his eyes fell on the defeated woman sitting next to him. She sat forward for a moment, pressed a hand over her mouth, and began sobbing. Damon jumped at the sound, startled by the sudden emotion. This was not the soft lady-like crying he'd heard in the past. This was soul-wrenching sobs that shook his very core.

"Hey," he finally said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. She didn't respond to his touch and he found himself slipping down to kneel in front of her. His hand took hers gently and he tried to offer this woman he hardly knew, some comfort. She blinked at him for a moment, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Hey," he whispered, "Its okay." He pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. She didn't think of the fact he was a stranger. She didn't think of the fact he was seeing her at her most vulnerable. She simply thought about how nice it was to have someone there for her.

Damon didn't do comfort. Usually when one of his girlfriends started tearing up he got the hell out of there. For some reason this woman made him want to scoop her up and hide her from the world. She looked so defeated and genuinely upset that he couldn't help but want to do anything to distract her from this sadness.

"He's okay, right?" Damon found himself saying. Elena glanced up at the man, slipping back from his embrace slightly. He looked so calm and concerned at her sudden loss of control. She stared at those vibrant blue eyes which reminded her so much of her son. His dark hair fell into his eyes and she felt her fingers itching to push it away.

Damon stared at this woman in front of him with a soft look in his eyes. Her deep eyes held sadness and pain and he ached to take it from her. Her hair fell over his arms and he found it melted against the leather, blanketing him in softness. His fingers itched to sink themselves in the chocolatey strands.

"Right," she murmured softly. Their eyes locked in a gaze so deep they felt the room melt away. It was the strangest thing and neither could deny this odd sense of comfort that washed over them. Neither one could deny they were leaning towards each other seeking something from each other that only the other could seem to give.

Their eyes shut slowly as they leaned into each other, their noses touching for a moment. It was strange. It was too soon. It was incredibly stupid. It was damn perfect. Their lips met and he groaned. Soft lips, wet cheeks, tempting sighs echoed around him as he lost himself in a perfect stranger.

"N...no," she whispered as she tugged herself back from him. He slid in a heap to the floor and stared up at her questioningly. She'd rejected him in an instant and he couldn't understand why. It was only a kiss after all but she suddenly turned her head from him and stared at the wall.

"You were upset," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"No, I shouldn't have," she trailed off. "Christopher is in pain."

Damon watched her withdraw into herself for a few moments and a sudden anger seized him. It wasn't his damn fault. She'd leaned in and now she acted as though he'd forced her. He stood up suddenly and left the room, pulling the door tightly behind him. He heard a sniffle occur but he continued down the hallway. It wasn't really his problem anyway.

Down the hall he went until he heard a few voices coming from the deserted waiting area. A receptionist had been there when they'd come in and a nurse had seen them in the room. The two were now standing in a little nook. Damon found himself pressing against the wall to listen in on their conversation.

"It's so tragic," the nurse said sadly. "That poor family."

"The boy has it so hard," the receptionist agreed.

"I meant Elena, Sarah," the nurse replied sharply. "That poor girl finally gave up that third job and now she'll have to take it up again."

"Well I suppose..." the receptionist said softly. "Do you suppose Dr. Bennett will try to persuade her it's on the house since she has no insurance?"

"I expect him to," she replied. "Elena won't take it though. She's much too proud."

"Stupid is more like it," the receptionist replied. "Everyone is always offering her everything and she always shoots them down."

"Sarah you wouldn't understand," the nurse replied. "It's independence and dignity that moves her. She doesn't want to be in debt and have her son see her as a failure. She will do anything to put Christopher first."

"Sounds like she's a sucker for pain," the receptionist replied bitterly. "It will cost her a fortune to pay today's bill."

"Perhaps but she will pay every cent and she'll do it quietly even it takes her ten years," the nurse said. "I suggest you learn something about integrity if you expect to do well in this office. People like Elena Gilbert are few and far between."

The voices died down and Damon found himself thinking about the woman he'd left crying in the exam room. The nurse spoke so highly of her and he'd heard the respect in Liz Forbes' voice. He turned to look at the closed door he'd left and thought of her youth. She was younger than him surely and she had a child who was seven if he'd heard correctly. She had looked so entirely defeated, so tired, and simply broken when she'd seen her son. She worked two jobs at least and he'd seen the state of their clothes. They were patched and resewn time and time again. There was no money in that family.

Before he realized what was happening, he found his credit card clenched in his hand. He turned to the receptionist's desk and rang the little bell. The two women jumped at the sudden noise and both came running around quickly. The receptionist batted her eyes at him and then jumped when the nurse pinched her.

"How may I help you Mr...?"

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore," he replied. "Look I'm taking off but I wanted to do something."

"Of course Mr. Salvatore," she replied. "How may we help you?"

"I'd like to pay Miss Gilbert's bill," he replied.

"I...Mr. Salvatore she won't allow it," the nurse said softly. "She won't permit that kind of thing."

"Well I'll deal with that," he replied as he handed his black card to the receptionist. "If Christopher needs any more help related to this injury then please send the bill to the Boarding House."

"I...oh my..." the receptionist whispered in awe.

"You are a very kind man," the nurse said as he signed the receipt. He glanced up at the middle aged woman and smiled charmingly.

"Not usually," he replied with a devilish twinkle. He took his copy of the receipt, smiled at the women and walked towards the door. As he opened the door he heard something which made him add a little extra pep.

"Well a Salvatore will definitely add some excitement in our lives," the nurse said softly. "It's about damn time someone took a stronger hand with Elena."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Alright so what do you think? I'm thinking the nurse has a point. Someone needs to handle Elena a little more. Now we're seeing Elena at sort of half-mast in this chapter. Her son's been hurt and she's looking at thousands of dollars of medical bills. Just wait until she gets wind of Damon's...generosity.

We also see some of the respect from townspeople. What Elena is doing is admirable but there is a level of resentment. Not only resentment but some people think she does a little too much. How will she learn to balance as her life is turned upside down?

Well we'll just have to see. I'm still working on TBL and I hope it will post this week. This story is taking over my writing time completely. I imagine another chapter will come shortly.

Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you soon! I'm almost caught up on review replies (Yay me! and YAY you for reviewing!).


	4. Brother

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Elena Gilbert didn't jump to anger easily. She was the quiet sufferer, the woman who knew anger rarely solved anything. She'd taken her life with full acceptance and dove in trying to better their lives as best she could. She knew Christopher deserved the world but she could never seem to reach higher than they were. No matter how much she worked and struggled it never seemed to be enough.

Elena usually sat down early Saturday morning to look over the bills of the week. The stack was larger than she wished and she knew she would spend hours trying to find money out of nothing. Her fingers leapt to the rent bill and she wrote out the little check. She always paid that bill first so Christopher would know he had a place to sleep. The next bit was to put aside enough money for two weeks of food. It may have been tight but he'd always eat.

Next she looked over the electric bill and phone bill. She only carried a land-line on the house since she could not afford a cell phone. She didn't really need one either since she could be reached at the Grill or the flower shop when she wasn't home. She sighed at the increase in rates but wrote the check regardless.

The electric was next and she grimaced at the high price. Everything was going up and she sighed loudly. She needed more money and she didn't know where it would come from. She put her head in her hands and let a few tears fall. It was getting harder and harder to provide for Christopher and now she had medical bills again. Dr. Bennett would offer to cover it but Elena was too stubborn for that. She would have to take a payment plan again.

She wiped the last tear from her cheeks before lifting the envelope the receptionist had handed her. She slipped a finger nail under the flap and ripped. She breathed deeply and steeled herself for the large number once more. She'd get through it like she had when Christopher had broken his arm two years ago. She'd have to handle it.

She unrolled the paper and nearly began sobbing at the large number written in the final column. It was seven thousand more than last time. She rubbed her eyes fiercely trying to hold back another wave of tears as she opened her check book to look at the low number written in the final column. How could she do this?

"What the...?" she whispered when she noticed something at the top of the page. In big, bold letter it said 'THIS IS NOT A BILL'. She stared at the words and then looked down at the bottom for the total due. In the little box was '0.00'. She lifted the paper to look at the second sheet of paper. It was a receipt and at the bottom was a signature she'd never expected.

_Damon Salvatore_

"What the fuck?" she screeched before clapping a hand over her mouth. Christopher was sleeping and she couldn't wake him this early. She stared at his doorway and sighed. He was on pain medication and he was black and blue from what had happened. He wouldn't tell her and she was pissed!

The signature on the paper seemed to shine from the paper and she ran a finger over the name. For a second she remembered the feel of his lips against hers and a shiver rippled through her. It had been a spectacular moment when she felt attractive for the first time in years. He'd made her feel desirable in that one moment and she'd forgotten everything that sucked in her life.

A second later rage filled her down to her core. She was seething in anger at the audacity of the man who paid the bill. She never took anything from friends and here was a complete stranger paying her bill. Where was the damn catch? Her anger spilled out over her enveloping her in a haze which narrowed into one thing. His signature was all she could see through the white hot rage coursing through her veins.

She didn't hear the knocking nor did she hear the turn of a key in the lock. She didn't even feel her brother's hands on her shoulders. He hugged her gently in the way only a brother could and still she did not move. His hands slid from her as he reached for the piece of paper she held with a death grip.

"Elena let it go," he whispered. She held fast as he slowly pried each finger from the papers until he could look at them comfortably. His eyes slid over the meaning behind the bill before sliding to the name at the bottom. He'd never expected to see the name Salvatore written at the bottom.

Jeremy knew all about the Salvatore's and the power the name held in respected circles. Elena had managed to get some of the oldest money in the country to pay a doctor's bill. He stared at the first name and tried to remember which Salvatore that was. Damon wasn't a familiar name to Jeremy but then he'd been young when the Salvatore's had left Mystic Falls. It appeared one of them was back and had taken care of his nephew.

"Will you watch Christopher?" Elena asked softly. Jeremy looked up at her but noticed she wasn't looking at him. He followed her gaze and saw her staring at Christopher's bedroom door.

"Elena maybe we should talk about this?" he replied.

"Will you watch him?" Elena asked once more. Jeremy glanced back at his big sister and sighed. No one could stop Elena from doing anything unless she let them. No one had been successful at doing much of anything with Elena since her pregnancy and he knew it was futile to try and stop her.

"Yes," Jeremy replied. "Elena don't do anything stupid."

"Oh trust me," she said as she headed for the door. "Make sure he doesn't get the cast wet and don't let him sleep past ten."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Damon Salvatore didn't take rejection easily. He was the conqueror, the man who felt as though he could do anything he wanted. He jumped into every moment with reckless abandon which usually got him into trouble. All Damon wanted was to find acceptance. All his life he'd wanted his father to accept him as Stefan was accepted. All his life he'd wanted someone to believe in him the way his mother had. No matter how hard he tried and fought for it, nothing was ever enough.

Damon usually spent his Saturday mornings lying about and pretending the woman, who'd slept in his bed the night before, meant something. He lifted his gaze up to the ceiling and thought about the random woman he'd found after paying the damn doctor's bill. He'd gone to the bar on the outskirts where the seedier clientele ran. There you would find the occasional escort or the raging alcoholic hiding from his family. It wasn't Damon's normal hangout but it would do for the night.

The woman whose name escaped him was a relatively attractive red-head who threw herself into the previous night but Damon couldn't get into it. For the first time in years he found himself not enjoying himself. He'd managed to give her a decent night and if her amount of sleeping was any indication, she was pleased.

He leaned back and thought about the kid from the day before and he couldn't help but smile. That kid had looked up at him with complete awe when he'd picked the kid up. He couldn't help but remember the look on the child's face when he saw his mother coming through the door of that restaurant. He had looked so happy to see her and he'd just fallen apart in her arms. Damon had never seen anything quite like it.

He leaned back and closed his eyes as he remembered the moments alone with Elena Gilbert. She had been so distraught and he'd felt as though he'd need to take care of her. She'd looked so comforted when he'd held her and he knew she'd just needed to let go for a moment. She needed someone to do something for her and let her fall apart.

His mind drifted to the kiss and that one moment he'd forgotten where they were and who she was. She wasn't a stranger in that moment. She was the one person who looked at him and made him want to be someone good. She had looked at him with need and he'd seen her warring with being independent and needing someone to help her. In that moment he'd been needed and it had felt good.

He heard a knock at the front door and he sighed. It was shaping up to be one of those days. He glanced up at the ceiling and wondered how long it would take to get the girl out of his place. Chances are it would take a while to let her down gently and then get her to never come back. He was in for a long day...

"Elena?" he said as he opened the door. He did a double-take and then glanced down at her bunny slippers. She looked hardly decent to be coming to his house. Finally when she hadn't responded he glanced up trying to ignore her long, toned legs in those short shorts and her beautiful breasts pressing against the tiny t-shirt she had on. When he met her eyes he barely had time to react to her greeting.

"Bastard!" she growled as she slapped him across the face. In a moment when masculinity seemed the least of his worries he stumbled back against the door jamb. He stared up at her face in confusion as she stood there seething. In the midst of her personal brand of violence he couldn't help but stare at the fire in her eyes as she yelled at him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she screamed. "Stay the hell away from us!"

"I...um..." he stuttered.

"How dare you pay the bill! You had no right!" she screamed. He stood there watching her but as she reared back to slap him he found himself moving forward to grasp her hand. Her eyes glowed in anger as he held her arm tightly, preventing a second slap.

"Stop," he demanded.

"Let me go!" she screeched as she tried to wiggle free.

"Stop Elena," he repeated.

"You had no right! You didn't even ask!" she yelled as she fought to free herself. He stared at her for a moment before pulling her into his arms again. She went kicking and screaming but he held tight as she screamed at him again and again.

"Let go Elena," he said softly. "Let go."

"How will I pay you back?" she finally cried as tears came again. "How will I make it right?"

"Shh..." he murmured as she sobbed. "It's only money."

"I can't take care of my son," she cried. "He won't tell me what happened."

"He will," Damon said quietly. "He will."

"You have to take the money back," she whispered. "I can't take your money."

"It's nothing," he murmured. "Take it for your son."

She looked up at him again with those big, sad eyes. He could feel the emotion rolling through her as she looked up at him in the strangest cross between anger and sadness he'd ever seen. She stared at him and he found the world dropping again as they leaned towards each other. The world had some sort of weird spell working over them as their lips touched again.

Her tears were still fresh and he felt another one slide down between them as he wrapped his arms around her. Her hands trailed up to his shoulders seeking the strength he seemed willing to give and relishing in the chance to let go for another second. His lips touched hers again and again in soft feather-like kisses as they lost themselves in the moment.

"Well sugar," a voice said, "who's this?"

They broke apart quickly and he turned to see the red-head leaning against the door frame in a pair of undies and nothing else. He felt Elena pull back from him as she tried to avert her eyes. Her hand slipped from him and he watched the anger flare to life again. He sighed in resignation.

"Stay the hell away from us Damon!" she said with finality as she spun around and stomped off. She turned suddenly and rifled through her purse until she came across her small, patchwork wallet. She turned it over and shook out what amounted to $1.74. "It's all I have. I'll find a way to pay you back."

"Elena!" he called as she walked down the driveway to an old beat-up truck. She climbed into it and flew away in a manner which told you the true age of the car. He pushed the red-head in the house and went over to pick up the stray pennies and nickels from her wallet, carefully sliding each coin into his pocket.

-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Jeremy Gilbert watched his nephew eat his breakfast in silence as he struggled with the emotions from hearing about the attack. His nephew hadn't needed much prodding once Elena had left the apartment. Christopher glanced at the bill before Jeremy could pick it up and had said he liked Damon. He hadn't elaborated but he'd asked Jeremy what they were doing today.

Saturdays had been Gilbert bonding time between Jeremy and Christopher since he was a baby. Before Christopher could remember, Jeremy had taken Christopher for the day for the sole reason to give Elena a chance to rest. By Saturday Elena could barely keep her eyes open due to the basic fact her son hated to sleep. Jeremy had taken him once and then somehow it had become a ritual.

Every Saturday Jeremy would come and take Christopher out to breakfast. Jeremy always left something for Elena to eat and then he would slip out with the boy while Elena went back to bed for an hour. After the hour she'd get up and head to a double-shift at the Grill while Jeremy entertained Christopher and learned about the state of their homelife.

Elena didn't take hand-outs as a rule and he'd found it incredibly difficult to help her out every so often. Sometimes he'd slip a twenty into her wallet or he'd drop it into checkbook. If he was subtle enough then she could rationalize where the money came from. She must have put it down and forgotten about it or it got stuck in an odd pocket. Only when he was obvious did she hand it back.

He'd listen as Christopher worried about Elena and wondered if he was a burden. Jeremy would reassure him time and time again his mother loved him and wouldn't change a thing. Sure she wished she could give him a better life but she never regretted her beautiful boy. There was nothing in the world that meant more to Elena than her son.

Jeremy watched as Christopher scarfed down every bit of his eggs before turning his attention to the strips of bacon on his plate. Jeremy grimaced at the sight of the dark blue cast that was once again plastered to his nephew's arm. The first time had been an accident but this time it had been planned. He seethed as he thought of the three boys responsible for his nephew's pain and his sister's worrying. Neither of them needed that kind of shit.

When Christopher turned to look out the window Jeremy scooped some more of his breakfast onto Christopher's plate. He had to be careful to only add things Christopher hadn't eaten or he'd scoop it back. If there was one thing Elena had passed onto her son it was surviving without handouts. He wouldn't even take food his uncle gave him.

"It's Damon," Christopher said excitedly. "Damon!"

"Hey little guy," Damon said as he strolled towards the table. Jeremy watched the man who was clearly idolized by his nephew approach the table. He noticed quickly how many women turned to stare at the man who must have been a Salvatore although he didn't look anything like Giuseppe Salvatore if Jeremy remembered correctly. He was somewhat of a mystery and a bit of a novelty but he didn't think the feminine interest would dry up anytime soon.

"Sit down Damon," Christopher offered as he scoot to one side to give Damon the room needed. Damon glanced at Jeremy questioningly but Jeremy nodded. He rarely got to play the brother or uncle card and he would take as much advantage as possible. He motioned the waitress and she rushed over with a cup of coffee.

"Damon Salvatore," he offered. Jeremy reached out and shook his hand, sizing up the man who had fallen into their lives.

"Jeremy Gilbert," he responded.

"Brother?"

"You betcha," Jeremy replied. "Hey buddy why don't you go ask Miss Meg to make you an ice cream sundae?"

"Kay," he replied as he hopped off the seat and ran towards the counter. Damon watched him for a moment and smiled before turning back to Jeremy.

"Subtle," he said. "So what do you want to know?"

"Your intentions towards my sister and my nephew," Jeremy said calmly. "You've been in town for about a day and you've managed to piss off my sister and become an idol to Christopher. I think it's my duty to ask."

"Big brother?"

"Younger but she's all I have," Jeremy replied. He often got mistaken as the protective older brother if they went outside of Mystic Falls. In town everyone knew who little Jeremy Gilbert was. They remembered the drugs, the skipping school, and the sudden self-check into a facility when Christopher Gilbert came into the world. Jeremy took one look at his nephew and then checked himself in. He claimed he wouldn't hold his nephew until he was sober enough to remember it.

"I don't really have any intentions towards your sister other than she intrigues me," Damon replied as he sipped his coffee. "Your nephew needed help so I helped."

"You paid thousands of dollars which severely pissed off my sister," Jeremy replied.

"Yeah she's got an arm on her," Damon replied as he stroked his cheek thoughtfully.

"She hit you," Jeremy said. He burst out laughing and Damon glared. "Sorry but she has never raised a hand to anyone."

"Well she's...interesting," Damon replied.

"Look let me just say something now," Jeremy began, "my sister is the best woman in the world and she deserves the best damn man possible. She deserves a man who will take care of her and love her the way she deserves. My sister deserves to be swept off her feet and allowed to take a vacation for the first time in eight years. Christopher deserves to be cared for and loved the way a boy deserves a father. I won't let them settle for anything less."

"I can respect that," Damon replied.

"Well you better," Jeremy said. "because if you hurt either of them I'll kill you."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

So...Jeremy. He'll pop up from time to time since they're pretty close. I'm still working away on TBL so expect that at some point.

I'm working on review replies again but I WILL get them out soon!

Please leave me some feedback and let me know what you think of STC!

Thank you.


	5. Persistent

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

There was nothing quite like a carnival to brighten someone's day. At least Christopher thought so. It was the one time him and his mom could pull a little money out of the coffee can and just have some fun. For fifteen dollars they could play a few games, buy a raffle ticket, and enjoy a basic dinner of hotdogs and chips. Christopher would find himself on his own for a few hours before he'd meet up with his mom to eat dinner and watch the evening fireworks. Typically his mom had to work at one of the booths for a few hours and Christopher found himself adrift.

He stuck his one good hand into his pocket and felt for the five one dollar bills his mom had given him at the start of the festival. He had enough for sixteen games and one soda. It would keep him busy for awhile but it wouldn't distract his mind. He'd told his mom finally and she'd gotten this look in her eyes that scared him. He'd never seen her so angry as she called Jeremy and asked him to stay while she went out.

Christopher had begged her not to do anything but she'd shaken her head resolutely. She'd been gone one hour and when she'd come in the door he'd seen the defeat on her face. She'd sat down and pulled him against her, head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. For as long as he could remember it served as a calming motion for the both of them. His eyes had drifted shut as her fingers slowed and he had known no more.

Later he had woken up to hushed whispers between his mom and Jeremy. She had been crying but he held his position. She hated it when he saw her tears so he tried to stay still and just listen.

"Richard laughed at me," his mom had whispered. "He said he couldn't believe I thought he'd care about the little bastard of the high school whore."

"He called you that? He called him that?" Jeremy had whispered furiously. Christopher remembered him sliding next to his mom and he'd felt the jostle when Jeremy had wrapped his arm around her.

"That's how they see us," she whispered. "I don't care about me but Chris doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve to feel horrible about himself."

"He doesn't blame you Elena," Jeremy had replied softly. "You are the best mother a boy could want and those assholes will get theirs someday."

"Language Jere," she replied. Christopher hadn't been able to help the smile when he heard her. Apparently Jeremy had been known for his crude language and crappy attitude. Christopher's mother didn't believe in that language around him and for the most part Jeremy remembered.

Christopher had fallen asleep again soon after and by the time he'd woken up Jeremy had gone home. His mom had fallen asleep on the couch with Christopher's head in her lap. He'd gotten up slowly and pulled the blanket up over her. She wasn't going to get out the sofa bed that night anyway so he'd just gone to bed.

Christopher thought about these events as he meandered through the festival. He didn't like it when someone upset his mom and he couldn't help but wonder if it would be easier if she had someone to share the problems with in their lives. He couldn't help but wonder if a certain dark-haired man might just fit that bill.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Speaking of dark-haired men, Damon Salvatore found himself staring at infinite boredom at the silly festival. It was expected for the Founders to take part in the festivities and he'd humored them. He wasn't running a booth or taking donations from visiting tourists but he was putting in his appearances. His father was sending daily emails asking for town updates and giving him lectures on taking part in Mystic Falls events.

He mostly deleted the damn things but occasionally he'd sent some smart ass remarks back. He loved to forward pictures of cats and other oddities as if they discussed them at the town meetings. It was fun enough to picture his stuffy father watching the video of the cat playing a piano.

He smiled to himself as he glanced around at the different groups of kids and adults who moved through the fairgrounds. His eyes glazed over the majority of the people before pausing on the little boy with the cast on his arm. He hadn't seen Christopher since that day in the diner and he certainly hadn't seen Christopher's rather attractive mother since then. He found himself smiling at the implications of meeting the boy at the festival before turning to purchase an ice-cream. Every kid liked ice cream didn't they?

"Hey buddy," he said as he greeted the little boy. Christopher looked up at him in surprise before smiling shyly. Damon handed him the ice cream and watched as his forehead creased in indecision. "It's okay."

"Mom doesn't like me to take handouts," he said softly. "If I buy ice cream though then I can't get a soda."

"It's fine Christopher," Damon replied. "I'll tell your mom it was my fault. Plus I don't really like that kind."

"Okay," he said as he unwrapped the treat. Damon found himself smiling when the little boy began to inhale the ice cream. The kid wasn't deathly thin but he looked as though he could do to gain some weight. His mother had the same look about her and it really irritated Damon to think of them going hungry.

"So where's your mom?" Damon asked casually. He couldn't seem to admit his thoughts had been haunted by the angry look on her face when she'd hit him. He also couldn't seem to deny the way he'd felt when he pulled her in his arms. She had been infinitely more interesting than the women he usually spent time with.

"She's working at the flower booth," he replied as he licked the last bit of ice cream off the popsicle stick. "She gets done in an hour and then we can have dinner."

"What are you going to get?" Damon asked.

"Hot dogs," Christopher said. Damon grimaced for a second as he considered the idea of the two of them getting two horribly greasy hot dogs which happened to be the cheapest thing on the menu. He was also pretty sure they tasted nasty but then most of the festival food did in the long run. They certainly weren't suitable for these two people to eat for dinner.

"Well how about I keep you company while you wait for your Mom?" Damon asked.

"Sure," Christopher said as he pulled out one of his dollars. "I want to win one of the stuffed bears for Mom."

"For your Mom?" Damon asked as he followed the boy towards the booth.

"Yeah Mom collects teddy bears," he replied with a smile. "She has one from each year of the fair except since I was born. She hasn't gotten one since so I try every year."

"Well maybe I'll try too," Damon found himself saying as he followed the little boy who loved his mother just that much.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Elena rarely thought about missing the fair by working or about the bears she hadn't gotten in the past few years. She was much too worried about her injured son wandering around the fair unattended. Normally she would have asked someone to walk around with him but everyone was running a booth and Jeremy was working. For the first time she found herself trying to trust her son on his own, hoping no one would bother him.

She was still seething over the implications of Richard Lockwood's words but she couldn't do much about it. She'd spent two hours talking it over with Liz Forbes and then the school as she tried to find any way of stopping it from happening again. So far nothing had been accomplished on either end but she had found her thoughts lingering on the man who'd paid the bill.

Damon Salvatore was a virtual enigma and Elena didn't care much for puzzles. She didn't mind mystery but she hated not understanding motives. Usually they were easy to figure out in Mystic Falls. There was pity, concern, worry, disgust, and amusement. Sometimes someone was just blatantly rude for the sake of being rude but that was few and far between.

Damon Salvatore on the other hand seemed to do things because he wanted to do them. There was no reason to spend the thousands of dollars required at the doctor's office. There was no reason for him to take an interest in her son. There was certainly no reason for his kisses to keep her awake at night as she considered the passion she'd never experienced.

Her first romance had been childhood love with Matt. The relationship had lasted until she was fifteen and finally realized it would never go anywhere. It wasn't like she hadn't wanted to fall in love with him but there was no spark between them. It had taken them a long time to be friends again but Christopher seemed to bring friendship into their lives just by being himself. He really was such an amazing child.

Elena's mood darkened as she considered Christopher's father. She knew little about him except his first name and his relative age. One drunken night at a college party had wiped out the possibility of keeping a respectable air about Christopher's conception. She'd found him three weeks after she found out she was pregnant and he'd made it perfectly clear he wasn't interested. Unfortunately he'd transferred schools and Elena couldn't ask for child support from a man whose last name she didn't know.

Christopher had been the one amazing thing from that period of her life and he continued to keep her strong. She smiled at the thought of her strong boy who never asked for anything but secretly longed for a father. She wasn't clueless enough to think he was completely happy without one but she couldn't bring herself to trust a man long enough to allow him to become close to Christopher. She wouldn't let them be hurt by any man even when she wished she could let go for a few moments.

She sighed softly as she lifted the flower basket a little higher. This was her least favorite job but little Mrs. Flowers couldn't really carry the basket around for any length of time. Elena sighed again and then smiled when Matt broke away from his booth for a few moments. He purchased a few daisies and then moved back to his booth again. Rumor had it he was interested in someone and Elena was pleased to see his attentions diverted.

She reached down and smoothed the skirt of her dress as she considered the few dollars in her pocket. She hated feeding Christopher those horrible hot dogs but he would want to eat at the festival and she couldn't afford much else. She'd spent their savings on replacing his backpack, the library books, and the ripped clothing from the attack. She couldn't swing much else when Christmas was in a few months. She needed some money to put towards that so Christopher could have a regular holiday.

"Hey Elena," a familiar voice said. She turned to face the man and smiled.

"Hey Tyler," she replied. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," he said softly. "Look I heard what my dad said to you the other night..."

"Don't worry Tyler. It wasn't you," Elena said. She glanced away from the only Lockwood who seemed to have any level of decency. He hadn't always been that way but once he'd developed an interest in Caroline Forbes, he'd suddenly developed a new understanding for other people.

"Yeah but he shouldn't say things like that to you," he replied softly. "You don't deserve that."

"Hey don't worry about it," Elena said. "We make do like we always do."

"Yeah well if there is anything I can do..." Tyler trailed off.

"Not right now," Elena replied. "How are you and Caroline doing?"

"Oh well...we're on a break," Tyler replied sheepishly. "She's trying to find herself again. I keep wondering if perhaps she should just find a way to stop losing herself in the first place."

Elena giggled at the imagery which popped into her head at his words. She thought about Caroline, the free spirit of the group, and tried to picture her settling down. It was nearly impossible to picture her getting married or having kids. She was too busy taking the world by storm.

"She'll come around eventually Tyler," Elena replied. "She always does."

"Yeah but I miss her," he said quietly. "Well I better go see if I can help her with anything. Brownie points and all that."

"Well good luck," Elena called after him as he rounded the corner. She sighed again and went to lift her basket higher again. She only had ten more minutes before she could try to relax for a little while. Sunday was her day off and she was looking forward to a few extra hours of sleep followed by her errands.

"Stop trying to lift that basket! It's too damn heavy," another voice said as her basket was taken from her arms. She glanced up and found herself staring into those blue eyes which haunted her dreams to no end. He was frowning as he sat the basket by her feet, glancing down over the summer sundress which might only get another few weeks out of it. She met his eyes and he smiled as he pulled one of the daisies out of the basket, slipping it into her hair.

"Mr. Salvatore..." she said warningly. He winked charmingly as he made a show of his empty hands. She watched him for a moment and gasped when he pulled out three white roses. She reached out slowly and took the three flowers from his outstretched hand before leaning in to smell them.

"A little boy told me you liked white roses," he said softly. "I find flowers work well as an apology to a beautiful woman."

"Only three?" Elena asked jokingly.

"I couldn't hide more than that," he replied simply. "You look beautiful."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Salvatore," she replied as she bent down to lift the basket again. He reached down placing his hand over hers and she gasped at the shock between them.

"Damon," he said. "Call me Damon."

"Damon," she whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't get you out of my head," he replied.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Christopher watched the interaction from a few feet away. His mother looked shy and he'd never seen her look quite like that before. She had a ghost of a smile on her face when Damon offered her the white roses. She almost seemed to glow in the dusky sky as she tried to maintain composure. Christopher stared at the scene and suddenly realized what he wanted could be close by.

He moved a little closer and watched as Damon convinced her to stand back up and leave the basket on the ground. He smiled at the way Damon's hand took his mom's, holding it tightly as they just stared at each other. He watched as a blush crept over his mom's cheeks at something Damon said to her and he found himself gaping. His mother didn't blush.

"Hey buddy," Damon called. "Come over here." Christopher smiled and ran over to his Mom, hiding the gift behind his back.

"What do you have there?" His mom asked him. He glanced at the arm Damon had around his mother's waist but she seemed oblivious to it.

"We won this for you," he said quietly as he handed her the small bear. She reached out for it slowly, pulling the little brown bear into her arms. She rubbed her finger across the lettering signifying the year and event name before smiling.

"We?" she asked.

"Well it was my dollar but Damon won it!" Christopher said excitedly. "He hit the bell at the top!"

"Well I'm known for my manly physique," Damon replied with a smirk. "It's one of my many attractive qualities."

"I'm sure," Elena replied. "At least we know being humble isn't one of them."

"Maybe not but you'll like me just fine," he replied.

"I'm not sure I like you at all," Elena replied. Christopher watched as she winked at Damon and he tugged her against him. Christopher stared as his mother let herself be pulled against Damon before realizing where she was and pushing back.

"So I was thinking maybe you'd let me treat the two of you to dinner," Damon said as he let Elena step backwards out of his embrace. He kept her hand in his and she seemed to allow the connection but she was still distancing herself.

"I don't think that's wise," she replied.

"Well I Christopher beat me at the water gun booth and the bet was a hamburger so...would you really have the boy forfeit a bet?" Damon replied with a sly wink to Christopher.

"Yeah Mom! What kind of message is that?" Christopher whined as he grabbed her other hand. Elena paused and looked from one boy to the other and sighed. She was already being double-teamed.

"Fine," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm buying my own dinner since I wasn't part of this little bet."

"Delaying the inevitable doesn't accomplish much," Damon replied as he lifted the basket and tugged the two along with him.

"I'm not delaying anything," Elena said.

"Oh you are if you think I'm giving up," Damon replied as he spun quickly and kissed her. Before she could begin to enjoy the sensation, he'd pulled away and continued pulling the hi-jacked family he'd taken into his attentions.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Hours later Damon found himself sitting on a blanket with an arm around a little boy and his other arm around the boy's mother. Somehow he'd managed to convince them to watch the fireworks with him. He'd smiled when he'd managed to wrap his arm around the girl who seemed completely against being near him but also seemed to want him to never go away. It was an interesting combination and one he looked forward to exploring in the coming weeks.

"Cold?" He asked when Elena shivered. She looked up at him and he found himself ensnared in her own unique spell. She ensnared him in a way he'd never felt and all he wanted to do was find out what it was about her that called to him. He'd had women before, countless women but somehow this one was different. Maybe it was her smile or the way she always seemed angry at him. Regardless the reason he found himself interested and it was only a matter of time before he got what he wanted.

"Not really," she replied even though a shiver rushed through her. He pulled her closer as they waited for the beginning of the fireworks show. She came willingly enough but he could feel her anxiety.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't do this," she whispered.

"Do what?"

"This," she replied. "I don't spend time with men outside of my closest friends and family. I don't let Christopher spend time with men we don't know well. I don't date."

"Maybe you should start," Damon whispered.

"I don't..."

"You deserve to be happy too, right?" Damon asked softly.

"Well...I..." she stumbled.

"You deserve to try," he replied with finality. He stared at her and watched as a sort of wistfulness passed over her. He smiled broadly before pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I can be a bastard but I'm a persistent one. I usually get what I want."

"You barely know me," she whispered. "What happens when you don't want a poor woman and her child?"

"Cross that bridge when we come to it," he said. "I like crossing bridges. You often get to new places. Sometimes they're the best places."

"A road trip kind of man," she replied.

"Love them," he said. "I'm going to ask you to dinner the next time I see you. Thought I'd let you come up with an excuse ahead of time."

"You're so kind," she replied with a smile. He nodded and before either could say anything, the fireworks began. Although charming, Elena couldn't help but wonder what would happen when they were no longer the novelty anymore.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still hard at work on "TBL" and then I'll try to wrap up "TBW" before "CMI". Somehow I think another chapter of this will post soon too!

I hope you'll leave me some feedback. I miss hearing from all of you.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Homemade

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD-

Elena had never really considered the concept of being pursued by a man. She'd spent so much time putting up walls and following the set of rules she had carefully set for herself. The no dating rule had come into effect once Christopher's father had left the picture due to her personal promise to never let them be abandoned again.

The problem was the man in question wasn't just any old guy in town. Damon Salvatore was about six feet of absolutely sinful perfection. He set her on fire with one lingering look and she couldn't help but fantasize about him. During such daydreams she often wondered how it would feel to have his fingers on her, his hands sliding up and down heated skin. It was something keeping her awake at night and she couldn't seem to shake the knowledge it would be spectacular.

She would lay awake for hours as she considered this man. He wanted to take her to dinner and she had a feeling he'd want the works. He'd take her somewhere fancy where she'd have to order some ridiculously expensive dinner making her feel guilty. He'd order some fancy dessert and she'd have to eat a little of it before he shut down her offer to contribute to the bill. Next would be a drive home and a lingering kiss on the front step. Did she even want him to see where she lived? He was a Salvatore after all.

She sighed heavily with the knowledge she wanted to say yes every time he asked her to dinner. It wasn't just the fact the man was gorgeous but the fact her beautiful, smart boy sung the man's praises day and night. She would sit there and listen to the level of hero worship she'd never heard from him and consider the man it was directed towards. He was certainly intriguing.

Damon had a champion in Christopher and her son spent a lot of time trying to get her to say yes to dinner. Christopher seemed desperately to want her to date suddenly and she found the whole concept unsettling. It was an adventurous leap for her entirely and she wasn't sure if she was quite ready.

It had been just Christopher and Elena for so long, she could barely imagine including anyone else in their home lives. Well it wasn't completely true since Elena could picture Damon keeping her company in the small galley kitchen while she cooked. She could see him offering them comfort when life was hard. Although it was a nice thought she doubted the man would be content spending any length of time there. It was uncomfortable enough for one woman and a child. She could hardly imagine a grown man choosing to be there.

Although weeks had passed since he'd first asked her to dinner, his interest hadn't abated during her consistent "no" reply. Underneath each little negative was the wistful sound meant to say, "don't give up on me". September had passed along and he continued to ask her once a day as she continually tried to find the courage to say yes. October came and nearly disappeared before her eyes as she tried to keep her family afloat. Fall was always the hardest for them when she began scraping for Christmastime. Low money seemed to cause low morale but she'd managed a little for the end of October celebrations.

Halloween was nearly upon them and Christopher was debating costumes. He knew the budget was tight but usually Elena could alter something if she couldn't afford the actual costume in the store. She tried her hardest to please him but the amount of money needed for one of the store-bought costumes was usually much too high for her to spend on a one-time thing. She was sure Christopher understood but he still would look longingly at the full costume while they were in the store.

Elena was unsure whether he had decided on a costume when they slipped through the doors Saturday evening. She'd taken a few hours in the morning to cover for her leaving early. Sunday was not a good day for shopping in town since many stores still closed down and the week was horrible between her schedule and Christopher's school. So she'd thought they could head in and head home within an hour for a late dinner and maybe a movie. She'd been wrong.

After an hour Elena had moved towards the single bench in the back of the store, collapsing into it with a loud thud. She'd worked a double-shift at the Flower shop on the only day she didn't follow one job with another. It had been twenty hours of the Grill inventory followed by the flower shop followed by the Grill again. She was exhausted but she couldn't fault Christopher's enthusiasm. It didn't hurt she could sleep in the next day as late as she wanted.

She let her mind wander as she felt sleep nudging her. It closed over her like a steel door and she realized she was quickly falling asleep. Although in public she found she didn't really care how it looked. Christopher would find her when he was done and a few minutes couldn't hurt anyone, right?

She dozed on and off for a while as she floated blissfully under awareness. She barely registered the sense someone had slipped onto the bench beside her. It was only when she felt arms, like steel, pulling her into an embrace. She fell into the warm body and her eyes flew open at the smoky scent of leather.

"Shh...Elena, rest," he said quietly. Groggily she blinked at the man who haunted her dreams wondering if perhaps she was dreaming. He looked down at her concerned by her behavior but nudged her closer as she felt sleep claiming her again. His fingers were gentle as he massaged her neck softly. Tempting little tingles ran down her spine as his thumb grazed her ear. His soft breathing lulled her until she felt awareness slip away entirely.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Damon stared down at the exhausted woman cradled against him. She had looked so peaceful yet unfortunately exhausted. He'd been browsing the local costume shop for something appropriate to send along to his father. He figured with the level of anger over the cat videos, he should send a small gag gift. Perhaps it would piss him off enough to back off entirely. One look at Elena slumped against the wall had him rushing towards her. She shouldn't have been out at all.

For the past few weeks he'd found himself watching her closely. He used the excuse of asking her to dinner in order to watch her systematically drive herself into the ground. She stood for hours and hours on end before sitting down. Her lunches were tiny packed things that wouldn't even fill the bottom of a brown bag. He'd watched Christopher and noticed the boy at least got full meals but apparently at the cost of his mother's.

Every time he watched her stumble into her seat and pull out half a sandwich and an apple he saw red. He glared across the room willing for her to pull something else out of the bag. She never did he'd understood quickly no one could provide her with anything. No matter how much friends would try to convince her to take a hamburger on the house, she would decline because she couldn't pay for it. She refused handouts and while noble, it was a bit too self-sacrificing for his taste.

He turned his attention back to the woman in his arms and considered the deep rise and fall of her body as she slept. She slept deeply and he couldn't help but hope she'd remain that way through the night. He couldn't say what drew him to her but he found himself consumed. Every moment he spent in her presence seemed to get him all hot and bothered while every moment spent apart seemed like an eternity.

What interested him the most about his behavior was his attitude towards Christopher. He found himself sneaking over to the library most afternoons to spend time with Christopher. He would find the boy sitting in one corner working on his homework assignments or reading a book quietly. Damon would slide into the seat nearby and aid Christopher in any assignment before offering to do entertain him.

The two would sneak off to the park or arcade and just play for a while. It took some convincing for the boy to accept arcade money but Damon won the argument by convincing him to play competition games which couldn't possibly work if Damon played alone. Usually it worked and sometimes he could convince the boy to allow him to purchase a drink or small snack.

This mutual friendship allowed the two of them to find something both wanted in life. Damon received total acceptance and respect from the boy for the first time in a long time. Christopher received a new male role model who hadn't known him since birth. Christopher knew of Damon's interest in his mother but seemed okay with it, encouraging Damon to keep asking.

They hadn't told Elena about this new friendship since both knew she'd be displeased. Elena, while trusting enough of Damon to allow them some communication, would frown at the depth of the relationship this early in her knowing the man. Damon respected her in those feelings but found himself sneaking around as he usually did. Damon got what he wanted usually and right now he was content with playing down his relationships.

His thoughts left his head quickly when he felt her snuggling against him. He reached up to brush her hair from her face, delighting in her little nose wrinkle as the strands tickled her. He wrestled with a feeling of protectiveness as he found himself wanting to whisk her away and protect her from the world. It was much too soon for any serious feelings, he had thought.

"Is mom sick?" Christopher asked as he came to stand in front of Damon. Damon looked down at the costume bag and smiled. The two of them had spent the past week in deep discussion over Christopher's costume. Damon had been championing the ninja look due to the boy's dark looks and his quiet demeanor. Christopher had been hesitant about it.

"She's just tired I think," Damon replied. Christopher nodded thoughtfully and to Damon's surprise, the boy slid up against his other side. Damon wrapped his arm around the boy and found himself sandwiched between the two people he liked most in the whole town. It was turning out to be a very nice evening.

"Don't give up on us Damon," the boy whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Damon said.

"Mom's so stubborn but she needs someone to take care of her," Christopher explained. "She deserves to be happy."

"I don't give up," Damon replied simply. Christopher glanced up at the man and realized while his mother was stubborn, Damon took the crown. When Damon set his mind to something he would get it in the end. If Damon wanted Elena then no matter what she said, he'd get her.

"Good because she needs you even if she won't admit it" Christopher whispered. Damon didn't respond to the comment but he considered the meaning behind the words. Christopher was looking for a partner for his mother and nothing else would do.

"Go pay for your costume," Damon said as he handed him forty dollars. "I'll get your mom? Did you guys walk?"

"Yeah...we're over on Oak," Christopher replied as he started to wander towards the counter. Damon nearly swore after Christopher left the area. Oak was about seven blocks away and they'd walked with Elena's level of exhaustion? He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her?

He groaned before reaching down to lift the sleeping woman in his arms. She barely made a sound as he carried her towards the counter. One smile from the elderly saleswoman and the three of them were out the door towards Damon's car. They were not walking anywhere else.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Elena awoke suddenly, flailing as she shot up from the couch. She glanced around wildly and then calmed when she recognized her apartment. She leaned back against the couch and tried to remember that dream which lingered around the edges of consciousness. She had been at the costume store with Christopher and then Damon had come in. She had hot man on the brain apparently.

"Oh good, are you hungry?" a voice asked. Her eyes opened again and she stared at the man standing in the doorway of her kitchen. He was leaning against the door jamb as though he usually stood there. He looked completely comfortable with his surroundings and she watched him through half-asleep eyes as the smile curled across his face. He liked the fact he'd surprised her.

She found herself sputtering as he slid towards her, sliding his hands along her face until she was staring up at him. He smiled broadly before pulling her in for a kiss, the kind that made dream kisses weep in envy. She found herself pressing herself into his embrace as he lifted her to him. His fingers held her still as his thumbs moved in feathery caresses. He was a man who took but with such pleasure you forgot you hadn't been the one to initiate it.

She heard the needy moan slip from her lips as his fiery kisses ended. His lips moved to press to her cheeks, tips of ears until he slid towards her neck. She hissed when she felt the scrape of teeth along her jugular. Seduction was something she'd never dealt with and she found herself drowning in the sensations.

"I should let you have some dinner," he whispered with one more kiss to her neck. Her eyes were glassy as he stared at her and he found a smug sense of satisfaction in her reaction. She was a woman waiting for seduction and ravaging. She begged for a man's attentions and he wanted to be the one to watch her tumble into love-making. He would relish in every sound escaping from her lips and take pleasure in every movement she made.

"Din...Dinner?" she mumbled. "Wait, what?!"

"Shh..." he murmured as he felt her feathers begin to ruffle. She was incredibly adorable when anger started to seep into her being. Her eyes lost the glossy look and quickly hardened in irritation. He couldn't help but want to press all of her buttons.

"What are you doing here?!"

"You fell asleep at the costume shop so I brought you two home," Damon explained calmly. "Christopher went to bed two hours ago but I didn't want you to wake up with questions."

"How noble," she bit out.

"I wasn't the one breathlessly moaning your name," he said with a smirk. "Da...mon...Damon..." he sing-songed. "It was very sexy."

"But I...shut...stop..." she stumbled.

"It made me want to wake you up," he said as he nipped at her jaw playfully. "A pleasured woman is the sexiest thing in the world."

"I...you!"

"Exactly," he replied. "Me and you would be amazing but I'm content to wait."

"How kind..." she hissed.

"I made you shrimp primavera and it's getting cold," he said changing the subject. "Would you like water, milk, or a glass of wine?"

"I don't have anything besides water," she mumbled.

"Well you do now," he said as he lifted her into his arms. To her credit she struggled but he held on tightly. He laughed as she made sounds at him and he was struck by the look of her sputtering in anger.

"Put me down!"

"A few more steps," he chuckled. Before she could swing out at him, he slid her into one of the dining chairs, whisking the lid off of her dish. He watched as she took in the elaborate plate settings and glasses of wine sitting nearby. He saw her eyes widen at the chocolate cake set off on the side of the table, one slice missing. Her eyes moved on to stare at the second place setting where he slid into the other chair and lifted a fork. "It will get cold."

"I...where did you get all this?" she finally managed.

"I asked Liz to run by the boarding house and bring me some things. The food and wine were from my kitchen as well as the glasses. You provided the cooking materials," he replied. He swirled the carefully made pasta around his fork before offering it to her. "Taste it."

"I...thank you," she whispered as she reached out to take a bite. He watched in pleasure as she closed her eyes from the taste. He smiled at the look of happiness which crossed her features as she let herself enjoy for a moment.

"I would have made you something a little more to your liking if I had the time but I made pasta this afternoon so it was ready," he explained.

"You...made them from scratch?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course," he replied after his own bite of pasta. "The only worthwhile form of cooking is the kind you do yourself. I make excellent ribs if you're worried I'm only good for pasta."

"Trust me that didn't cross my mind, "she murmured. He noted with satisfaction she ate ravenously. She ate with a gusto he hadn't seen a woman have in years of dating. She ate everything, using the fresh bread he'd made that morning to sop up some lingering sauce. He ate just as quickly but found himself pausing to watch her. She was spectacular.

"Would you like more," he asked finally when he watched her polish off a third slice of bread. A blush spread over her cheeks temptingly and he heard the apologies before they were made. "Don't," he hushed her. "Don't apologize for enjoying dinner. It's the best compliment to see you enjoy it."

"I...I've made a fool of myself..." she replied shyly.

"You ate which was what the food was for," he replied. "Have some cake or I'll be insulted."

"Well if you put it that way," she replied as he slid the slice in front of her. "It's very good."

"Thank you," he replied as he savored his own bite. "It was my grandmother's recipe."

"It's the best I've ever had," she said with a smile. He reached out for her hand then, pulling it into his until he could press a kiss to her knuckles.

"You're very accommodating," he whispered. "I like it."

"I...I couldn't say no to this," she replied with a shake of her head. "You went through so much trouble."

"It was worth it," he murmured with another soft kiss. "I would love to linger but you need your sleep."

"I...thank you for dinner Damon," she said as she stood. He glanced down at the dishes feeling as though she was pushing him out the door. To his surprise she moved closer, tipping his head back. "I've never had someone cook me dinner like this. It's something I'll never forget."

Before he could tell her he'd do this again if she would smile at him again, she'd pressed her lips to his. She melted against him as she leaned down to show him her appreciation. He had thought her reactions had been perfect before but it was entirely different when she was offering her kiss to him. His hands slid to her hips gently as she stood over him and he tugged at his restraints. He wanted to carry her off to her bed and just lose himself in this perfect moment but he knew better. It was time for him to go home and let her rest. He had to be the gentleman here.

"Christopher's going to be in school and then go on a field trip on Tuesday," she said softly. "I...have the afternoon and evening off."

"A date...?" he asked. "You're saying yes?"

"I think one date won't hurt anyone," she replied with a smirk. "I was thinking maybe we could...maybe go on a picnic and enjoy a nice, warm day."

"I think it sounds really nice," he said. She smiled then, one of those gut-punching smiles that rendered him speechless. She leaned down and kissed him again.

"I'm not saying I'm ready for anything with lots of strings but I..." she struggled for words, "I think I should see where this may go and Christopher might actually leave me alone for a few minutes."

"Stubborn kid...gets that from his mother," he said playfully. She smacked his shoulder lightly and he smiled. "I'm okay with little strings."

They said very little as he slid the leftovers into her fridge while she put the dishes in the sink. He turned and watched her rinse them before leaving them in the bottom in order to wash them in the morning. They held each other's gazes as she walked him to the door, each fighting the urge to ask the other to stay. The words died in their throats as he swept her against the door.

"One more for the road," he whispered before his scorching kiss ensnared her. She was helpless against the onslaught as his fingers tangled in her hair. Both of them lost themselves in this moment which begged them to see where this passion was leading them. Their bodies screamed in mutual need as her fingers clutched at his back in pleasure.

Both so locked up in their embrace failed to notice the third person watching them. Down the hall stood the little boy, clutching the teddy bear he couldn't seem to grow out of, watching their moment. He smiled when he heard his mother whisper something to the man and at the soft chuckle she received in response. He watched for another second before heading back to bed, content with the resolution.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

So...no excuses over "Their Best Life", "Their Best Weekend", or "Clue Me In". I've been super busy and writing this chapter by hand on the side. I hope to get the next chapter of one of them out shortly.

Second order of business is my utter obsession with the Sims 3 suddenly. It's taking time out of my schedule but I can't stop...it's a sickness.

I'll be working on review replies again and I hope to hear from you all soon! Thanks for reading!


	7. Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-tVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"What is wrong with me?" Elena asked as she slumped against the plush carpet. She had been going on and on about the stupidity of accepting a date with Damon Salvatore.

"Okay so let me get this straight," Caroline began. Her place on the dark-blue armchair seemed to offer her the best place to be in charge. It didn't hurt she was wearing a plastic tiara and happened to be swinging a toy scepter around. The queenship suited her and Elena rolled over to stare up at the only person in her life who would be considered an expert in the dating game. "This super-hot, rich bachelor has taken a sudden interest in lonely-hearts Elena Gilbert and you are questioning this?! What is wrong with you?"

"I'd do him," Bonnie said from the vicinity of the dress rack. Caroline made a sound similar to a snort but then ladies didn't make sounds like that. "What, have you seen the man?"

"Bonnie you need sex," Caroline chimed in. "How long has it been...a year?"

"Well I'm only the runner-up. Miss 'I don't need a man' Gilbert takes the crown," Bonnie replied as she came over with a red dress, hanger and all, around her neck. "What do you think?"

"I think it'll win the pageant for best granny look," Caroline replied. "Try the green one."

Elena rolled her eyes at the bickering that ensued over the color choices. Elena sighed and tried to consider if there was a way to get out of the date. It wasn't that she was scared...well not really but she had to consider the rules. Her entire life was governed by those rules to provide the best life for Christopher she could ever imagine.

"Screw the rules," Bonnie said suddenly. Elena blinked and found her two friends kneeling beside her and staring intently. Caroline stuck her with the plastic scepter and Elena groaned from the pinch.

"Knock that off," Elena said. Caroline and Bonnie chuckled softly at her discomfort. Caroline moved back to her throne and grimaced at the clock. There was only fifteen minutes left before she had to re-open the store. While Caroline had been considered a colossal flake through high school she had somehow managed to turn a flailing dress shop into Mystic Falls' most fashionable boutique. Although she'd been offered to have the store purchased and run a much bigger store, she'd declined. "Caro's Closet" was the best shop in Mystic Falls as far as the women in town were concerned.

"Look it's been eight years Elena," Caroline said loudly. "It's not like it's been eight years since a serious relationship but it's been eight years since you..."

"She's looking for sex but seems to be getting lost between penis and orgasm," Bonnie replied.

"Exactly," Caroline replied with a dirty look. "My point is that you need a man to just...ravish you. For God's sake you need some romance and some hot sex."

"Yeah!" Bonnie agreed. "We've spent eight years hearing every little bit of Ty and Caroline's sex life. We need some new stories and rich, raven-haired, blue eyed sex God sex might just improve our girl talk."

"Hey Ty watched some video online and now he's learned this trick with his...okay not the point," Caroline trailed off when she saw the bored looks. "Okay the point is that you are a kickass single mom and you deserve some amazing sex and some incredible romance, not necessarily in that order. You deserve flowers and candy and hearts and some amazing, amazing stories."

"Plus do you want your experience to begin and end with 'I'm too young to be a father'?" Bonnie asked.

"Well...I'm practically a virgin," Elena whispered. "What if...I'm not...I mean..."

"Hey guys love that," Caroline said. "He'll get to teach you everything and he'll get to know you're going to remember him forever."

Elena thought about that for a moment. She knew even if nothing ever happened between her and Damon she'd carry him with her forever. She'd remember the look he'd given her after their kiss. It was a scorching look that made her tremble in want and urged her to beg him to take her any way he wanted. She would remember the taste of the best dinner she'd ever had and the look on his face when she'd agreed to dinner. He would always be the first man who made her want more.

"I'm thinking white with flower accents," Bonnie suggested, breaking Elena out of her thoughts. "Think of her dark hair and olive complexion. The Valenci original you have."

"Oh yes," Caroline said. "Perfect with the strappy wedge heels! Oh we have a winner!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Elena finally managed.

"Your date clothes," Caroline said with a scheming look. "Oh the man is going to fall at your feet and worship when we're done with you."

Elena groaned as Bonnie pulled her to her feet. Bonnie who seemed to be the pessimist of the group often surprised her friends with odd bouts of romanticism. Elena had expected Bonnie to be on her side about the whole dating thing but of course, she'd immediately sided with Queen of the dating scene and now...she was being dressed up with all the fixings.

"So tell us about the guy," Caroline coaxed. "Mom totally likes him."

"Yeah well if Liz likes him then we know he's the perfect man," Elena said with an eye roll.

"Put the damn dress on," Bonnie commanded as they shoved her into the dressing room. "Don't even think about trying to come out without the dress on."

"I hate you guys so...oh!" Elena exclaimed.

"What is it?" Caroline and Bonnie called at the same time.

"It's just...I...shit!" Elena cried as she stepped out onto the store floor. She wiped at the strange, emotional tearing as she waited for some reaction from her friends. She finally stamped her foot in impatience. "Well?"

"Oh my god!" Caroline squealed. "The man is going to eat his heart out!"

"You look amazing Elena!" Bonnie gestured excitedly. "Oh...oh! Shoes!"

"You guys are ridiculous," Elena said. "So it looks good?"

"Better than good," Caroline replied. "Look at Damon Salvatore, the perfect woman is coming for you!"

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Across town Damon was nursing a glass of his favorite bourbon as he tried to figure out how to plan the perfect date. He'd thought of all the usual stuff but nothing seemed good enough for Elena. He'd spent two days just staring off into space as he tried to figure out a way to make it so memorable she'd throw herself against him and beg him to sweep her off her feet.

"Okay what is wrong with this picture," Ric Saltzman asked as he slid next to his new friend at the bar. Ric gestured for a beer and looked over at his friend with a broad smile. "Ah she said yes."

"Yeah and I'm an epic failure," Damon replied as he banged his head against the bar. "I can't think of anything to do with her."

"Have you considered dinner?" Ric asked. "I hear people like to eat sometime between lunch and breakfast but I'm sure it's just rumor."

"Shut up Ric," Damon croaked. "I need to wow her."

Ric smiled broadly as Damon rattled off all the possibilities that wouldn't work. Ric considered his friend, the rich and lonely bachelor of Mystic Falls. They hadn't known each other that long but Ric already considered the man his best friend. After meeting by chance at a Founder's meeting they hit it off and usually found time to squeeze in a drink at the Grill.

Ric had never seen Damon act as strangely as he was at the moment. From day one Ric had known how interested Damon was in Elena Gilbert but at the same time Elena fought every advance with everything possible. Until Damon had made her dinner. Ric had tasted Damon's food and he considered foregoing women and begging Damon to cook every day.

"Well what does she like?" Ric asked.

"Um...her kid?" Damon replied with a groan.

"Okay I don't think that's good to plan a date around," Ric replied. "What's her other job?"

"Flowers," Damon answered. "Hey what about the gardens?"

"Good choice," Ric replied. "Take her there and then...picnic?"

Damon considered his options and then froze. Elena standing in a field of flowers and smiling at him was an image that made him happy. She would look amazing there and he found himself smiling a goofy grin. Elena wasn't like the other women he'd been with and he knew deep down no one would ever compare to her again. He'd never met a woman who could hit him one minute and then kiss him like the world was ending. He'd never met a woman who could do everything imaginable for her kid and put herself on hold. He wanted to wake her up from her frozen life and just make her see everything she'd been missing in her life. He wanted...well what he probably couldn't have.

"She can never meet my family," Damon finally managed. "Ever!"

"Oh come on they can't be that bad," Ric said. With one look from Damon and he began to wonder. Maybe they were that bad if Damon looked like that. "Seriously?"

"Well my brother would totally screw everything up. He has this annoying tendency to make everything about him and she'd coddle him. My father would rip her apart and feast on her desolation while my step-mother would pretend everything was completely magical. Wolves, the lot of them."

"Maybe they're not so bad... all right, all right they are," Ric said with an apologetic gesture. "Do you think you can actually date her and not introduce her to your family? Elena is a girl who will want the whole package."

"What does that mean?" Damon asked. Ric smiled at the complete confusion on his face at that thought. Damon really was clueless when it came to an actual woman.

"She's going to want holidays and families. She's going to want support and romance. She's going to want listening and love," Ric explained. "Dinner and sex isn't going to keep her around Damon. She's a keeper and trust me when I say they're the ones you miss when you screw it up."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Christopher had never wanted to be a burden to anyone and he often wondered if his mother regretted him. He loved his mom and he knew she loved him with everything she had but sometimes he wondered. His Mom was 26 years old and she could have had a career and maybe been getting married. She'd be thinking about having children instead of working herself to death for a seven year old.

He couldn't help but notice the dark circles around her eyes at the end of every week. He couldn't help but hear her stomach growl after she managed to get him some dinner. He certainly couldn't help but notice her longing for a better life and an easier one. He just wondered if maybe she would be happier without him.

He knew she'd tell him no and she'd spend weeks trying to convince him but he knew she wouldn't tell him she regretted him even if it was true. He knew there was nothing he could do about it but then he noticed the way she acted when Damon was around. It was like watching a switch go off when she saw the man. He could see her anger flare up and then extinguish suddenly when Damon pulled her into his arms. Although he pretended not to see, he found himself smiling whenever he saw the two of them together.

Maybe Damon could make her happy and then they'd all live happily ever after. Okay he didn't really believe in magical happy endings but it was nice to dream. They didn't have much to look forward to but he knew his mom deserved the best life could ever give her. Damon had better provide or Christopher would do his worst. You didn't mess with his mother or a devious seven year old would handle things.

"Hey," a voice said. Christopher's eyes shot up to look at the pretty blonde girl standing in front of him.

"Um...hi Andie," he squeaked. She smiled at him and slid down next to him, tugging the book out of his hands. "I...don't show that to anyone."

"Wow, you're really good," she murmured. "Is this your Mom?"

"Um yeah," he replied as Andie sat there and flipped through his sketchbook. He was sort of surprised to see anyone here since here happened to be underneath a tree that drooped enough to provide a cave-like structure. Christopher hid beneath there every recess since Mason and his friends preferred to hit people with tetherballs. It was the one time he could have a little peace and not worry about breaking another bone.

"Wow..." she added incredulously. "Hey...is that...?"

"Um that's nothing," Christopher said as he grabbed the book back and sat on it.

"You drew me?" she asked. "Why did you draw me?"

"That's not you...that's..." Christopher struggled for an excuse. He froze when she reached out and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"I like it," she said softly. "You're really good."

"Thanks," Christopher mumbled. He was still kind of in awe over her being there at all. She looked really pretty sitting under the trees and for a minute he wondered what she'd look like when she was a little older. She would be the prettiest girl in Mystic Falls and he knew he'd never stand a chance with her. He was just a poor kid who supposedly looked like a punching bag.

"Hey do you want to be my partner for the history report?" she asked suddenly. Every second grader was tasked with interviewing a Mystic Falls resident whose family had been living there for at least 100 years. They were usually supposed to get some things from the family's history and find out how that family has contributed to Mystic Falls since they came there.

"Why?" Christopher asked. He tended to be just a little hesitant around people who pretended to be nice to him. He was used to getting punched in the face by people he thought were nice. She probably thought he'd do the whole thing for her and then it would be an easy-A.

"Well I'm kind of sick of doing the projects all by myself and you always get good grades too. Plus you know a lot of Founding families while mine is sort of new," she explained. Andie's family had moved into town just before she was born and they'd never really taken part in town events. It was likely she didn't really know any of the Founding families except for the kids.

"Mason never does the work?" Christopher asked.

"Um like never. He claims he doesn't think that way so I should just do it and tell him what I did," Andie replied bitterly. "On top of that he doesn't even listen."

"I'll be your partner," Christopher agreed. "Do you know who you want to interview?"

"I was thinking maybe your Mom or that guy who is dating your mom?" Andie suggested. "I heard both families are two of the oldest in town."

Christopher nodded thoughtfully and watched as a smile spread across her face. She was so pretty...prettier than his mom but he'd never admit that. His mom was the most beautiful woman in the world but sometimes when he was alone he would think of Andie in that role and he'd nod to himself. Andie was something special.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD-tVD-TVD-tVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Okay so a short chapter but I didn't want to get into the date at this point. I wanted to do a little set up and finally introduce some of the secondary characters. All of them will continue to appear in various fashions but I wanted all the characters to have a little time apart from each other.

I will be working on the next chapter and "Clue Me In" over the next week or so. I hope you all enjoyed this!

Thanks guys!


	8. Desire

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD

The day dawned in absolute perfection as Elena sat on the tiny fire escape outside their apartment. She'd found the little bag of coffee grounds on her doorstep and knew Damon had brought her another gift. She sighed softly as she considered the newest town member and his penchant for presents. No matter how much she fought him on it, he remained stubborn. While she despised charity she found herself unable to fight with him over coffee. The rich grounds were much too comforting. It had been awhile since she could get up and enjoy a cup of coffee before work.

Christopher was still sleeping and the house was blissfully quiet. These were the moments she used to savor when they still had life insurance money. Once the money ran out she often had to use those few moments to cook breakfast before rushing off to work. Back when they had the money she only worked at the Grill and could spend those mornings with her son when he rolled out of bed early enough. Now she was lucky to get two hours with him a day.

She had a day off today and still could not spend it with Christopher. He had field trips and evenings with Jeremy and she had a date. A date! How unbelievably crazy was that entire concept? The last time Elena had a date was three weeks before Christopher's conception. She hadn't been in a dating mood with an infant and money troubles. As Christopher grew her time seemed to shrink more and more.

Caring for an infant seemed like a breeze once the bills started pouring in for an elementary school child. Diapers and formula cost a lot of money but medical bills for a broken arm? She preferred the diapers and formula. After the medical bills he grew like a weed and needed new clothes constantly and then shoes and school supplies. He also ate a lot more.

She leaned back against the cool brick and considered the town from her windows. It hadn't changed much from eight years ago when she packed a few boxes and went looking. A baby strapped to her and a gleam of determination in her eyes guaranteed she'd be heard. She'd signed that lease for the simple fact it was in a safe part of town. She could see the apartment from both her jobs and it was near the sheriff station. She could feel comfortable letting him walk home from one place to the other. She could feel comfortable leaving him alone to go and get mail from downstairs. It was one thing she didn't have to worry about as much. Although she always worried.

"Mom?" Christopher called sleepily. He poked his head out of the living room window and smiled. "You look pretty."

"Thank you," Elena stuttered. She watched as her little boy climbed out after her and snuggled up under the blanket she had dragged out with her. His dark hair tickled her ear when she lay her head against his. "Are you excited for your trip?"

"Yeah! We're doing all those tours for the local history project. Andie said she'd take notes and I could take pictures," he said excitedly.

"Andie huh?" Elena said with a smile. Ever since that family moved into town her boy had been sweet on that girl. He was much too shy to do anything about it but it seemed Andie was taking a bit of a leap. The girl was the picture of polite and good and seemed to be the sort of girl she would like her son to hang around. Andie was a lonely girl but she wasn't under the Lockwood thrall like many of the other kids. She wouldn't harm her son the way they did.

"Yeah, she didn't want to work with Mason so..." he trailed off.

"She picked the better man," she replied. "Now go have some cereal and I'll get you some juice."

With one glance at the bright sunlight, she smiled and thought how wonderful the day was to be going on a date with a gorgeous man.

-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Damon rolled over in his bed and stared out at the changing leaves. Fall was in the air, he had determined and it was something he hadn't realized he missed. There was something about Mystic Falls during the Fall. There was something magical about multi-colored leaves and that little crisp in the air. The square had been decked out for Halloween and many people were talking Thanksgiving already.

He thought about the traditional family setting he hadn't had for years and the holiday wrapped around it. For the oddest reason he wanted Elena and Christopher downstairs in the formal dining room. He could see her in his kitchen arguing with him about side dishes and the turkey carving. He could see Christopher in the Parlor watching television and begging for desserts.

What was it about them? Damon had dated plenty of women in the past but something about her just drew him in. When she had agreed to a date he'd had this odd sense of surprise. While he wanted a date with her he had expected her to continue to reject him. He was used to getting his own way and there was an element of the chase when it came to Elena Gilbert. He had thought he might lose interest when she agreed but she'd surprised him. He wanted her more.

He stood up from the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. He moved to stand by the large windows overlooking the balcony and whistled. It was a beautiful fall day and he had all sorts of plans. He would pick her up at the flower shop and drive, top-down, to the gardens. They would walk around and talk before surprising her with a picnic lunch. They would eat and get in a little make-out time and then he'd take her home, lingering in the doorway.

He opened the windows and stepped outside loving the coldness of Fall on his skin. He looked over the empty balcony and considered the space. He had not really spent much time making the place his own since he moved in but he had plans. If he was going to stay then he would make the place his.

He looked at the cool stone and thought about putting a table out here with maybe a space heater. He could drink his coffee and have breakfast out here when it was nice out. He glanced down the enclosed space to the other door. It had been his brother's room once upon a time and was completely ready to be a kid's room again. Maybe he could redecorate it a bit so once he wore Elena down he could have them here in his space. It did not hurt he could make sure they slept in comfortable beds and had enough to eat in the morning.

He shook his head against the thoughts invading his mind. It was too early to be considering her as someone who would spend the night. It was easily too early to be considering her son staying with him. No matter how much he tried to fight the thoughts his mind drifted to the large empty house which was perfect for a family. It had been alone too long over the years and it seemed to ache for someone to fill it.

A droplet fell onto his hand and he peered up at the sky. It was still sunny but perhaps some runoff had lingered on the roof. He glanced looked around him and felt another droplet. He gazed up at the slightly cloudy sky.

"Shit," he managed to hiss before the skies opened up in a torrential downpour. He glared at the sky as rain pelted him, resisting the urge to shake his fist at the heavens. With rain ruining his perfect plans he swore loudly. This was turning out to be a horrible beginning.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Elena stared at the rain falling outside and sighed. She had been alone in the flower shop all morning with only the delivery man coming in once. Mrs. Flowers had errands to run and Elena was trapped until noon when she could hang up the pink apron and go on her date. She couldn't help but wonder what he had planned with the sudden rain making an appearance. She hoped he hadn't gone through too much to have it all shot to hell.

She had let herself get incredibly excited when she pulled her new dress out of the bag. Caroline and Bonnie were the best friends a girl could have and between them she'd gotten a new date outfit. Bonnie bought the most beautiful pair of red stiletto heels to match the roses printed on her dress. Mrs. Flowers had taken one look at her and weaved a few flowers into Elena's hair. She had offered to pay but Mrs. Flowers had demanded she take them. It was her first date in eight years and she should enjoy herself.

Christopher had been positively giddy that morning when he'd seen her all dressed up. He had been almost as excited as she was but he couldn't seem to contain it. His mother looked happy and for the first time in a long time she realized she looked glowy. She stared at herself in the mirror for nearly ten minutes trying to decipher what it meant she looked so happy. It was just a date but then the man himself sort of had that effect on her. Damon Salvatore had a way about him.

The bell jingled promisingly and she shot up in excitement. He lowered the umbrella, propping it against the door, before smiling at her. She found herself smiling at him in return. He was right on time, on the dot. It was nice seeing a punctual man.

"You look...amazing," he breathed. She blushed prettily as he moved towards her. He looked like the bad boy, all leather and sex. He smirked at her for a split second before pulling her into his arms fiercely. She hadn't expected this as he kissed her thoroughly, seeming to reacquaint himself with her.

"Hi," she breathed as he pulled back from her. He reached up and tweaked one of the flowers gently. "I...um...you look...yum."

"Yummy?" he chuckled. "Well thanks."

"Sorry my mind's a little hazy," she replied.

"Uh huh," he said with another chuckle. "It's my sexiness that is wreaking havoc on you. If you want we could skip lunch and I could show you how mind-blowing I can be."

"I'd rather go to lunch first," she said softly. "I haven't eaten much today."

His eyes hardened and she almost stepped back from his steely gaze. He held her still as he blinked back his own anger in favor of deep thinking. She would eat soon enough and then he'd make sure she was full before she left. His plans had been derailed but he'd managed a spectacular plan B if he did say so himself.

"Lunch it is," he replied. "So are you ready?"

"Yep," she said as she spun out of his arms to hang up her apron. "Mrs. Flowers always closes from 12 to 1 so I can lock up and go. She'll re-open at one."

He nodded as he watched her move around to grab her purse and flick light switches. She turned off the register and locked up the small safe behind the counter. She turned on the misters to water some of the plants before grabbing his hand to pull him out the front door. Before a rain droplet could touch her, he had the umbrella over her head as she locked the door. Soon enough she was whisked into his Camaro, top-up, with heat blowing against her chilled legs.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she watched the town fly by past them.

"My house," he replied. "I had plans but with the rain I had to...adjust."

"What are we going to do?" she asked curiously. She should feel a sense of fear at being alone with a man in his home but she felt giddy. Damon wouldn't harm her in any physical way and she knew he had something amazing planned. He was the kind of man who took great pleasure in giving pleasure.

He helped her out of the car and rushed her into the front door. She shivered as he helped her out of new shoes, which by now were completely soaked. He took a towel off an inside table and dried her feet as she desperately tried to get him to stop.

"It's embarrassing Damon!" she said as she tried to pull her foot back.

"They got wet because of me and I'm taking care of you," he replied. Finally he let each one go before ushering her down the hall. She looked into each and every room as they passed amazed at the wealth. She'd never seen windows that large or wood surfaces that gleamed. The fireplace was the size of her largest closet and she almost begged to try it out.

He escorted her through the kitchen until she could see a set of double doors, dark mahogany with flower accents. He stopped in front of them and whirled around to face her. She reached out to trace the leaf designs carved into the doors before glancing up at him. He looked nervous to her but he was trying to appear nonchalant.

"I had plans," he began. "I thought we'd go to the gardens and have a picnic. We could just walk around and talk and then maybe I could convince you to go to dinner."

"That sounds nice," she said with a smile. "I haven't been to the gardens in years. It's too bad about the rain."

"I'll take you next time if you want," he replied.

"So cocky," she murmured. "I think I like that about you. You seem so sure of yourself in a...non-asshole kind of way." She reached up at touched his cheek softly. "You're so stubborn."

"Non-asshole, huh?" he said happily. "Well I'll take it. Now I had to improvise so it's not up to the standards of those snooty plant people at the Gardens..."

"What is it?" Elena asked. He turned and opened the doors, tugging her into the room. Her gasp was nearly silent as she looked at the room enclosed completely in glass. She recognized the style of the room from the gardening books she'd seen over the years. It was like an indoor greenhouse but it was used more for recreation. Typically a person would put all sorts of plants in pots and planters to keep them blooming during the harsh winters. Some people put benches and tables inside to promote the indoor garden look.

This one was filled with flowers and vases of all sorts until she felt like she was walking in a wildflower field. Everything was planned with such a discerning eye and she realized quickly she'd seen this style before. She spun around to look at him questioningly but finished her little tour. In the center of the space was a table and two chairs, decked out for a picnic. Candles burned brightly on various stone surfaces creating an odd little oasis in the middle of the outdoor storm.

"You did all this?" she asked softly.

"I had plans," he replied. "When they didn't work I had to make new ones. I wasn't sure the flower shop carried enough to make this reality but your boss came through."

"You bought all of this from the flower shop?" she asked incredulously. She had guessed from the arrangements which were classic Mrs. Flowers but she resisted it. There was no way he'd go through this much trouble for her.

"I wanted to create the gardens for you," he said. "I aim to please."

"Why?" she whispered. "Why did you go through all this trouble?"

"You better not be saying you aren't worth it," he replied bitingly. "You are well worth the expense and I wanted to make it clear to you I want this. You, I want you."

She stared up at him surprised at his vehemence. He wanted her to understand he was not looking for one date or one night with her. He wanted her to understand he was interested in her and she still wasn't sure why. She had done nothing to attract his attention other than do what she did every day.

"You fascinate me," he explained. "Did I mention how sexy you look right now?"

"No but I won't sleep with you," she said snarkily.

"I had that planned for date three but if you'd prefer we can bump it up," he replied as he pulled her tightly against him. She could feel him against her belly and unwillingly, she felt her body clench in pure feminine response.

"Aren't you cocky?" she murmured. She wasn't good at this sort of game but she thought she was holding her own. She hadn't flirted in years and something about Damon made her question whether or not it was working at all. Perhaps she sounded stupid and he was just being polite.

"Why don't you tell me?" he said with a quick nip to her ear. His breath was warm on her ear as he traced it with his tongue, tugging impatiently with his teeth. His hands had moved to her backside, cupping her in places usually requiring a slap to a customer's face. She could feel him against her, hard and throbbing and herself wet and warm. She knew he would not push for her today but something about his desire made her want him to try.

His lips and tongue tempted her as he made it clear he desired her. Her body was limp against his as she was swept along a path she'd only heard of before this moment. She'd never had the pleasure of feeling this way with someone even someone she hardly knew. His dark hair brushed against her in a caress mirroring the movement of his lips. She fought for clear-headedness as his lips met hers.

She was in a garden, man-made, but no less beautiful. She was in the arms of a man she was learning to care for on levels she didn't know exist. She was on a first date for the first time in years and all she could think about was his bed upstairs. She knew if she asked he would take her. If she merely whispered her desire he would honor it. She knew he would whisk her there and hours from now would ask her for another date which would hopefully involve a meal before a tumble into bed. She would accept as she basked in the glow of pleasure but she would always wonder if the sex was what made her accept.

"You make me forget to argue," she finally managed through his kisses.

"You make me crazy," he replied. "I can't get you out of my mind."

"Mmm...I like that but we need to stop," she said as she fought for a little distance. He allowed her none but he did stop kissing her. She blushed prettily before meeting his gaze purposefully. "Let's have lunch and talk."

"Absolutely crazy," he whispered as he let go of her to adjust his pants. "All right let's eat then."

She smiled at his discomfort while she led him to the table. He waited for her to sit down before sitting down across from her. He took her palm in his hand and stroked the back of her hand heatedly. She watched the motion for a moment as she felt each brush deep within her. When she raised her eyes to his she saw the stormy gaze that watched her. There was intent there but it was pushed back to promise her he would never push.

She sighed softly before lifting a glass of the wine he'd poured. It was still chilled slightly and she sipped the white wine slowly. It calmed her.

He was losing any level of calm he'd managed to find in the seconds they'd sat down at the table. He watched each sip of her wine with eyes like a hawk as her throat bobbed daringly with each sip. Something about her made him lose control and he wondered if he wouldn't lose it all and tug her to the floor. He could see her sprawled on the floor, limbs warm and inviting as he made her mindless. He could hear her soft sighs as though he'd had the pleasure of them before now.

Her eyes blinked seductively and he found himself lifting her palm to his lips to trace his tongue over the lines there. She gasped enchantingly and he watched the desire pool in her chocolate gaze. They were the darkest chocolate he'd ever seen and he wished to see them liquid and languid in contentment, unable to focus on anything but him. It didn't matter she wasn't truly his yet or her stubborn streak concerning herself and her son. All that mattered was the way she looked at him now when he was alone with her, aware of her desire and his.

All that mattered was this moment.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-

Hi all! Miss me? I'll be working on "His" tomorrow and then "TBL". My goal is to complete "TBL" before going back to "Clue Me In" because "CMI" is very intensive since I have to keep every single detail 100% straight.

Thanks guys!


	9. Halloween

There was something magical about dancing in the light of a roaring fire. He hadn't planned on her looking longingly at the large fireplace or the way her eyes had lit up when he'd suggested having coffee in the large parlor. She had almost pushed past him in her haste to the fire he'd coaxed into existence when she'd gone to use the bathroom. Her eyes had lit up in the way a man wished to see after a lengthy bout of lovemaking and he'd paused to watch her rush forward to watch the flickering flames.

It had taken no coaxing to tug her into his arms after pressing a button to demand music from the top-of-the-line stereo system he'd had delivered. The soft lilting voice combined with the subtle notes of the sax made them sway nearly in place. Her hands had wrapped around him softly as her cheek pressed against his shoulder. His hands at her hips controlled the subtle swaying while he closed his eyes in contentment.

She was incredibly soft in his hands, the way a woman should be in a man's arms. Her strength was inside where only the trusted could see what lay with it. There was an incredible warmth inside her, toughened by years of struggle, only to emerge in his arms. He'd always felt masculine but something about the way a strong woman held him made him feel like a champion. With her, he felt as though he was invincible.

Her body moved against his languidly, an unintentionally arousing movement. He made no mention of the swirling desire which simmered between them but he knew she was aware. How could she not be with their bodies pressed so tightly together? He didn't press, nor did he want to as they slowed to a stop. There was something intensely gratifying about no expectations for the stormy night.

She looked up at him dreamily and his heart beat wildly in surprise. Her hands slid up to cup the back of his neck, fingers playing lightly with the dark strands of hair there. Before he could formulate any type of thought she kissed him. He had spent a lot of time over the years enjoying kisses and perfecting his own technique but never had he experienced a kiss like this one.

Her lips were soft and languorous, the kind that made a man want to keep her in bed. It made him feel powerful and virile. Her fingers pressed against him, splayed against his neck in an intimate grasp which seemed all the more magical as she wove herself against him. Her lips parted pleasurably as they parted, his stunned gaze making her smile pleasantly.

"What was that for?" he murmured, his throat dry.

"For making me feel like a woman," she replied simply.

"Funny because when I'm with you I feel very manly," he replied. Her soft, tinkling giggle echoed around him, ensnaring his heart in an unrecognizable grip. Her eyes were wide, lit up from the excitement they'd shared. This was a woman who needed a man to help her, to romance her, to seduce her constantly. He liked her eyes liquid in pleasure, her limbs relaxed in contentment, her belly full from hunger, and her smile warm and inviting. He liked having her here with him and he wanted more.

"You're very manly," she murmured. "Mmm...I've really enjoyed myself."

"You thought you wouldn't? No trust Elena, no trust," he said gruffly.

"I don't date, as a rule," she replied softly. "This is the first date I've been on since Christopher..."

"Was little?" he asked.

"No," she said with a nod, "since he was conceived."

"Elena he's eight," Damon whispered. "That's just not possible."

"Why not?" she asked, affronted. She moved to step away from him in anger. She was adorable, pink cheeks and flaring eyes, but he reigned in his amusement. It was unlikely she'd find it funny and he didn't want to truly ruin the night.

"Because you're amazing!" he said firmly. "You're beautiful, sexy, strong, nurturing, and absolutely enchanting. The men must be fools."

"No one's really tried besides you," she murmured. "Why are you so hell-bent? I had thought it was to get me into bed but you've kept this up so long."

"I would love to get you into bed," he said suggestively, cupping her lower back to him. She could still feel him against her but he held her gaze firmly. His eyes were stormy, such a deep and unrealistic blue. She loved watching his eyes when he spoke to her in those teasing, playful tones. Sometimes she lost her place as he spoke to her and she stumbled to understand the conversation when she finally managed to catch up. "You made an impression on me; that first day in town."

"I did?" she asked in surprise. She had seen him, of course. It wasn't everyday Mystic Falls gained a young, attractive bachelor. He'd been beautiful to her as he surveyed the town, the sunlight shimmering over his skin as though it wouldn't dare be cloudy when he was out. She had felt that stirring of attraction that seemed almost foreign to her but she'd brushed it away as she so often did.

"Your smile and laugh," he said shaking his head. "I couldn't get it out of my mind and then well Christopher..."

"Thank you for that," she said passionately. "He deals with a lot from so many people and I will never forget that for the rest of my life."

She had the ghosting of tears in her eyes as he kissed her. Their eyes remained open, blue to brown, man to woman. He felt that fragility in her movements and questioned the control over her emotions. She was hanging on by a thread and seemed nearly ready to cave at any moment. Her son gave her strength, her situation gave her despair.

"I would do it again and again," he replied softly. "For a second when you came running out of the Grill I felt a crushing pain."

"Why?" she asked seriously.

"Because when he called you 'mom' I cursed the man who you were married to or engaged or involved with," he replied. "A woman like you with a son like him had to have someone in your lives who made you happy. To find out you didn't was unbelievable!"

"I've never really needed a man and I don't imagine ever being unable to live without one," she said strongly.

"Don't get so ruffled," he said with a chuckle. "I couldn't believe a man wasn't following you around on hands and knees begging for a kind word. You looked at me sadly in the doctor's office and then that chemistry! All I could think about was kissing you. All I wanted to do was kiss you."

"Damon..." she whispered.

"All I think about now is kissing you," he finished honestly. "You've gotten inside Elena. There's no stopping now for me. I like spending time with you and Christopher and I want to continue to do so."

"And if I refuse?" she asked.

"Then," he began with a soft caress to her cheek, "I'll honor your wishes but I'll keep trying."

"What are you doing for Halloween?" she asked suddenly. He paused in his caress to consider the question. He had expected many things other than this but somehow she was surprising him again.

"I'm...nothing?" he said hesitantly.

"Would you like to go trick or treating with us?" she asked. I know it's tomorrow but I'd like to see you again."

"You would?" he asked. "I mean...yes, I'd like that." He didn't like the level of unbalance he felt with her. He had always been so sure of himself, so confident of others but now she unsettled him. She was someone who innocently upped each level of relationship and the other floundered after her.

"We usually have pizza beforehand and then we do the circuit," she began. "We would love to have dinner with you too."

"I'll be there," he said. "So do I need a costume?"

"It's Halloween Damon," she said with a happy smile.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

A ninja met Damon at the door and he smiled broadly at the little boy who had taken his suggestions so seriously. Christopher had the broadest grin as he waved enthusiastically at Damon. Damon paused and stared at him looking for the cause of the excitement. A moment later he caught on.

"Looking good!" Damon exclaimed as he lifted the arm which now had no cast on it. "Smells a bit ripe though!"

"It does not!" Elena called from the back bedroom. "We scrubbed it raw!"

"She's joking right?" Damon asked.

"Nope I was in that bathroom forever!" the boy whined. "I thought my skin was going to fall off!"

"That better have sounded like 'my wonderful mother made sure I was squeaky clean' or no pizza!" Elena called.

"My wonderful mother made sure I was squeaky clean," Christopher mumbled. "What are you supposed to be?"

"The Mad Hatter!" Damon replied. "See, hat?"

"Yeah..." Christopher said. "So they were out of costumes?"

"Pretty much," Damon admitted. "It was this or be a white sheet ghost."

"Lame," the boy said as he gestured for Damon to sit on the sofa. "Mom ordered pizza. Is plain okay?"

"Sure," Damon replied. "So...how was the field trip?"

"Boring," the boy replied with an eye roll. "It was all about the Lockwoods and their awesomeness. They didn't talk about anyone else! I'm a Gilbert and they didn't say a word about us as founders!"

"Are you doing the report on the Gilbert's?" Damon asked. The boy had rambled on and on about the project and the pretty girl who was his partner. The boy rhapsodized about the beautiful blonde girl who was super-popular but the nicest girl he knew. He was excited about the chance to spend some time with her without Mason Lockwood and his goons following them around. To Damon's surprise Christopher wanted advice from him. He wanted to know how to behave, how to dress, how to show her what a great guy he is. Damon was floored.

"Well we talked about doing Gilberts and Salvatores since no one picked your family," he said softly. "Do you have stuff we could use?"

"I can probably dig something out of the attic," Damon mumbled in embarrassment. He hadn't expected the child to look to him for anything even though he liked spending time with him. Damon had never been looked up to before since his brother and him differed from birth. Damon was the screw-up who had to have messes cleaned up. He was the one kept in an attic, dusted off, and pushed into some social sphere for an hour or two before being hidden away again. It was an odd feeling to be so important in someone's life.

"Why Mr. Hatter, will you direct me to the Queen of Hearts?" Elena said seductively from the hallway. "I'm feeling a bit tart."

Damon whirled around to stare at the woman who haunted his thoughts constantly. Her patent-leather shoes, a little scuffed began his upward perusal over the lacy white tights to the bottom of the knee-length blue dress. The white apron was tied loosely around her waist before flashing a hint of cleavage at the v-neck collar. A black headband completed the outfit and he smiled at her.

"Well Alice, I think I can help," he said with a smile as he stood to greet her. Her 'Alice' was not the sexy, stereotypical adult costume. There was something softer about the way she wore the light blue dress which clearly was her own and the way she looked up through mascara-clean eyes. She was sultry and sensual in an understated way that made him want to drag her to a bed and have his way with her. He wanted to shred those tights from her legs and just ravish a Disney character. There was something slightly unsettling about that idea.

"Silly Damon," she said as she pulled him in for a kiss. Her shoes were nearly flat and he smiled at her pulling him down to her mouth. He'd never cared much about the height of the woman but to feel her arms around his neck and her pulling him to her height was something he'd never known he missed.

"Wow," he breathed when they parted. "I repeat...wow."

"I missed you," she said softly against his ear. "How was your day?"

"Boring," he said bitterly. "The Council is all pushy about some big party they want to hold in December. Apparently the Lockwoods are having a new wing built onto the house and can't hold the damn thing."

"You should offer," she said as she went into the galley kitchen to get them a glass of wine. She tried to hide the label, knowing it was the cheapest bottle in the liquor store but the most she could scrounge up for an unexpected date. He took the bottle from her and poured.

"I used to drink this out in the woods when I was a teenager," Damon said. "I lost my virginity on this stuff."

"So did I," Elena replied. "Mine probably wasn't as um...glamorous as yours."

"So the party?" he asked with a cautious sip of the wine. It tasted the same way it had when he was fifteen, strong and slightly thicker than necessary. "Are you proposing I throw a Christmas party for the Mystic Falls elite?"

"No one has seen the Manor since your father lived there and you could show up the stuffy Lockwoods with a fun, young party," she said with a flirty smile. "Anyone who can pull off the Mad Hatter hat can surely throw one hell of a party."

"Why don't you sit on the Council Elena?" he asked suddenly. It had been on his mind for weeks when he discovered there was no Gilbert on the Council. It was a hereditary title and one she clearly didn't use.

"They don't like to associate with the unmarried, mother who lives in the cheapest apartments in town," she said tensely. "I offered it to Jeremy but he said it was my chair until Christopher was old enough."

"You mean the Lockwoods?" he asked.

"Richard doesn't like the fact I won't sleep with him," she said. "Carol doesn't like me because Richard does. The other members follow their lead."

"He's propositioned you?" Damon asked, gripping her wrist firmly. "Has he touched you?"

"No," she said with a quick shake of her head. "He comes around when my lease is up and ups it a little for every 'no'. Pretty soon I won't be able to afford this place."

"He can't do that," Damon said. "How does he get away with it?"

"Other than being the Mayor?" she asked. "He raises everyone's but mine is considered the prime apartment since it faces the center of town. We'll have to leave the Falls if he ups it too much."

"You're amazing," he said whirling her into his arms as he pulled the wine glass from her hand. "The way you handle your life and your son...the way you smile at me when the world seems to be crushing you, I'm just in awe."

"Damon," she breathed.

"Host it with me," he said. "Be the lady of the house."

"We've been on two dates," she said in surprise. "Who's to say we'll still be seeing each other in December?"

"Call it faith," he replied. "So...will you help me plan it and host it? Christopher can be my right-hand man plus to see you all decked-out out in some sexy, elegant gown? And picture this decked in a tux."

"You're a little too charming smirky eye-roll hotshot," she said playfully. "If we're still doing this then sure."

"Mom! Pizza's here!" Christopher called. With one quick peck, she sashayed out of the kitchen while Damon desperately tried to figure out why he found Alice in Wonderland so damn sexy.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Elena watched as kids ran around the square, bags full of candy and eyes wide in excitement. The night was winding down delightfully, laughter filling the air as kids begged for five more minutes, just five for more candy. Her own son had conked out about ten minutes earlier as the last mini-snickers bar disappeared into his bag.

She glanced up at the man who had her son in his arms. Damon had kept up with him with an energy she marveled at. He shared Christopher's excitement with abandon, each piece of candy talked about with a running comparison of each house's offering. He ran after him, laughed, smiled and still managed to sneak a kiss here and there when she least expected it.

"Where did you come from Damon Salvatore?" she asked as they walked down Main Street. He smiled down at her sleepily as he adjusted the sleeping ninja on his back. She slid her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"I would think of something witty but I'm exhausted," he replied. She grinned up at him and he felt his heart tumble slightly at her smile. Her arm was wrapped around his, a bag of candy in the other, and her son pressed to his back. Something was happening to the three of them and he couldn't help but wonder what would happen next.

He watched her tuck Christopher into bed, peeling his costume off to slide him under the sheets in his underwear. She kissed his forehead as she snuggled the quilt around him, murmuring her good-night to him. Damon watched as she slid the costume into his little blue hamper, tugging the lid back down before spinning to tuck his shoes in the closet. He watched her pull some candy out of the bag and lay it on his nightstand before putting the rest by the door. He watched as she pulled clothes out for the next day, smoothing his shirt out on the hanger before matching it with a pair of jeans that looked ready to fall apart.

Finally she turned to him, taking his hand in hers and leading him to the living room. She glanced around the room before tugging him down for a kiss. He went willingly, his hands sliding over the white ribbon, untying it swiftly before lifting it away. She kicked her shoes off and blinked sadly. He watched as she tugged the cushions off the couch, grasping the bar tightly before pulling the sofa bed out. It creaked and clanged as she set it on the floor, smoothing out the sheets and tugging pillows from the small ottoman onto the mattress.

"Hey stop that," he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Don't be embarrassed."

"I can't even invite you to stay because that half of the bed," she said gesturing to the right, "has broken springs."

"When we spend the night together," he said huskily, "we won't be tired, we won't have to stay on one half of the bed, and your son will not be sleeping next door. I really like that kid but our first time will not be where he can hear us."

She turned in his arms, sliding her hands up his arms before tugging off his hat. It dropped to the floor as their lips met. He pulled her closer, lifting her effortlessly against him. Desire unfurled as she nearly considered begging him to stay just so she could lessen this incredible desire raging through them. He'd never been so content to date without sex but for now he was genuinely happy waiting for the right time.

"I guess I should say good night," he murmured against her lips.

"Yeah...good...mmm," she breathed as they slid together again. "...night."

"I had a lot of fun," he said as he put a foot of empty air between them. "I was wondering if you'd like...if both of you would like to come over on Sunday and watch movies. Christopher told me it was movie day."

"We'd love to," she said as they walked to the door. He turned to her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Damon."

"Yeah," he said softly.

"I'm glad you kept pushing," she said happily.

"So am I."


	10. Lockwood

The town was aflutter with the news of the latest gossip as the town moved deeper into November. No one could deny the news of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelor being seen in the midst of an increasingly serious relationship with one of their own. Damon Salvatore had quickly become the epitome of gossip since his arrival and many of the townsfolk wondered just what he was doing there and who he intended on doing it with. Many were increasingly surprised to see his decision to date Elena Gilbert as his first major foray into the daily life of the town.

Elena Gilbert had a long, drawn-out history in the town but no one could deny she was born and bred in Mystic Falls. That idea alone earned her more respect than an outsider for dating a Salvatore. Everyone knew of her and many recognized her from her nights at the Grill but most hadn't really bothered to get to know the single, unwed mother before this moment. Now speculation abounded about the young woman and how she managed to snag the richest man in town.

Many of the townspeople watched eagerly for little shreds of gossip surrounding the couple. The couple had been seen out and about throughout the weeks as they went to dinner and the movies. The child had attended the apple festival with them and no one could deny the looks of happiness when the man and boy left Elena to talk to her friends. They watched as Damon and Christopher laughed and had fun at the cheap booths, winning two teddy bears and one bag of candy. One bear went to Elena while the second was given to a toddler who seemed to like it. The candy had disappeared between the three of them while the wrappers littered pockets.

Everyone watched as each night Elena worked as a waitress, Damon would enter the establishment around dinnertime. She would take his order with a light blush on her cheeks when he scooped her hand to his mouth for a soft kiss. Women at surrounding tables tended to lean forward to catch a glimpse of the kiss while sighing out of desire for that sort of attention.

The moment Elena took her break, two orders of food would be delivered to Damon's table. They ate together, talking and laughing, while enjoying that hour in absolute happiness. Some evenings Christopher would accompany them and the family seemed to exist in their own bubble. At the end of dinner Damon would pull Elena towards him in a passionate, yet appropriate kiss before saying a good-bye to Christopher.

During all of their beautiful interactions two people seemed to find the relationship distasteful. The two people in question also happened to be a couple; the most powerful in town. Both had reasons for their dislike of the relationship and both seemed unsure how to proceed. Interestingly enough the two did not view the threat together but each brooded over how a new power couple could disrupt their own, individual lives.

Carol Lockwood saw Elena Gilbert as a threat. Carol remembered her own humble beginnings and found Elena to be a tad too similar. Carol, the daughter of the local postmaster, remembered all too well the need for marriage when she'd found herself two months pregnant with Tyler. Luckily she had been attractive and convenient for Richard's mounting political desires. He needed someone from the working class and his current girlfriend fit the bill. The pregnancy helped lend to his family man persona as well.

Carol had gone from a closet-sized room in her father's house to living in the Lockwood mansion overnight. She'd had the greatest wedding of the decade and had ushered her son into the world in the lap of luxury. Her deteriorating relationship with her husband seemed to matter little when she realized what her station in town accorded her. She had the freedom to do as she wished and run the social spheres while her husband spent a great deal of time with any young woman he wished.

Elena was different from Carol and Carol recognized it. Elena had made her way in the town on her own. She worked for every dollar she had and she made sure her son had the best values. The two were a unit, the envy of any mother, and they lived in absolute happiness even when the bills grew tight. While Carol had the power, Elena had the respect. If she managed to snag a Salvatore than Carol's reign would be over as the women would flock to Elena for social directions. It was all Carol had and she was not willing to share.

Carol had liked Damon from the moment she met him. He reminded her of a much younger and kinder Richard. He was at the peak of his youth, rich and powerful, while his attractiveness brought in anyone who was intimidated by his power. The man had been kind to her and even a tad flirty in the early days. For the first time Carol had fantasized about a younger man and wondered if he could be coaxed into an affair.

Elena Gilbert had ruined that aspiration. Damon looked at the woman as though she was the sexiest woman alive, head tilted to the side when she walked away from him. She had caught them kissing by Elena's apartment and couldn't hide the shiver of desire she'd felt when she watched Damon's hand ghost over the side of Elena's breast. She had managed to ensorcel the man so completely his eyes never wandered to other women. He only had eyes for Elena and it made Carol worry.

Richard Lockwood on the other hand found himself worried about the relationship in ways completely different from his wife. Richard recognized Damon Salvatore as the first true threat he'd faced in his life. The young Salvatore could very easily unseat Richard from power if he so chose to bother.

Damon had remained quiet and set apart during the first few council meetings. He hardly spoke and only voted on an issue when his vote was necessary. Increasingly he was beginning to be vocal, pushing for certain issues over others. Often he opposed Richard's opinions and his voice was infuriating Richard as others seemed to waffle on the issues. This upset of power was making Richard feel anger he hadn't felt since he realized Carol had given him one namby-pamby elder son.

Richard had little respect for his wife and hardly cared for her well-being at all. She had been a pastime for him when he was younger, a woman happy to spread her legs for the most eligible bachelor. She had been a virgin, the first he'd had and there had been a slight feeling of accomplishment at being her first. The pregnancy had been unwanted and he'd wondered if perhaps she'd intentionally trapped him. Lockwood's did not have illegitimate children and so Richard was trapped.

Throughout the years he had taken great pleasure in watching Carol realize he had seduced all of her friends. He had liked her watching as he petted a new conquest. He always pretended to be unaware of his wife's presence but he'd always known she'd never comment. His greatest pleasure had been the seduction of the younger women, just legal girls who he would allow to take one trinket from his room, usually his wife's.

He hadn't missed the look of desire his wife had when looking at Damon Salvatore. He'd never seen her look at another man quite like that and he felt an anger stir. Salvatore was already challenging him in politics but now he interested Richard's wife? He had heard rumors of Salvatore's interest in a local girl and had breathed a sigh of relief. That of course had been squashed when he found Damon kissing Elena Gilbert on Halloween. That had made him see red.

Elena Gilbert was a beautiful woman whom Richard had been watching since she'd begun developing at the age of twelve. He'd held respect for her parents but had often frequented the family home in order to watch the girl. He would never forget when he'd stopped by with papers for Grayson and Elena had answered the door in a long t-shirt at the age of fifteen. She had just woken up and he'd hidden his arousal behind a file folder like some high school student.

He had comforted her at the funeral, her one allowance of a hug from him. The feel of her lithe body pressed against him had been the cause of Mason's birth, he'd been sure. As Elena inched towards adulthood he had begun cultivating a relationship with the girl in any capacity but then she'd gone and gotten pregnant.

He had thought it would be the end of his interest but Elena had surprised him. Her beauty had compounded each day her belly rounded. She had that magical glow pregnant women were said to have although Carol had never carried it. She had been the picture of motherhood holding her son and her innate inner beauty had shined as she struggled.

He had offered her the luxury of a lifetime if she'd consent to be his mistress but she'd refused. He had known it was a matter of time before she needed the cash only he could give her. He had bided his time as the rent rose and her jobs brought in a little less money. He'd tasked Mason with bullying little Christopher, hoping at some point she'd need money for the medical bills. Then Damon Salvatore had entered the scene.

The bastard had entered in at the moment Elena would have caved and he'd taken the bills from her effortlessly. He'd swooped in like some prince on a white horse and Richard had seen her swoon. To see them out and about made him seethe in anger. It wasn't a fling and even he could see it. The man was falling in love with her and she had allowed him to be the first man in her life.

He'd watched her, pleased with her attitude, as she turned man after man away. Many wanted only a fling with the beautiful young woman since many did not wish to become entangled with her son. She had turned each away as kindly as possible but she'd remained alone with her boy. Now she'd begun dating and she'd chosen the wealthiest man in town. Even Richard was a tad uneasy about the unknown Salvatore wealth.

Even now, sitting at the Grill he watched as Damon massaged her neck during a fifteen minute break. His voice was soft as they spoke and he watched Elena offer something to him and glancing over at her son who was doing homework. The two of them bent their heads together before Elena tugged Damon's cell phone towards her, dialing a number from memory.

Within moments she was turning to hug Damon, stating how happy and excited she was. Christopher moved towards them and Elena told him whatever it was she had arranged. The boy seemed interested before turning back to his homework while the adults discussed something excitedly. Moments later she left to return to work and Richard sat up straighter. He'd made a point to sit in her section every night.

"Hello Elena," he said gently. For some reason he liked sounding fatherly around her and often was able to disarm her when he acted this way. She seemed to be unsure if he was coming onto her or acting like an uncle who seemed genuinely concerned about her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she tugged her order pad and pencil out of her apron.

"What can I get you Mayor Lockwood?" she asked. Many things fluttered through his brain but he managed to grab a hold of himself.

"Scotch on the rocks," he said. "I'll take the pot roast as well."

"Anything else?" she asked, her eyes darting to Damon and Christopher.

"Your rent has been coming later and later Elena," he said gently. "Are you having difficulties?"

"I'd rather not discuss it now," she said firmly. "You'll receive it by December 1st."

"You know your lease is up shortly," he offered. "We'll need to discuss it."

"I already spoke to Mrs. Lockwood," she said warily.

"Ah but Carol doesn't understand the intricacies of the rental business," he replied cockily. "We'll need to sit down and discuss it."

"I...I suppose," she replied. "When?"

"I was thinking Thursday," he said warmly. He knew Damon had plans that day it would be beneficial to meet with her when he was unavailable. He needed to play with the new developments cautiously if he wished to continue his pursuit of Elena. Damon being present would only hinder him.

"I'll only have thirty minutes," she replied. "Around eleven?"

"That seems fine Elena," Richard replied. "By the way how is your son's arm?"

"Better thank you," she said quickly. "I'll put your order in."

He watched her walk away, hips swaying gently as she rounded the bar. He glanced up at his competition and toasted him when he noticed Damon watching. He wanted Damon to be unaware and think he was merely an older, family man who had an interest in an old friend's daughter. On the other hand, he wished Damon to be aware of any interest if he could manage to sway her into his bed. It would be a victory he'd never forget.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Christopher was finding the developments in his mother's life to be incredibly beneficial to himself. Damon made his mother happy and Christopher couldn't be happier. No one could mistake the glow from her that lit up around Damon. She seemed so much younger and carefree when they spent time with him and it carried on to the day after.

Damon spent a lot of time with the both of them and Christopher finally knew what it was like to have a close male role-model who wasn't family. Damon seemed genuinely interested in Christopher and they had a lot of fun with or without his mother. One Saturday Jeremy had been busy so Damon had taken him to the arcade followed by a movie with popcorn and candy! It had been a great day followed by pizza and ice cream. His mother had shook her head at the sugar but had let it go.

In the meantime Christopher and Andie were spending more time together because of their project. She'd seemed completely interested in Christopher's drawings. They'd started spending some time during and after school to conduct research on the Gilberts and Salvatore's but often they did not work at all.

Andie had stopped spending as much time with Mason and his boys and had chosen instead to join Christopher at lunch on occasion, discussing drawing and her favorite hobby, reading. They'd discussed their presentation and had decided to do a book as their project. They were going to find out the histories and combine them in a home-made book. Andie would write the story and Christopher would do the illustrations. All in all it seemed to be working out for them.

Now he chose to work alone as he went through some of Damon's family journals from the 1800s. Damon had managed to dig out a few boxes of Salvatore history but had been unaware of the contents. It had never been an interest to him but now with Christopher, he was enjoying looking through the materials.

"Damon? Do you know the two brother's story in this journal?" Christopher asked. "Some of the pages are dirty."

"1860s?" Damon asked as he slid the one photo album to the floor. At Christopher's nod he frowned as he thought back to the old legends. "No one is really sure since the brothers died in 1864 so the only record was their father's and he wasn't always truthful..."

"Well?" Christopher asked.

"The legend goes two brothers fell in love with the same woman," Damon began, "She was supposedly incredibly beautiful and desired by all the men in town. She took a special interest in the Salvatore's as they were the richest family in town. Unknowingly she started seeing both the brothers secretly and began planting seeds of hatred between them."

"So what happened next?" Christopher asked excitedly.

"Mystic Falls dealt with a wave of fear and there was a witch hunt," Damon continued. "Rumors began swirling she had enchanted the town with her magic and the brothers' father led the hunt. The brothers overheard and rushed to her aid but in the process were shot and killed by the hunters."

"And the woman?" Christopher asked.

"No one knows what happened to her other than she escaped," Damon filled in. "They used it as a story to keep men only interested in good women. It worked for awhile too."

"Are you named after the one brother?" Christopher asked softly.

"My mother really liked the story so yeah," Damon replied. "She thought it was romantic the brothers came together to help the woman they loved."

"Do you love my mom?" Christopher asked suddenly. Damon sputtered helplessly at the innocent, yet protective question. Christopher slid the journal to the floor and met Damon's eyes fiercely as he waited for the answer.

"We like each other very much," Damon replied hesitantly.

"Jeremy said I should ask about your intentions," Christopher said.

"I see," Damon replied. "Well I can tell you I intend to keep seeing your mom and if love will ever entered into my relationships, I expect it to be with her."

"Will you protect her from Mayor Lockwood?" he asked. "He makes her uncomfortable."

"Yes," Damon replied honestly. "Has he ever hurt either of you?"

"No...but mom's scared of him," Christopher said. "He likes to come to the apartment to collect the rent and she sends me to my room if I'm there. She...doesn't want me to see when he tries to touch her."

"When is he coming again Christopher?" Damon said angrily.

"Thursday when you have to go out of town," Christopher said fearfully. "I'll be at school and Jeremy has classes. He'll try something!"

"Don't worry kid," Damon said. "I'll be there. She won't face him alone."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Hey guys!

Thank you for reading another chapter. I wanted to ask a favor of all of you. I am giving a presentation on fanfiction on Monday October 8th and I would love if you would all go to my blog and open the third post. I'm asking for feedback on what fanfiction means to you or what it has led to in your life. I'd also love to hear why you love Delena. It would mean a lot if you could take a few moments.

Either way thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Just what were Elena and Damon planning?

Tsukikomew (d.o.t.) blogspot (d.o.t.) com


	11. First

The smell of coffee was divine and Elena smiled blissfully at her amazing morning dream. She snuggled deeper in the covers and begged for another five minutes before her alarm went off. As she snuggled she encountered something unexpected that had her rearing up in surprise.

"Forgot I was here?" Damon chuckled. "I thought I was memorable."

"Right the downed tree," she murmured. "I'm not used to waking up with a man in my bed. I have to protect my virtue."

He smiled at her and she crawled up to him, kissing him softly before snuggling onto his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair while she kissed him again and again. The first night spent together had not been planned. A particularly nasty storm had raged and Elena had refused to let Damon walk the two miles to his house when they heard a tree was down. He'd offered to sleep on the floor but she had been against it completely.

"So did you sleep okay on the slightly broken half?" she asked innocently.

"I had to ninja out of there since you crawled on top of me," he replied. "Seriously you are a snuggler."

"Is that a problem?" she asked self-consciously. As she said, she never shared a bed with a man and she was unsure how to approach the subject. Perhaps he was a non-snuggler and found it unattractive...

"Nope," he said with the signature 'p' pop. "It makes me feel manly and desired."

"Oh," she said at the shift. His eyes had darkened while her body softened. She felt herself sinking against him while his hands slid over her hips. He preferred to think of her in silks and satins but the cotton boxers were somehow deliciously sexy.

He was full of her, he realized belatedly. He hadn't seen it coming at all but somehow she'd gotten inside him in a way he'd never really expected. He'd known it was different than the other women and this relationship would be much more serious. He just hadn't expected to feel so domestic.

Usually by this time he'd said goodbye to the girl and spent an hour drinking a cup of coffee feeling a bit dirty and completely unsatisfied. This time he was sitting with arms full of a woman and he felt more satisfied with no sex than when he actually had sex. It was an odd feeling for him and he couldn't help but wonder what it all meant.

"What time is it?" she asked huskily. His eyes widened at her tone but she seemed oblivious as she slid from his lap, slipping her feet into her ratty slippers.

"Ten," he replied.

"Did my alarm not go off!?" she shrieked as she ran down the hall to Christopher's room. "Where's Christopher?"

"At school," Damon replied. She flew back into the room and stared at him blankly. Damon laughed before getting up and enfolding her in his arms. "You are so adorable in the morning."

"How did Christopher get to school?" she asked, muffled against his chest.

"I took him," Damon replied. "I got him up, fed him and walked him to school."

"You...what?" she sputtered. He picked her up and hauled her silent body to the kitchen, sliding her into one of the chairs. With a flourish he presented a warmed plate heaped with eggs, sausage, toast, and home fries. She glanced at the clean kitchen and back to Damon as he poured orange juice into an unrecognizable cup.

"Eat up," he commanded.

"I didn't have any of this in the apartment," she mumbled.

"I picked it up on my way back," he replied with a mouthful of toast. "I felt like cooking while you slept. Oh and I picked up your dry cleaning since the ticket was on the counter. Lillian says 'hi'."

"You...you...what?" she stuttered. "Shouldn't you be on a plane right now?'

"You wound me," he said with a hand to his heart. "You don't want me anymore."

"I just meant you had plans," she said apologetically. "I'm sort of slow after I just woke up so I can't do the witty remark thing."

"I cancelled my trip," he replied softly.

"Why?" she asked mid-bite.

"Because Richard Lockwood makes you uncomfortable," Damon answered honestly. "Before you get pissed and independent acting let me tell you Christopher told me. He was concerned and honestly so am I."

"Christopher talked to you about it?" she asked sadly. "He knows?"

"I think that kid is very perceptive," Damon answered. "He worries about you and he doesn't like Richard. I promised him I'd protect you."

"He knows..." she mumbled dejectedly. "I thought I'd hidden it from him."

"Hey," Damon said as he moved to kneel next to her chair. "We don't see you as being less independent or strong because some asshole has an obsession with you. We want to protect you."

She turned to him before hugging him tightly, surprising him. He stumbled a little and they tumbled to the floor, his arms full of her. They laid there on the floor for long minutes in absolute silence. He rubbed his hand over her back and smiled when he remembered she was wearing one of his t-shirts. It had been pure luck she'd gone home with it when she did laundry at the manor when the machines in the building had broken. It was another first for him when he considered a woman wearing his clothes.

"Sometimes I want to have someone to look out for me," she said quietly. "I try to show Christopher how to be self-sufficient and not need help but sometimes it's all I want."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Damon said quietly. "I want to help you."

"Damon?" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she admitted quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," she repeated.

"Good," he said quietly. "I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love too."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD

Damon spent twenty minutes in her shower, cursing the barely warm water. He hated thinking this was how she spent every day. Her water pressure was terrible and her water was barely hot. The tiles were chipping and he knew there had to be mold in the ceiling. He reached out and grasped one of her towels, dragging the blue cloth around his hips. The crappy mirror was fogged up and he fumbled around for a razor.

"You're early Mayor Lockwood," he heard Elena say loudly. He placed his palm on the sink and grasped it tightly. He had planned on being dressed and sitting on the couch in order to intimidate but he had lost track of time. Rolling his eyes at some generic creepy statement Richard had made, he squared his shoulders and opened the door.

"I'm worried about you Elena," Richard said soothingly. "Your rent payments are getting later and later. I can help you out."

"In exchange for being you mistress?" she asked. "I'd rather continue with the payments."

"But dear, you can't afford the increase in rent this year," he cajoled. "I'm only suggesting I could provide you with a better house than this."

"Mayor..." she pleaded.

"Think of the life you could give Christopher," he said. "Think of what you could buy for him if you didn't have to worry about your rent. He could have new clothes and better entertainment."

"Darling did I leave my shirt out there," Damon asked when he'd heard enough. Elena turned to him happily while Richard looked like he swallowed his tongue. Damon watched as Elena's eyes dipped to his wet chest and he grinned with masculine pride. With eyes watching Richard he moved forward and kissed her. Elena went willingly, hands sliding up to his neck while he grasped the towel. "Ah...you're wearing it."

"Damon?" she asked, glancing down.

"It looks better on you anyway," he said loudly. "Hello Richard."

"Damon," Richard greeted menacingly. "I thought you were headed to Richmond."

"I convinced him to stay," Elena said catching on.

"She's very convincing," Damon said suggestively. "I'll just grab my pants. Did you need something Richard?"

"We were discussing Elena's rent," Richard said angrily. "I was unaware you'd be here."

"Well to be fair we hadn't discussed you," Damon said smugly. "I was planning on asking Elena and Christopher to join me for Thanksgiving and then we got distracted."

"Thanksgiving?" Elena asked turning back towards Damon.

"Well we already agreed on the Christmas party so I figured maybe we could go away for Thanksgiving," he said ignoring Richard. "Jere can come too if you guys do the whole family thing on Thanksgiving."

"We'd love to," Elena replied with excitement. She launched herself at Damon and he caught her one-armed while clutching the towel tightly. She seemed completely unconcerned with his near nakedness as she forgot all about her anxiety over Richard. She kissed him happily before spinning to talk to Richard.

"So I'll get the rent to you," she said blissfully. "Is that all?"

"The rise in price?" Richard bit out.

"We'll work something out," Damon replied. "Elena, why don't you go get ready for work in Christopher's room? I'll see Richard out."

"Okay," she said dreamily as she walked to the bedroom, the door clicking behind her.

"So Richard," Damon began as he tugged his pants up under the towel. "I hear you have a sick obsession with my woman."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Richard replied.

"I think you do," Damon said as he approached the older mayor. "I think you know exactly what you're doing here."

"Your point?" Richard asked. "She deserves to be treated like a Queen."

"You think Elena wants to be a kept woman?" Damon asked. "Do you think she wants to give you sex for money?"

"I watched her grow up," Richard replied. "She needs a man to care for her."

"Well I know she needs a man, not a gross grandfather," Damon said cuttingly. "Shouldn't you be worried about your heart or something Gramps?"

"I could ruin you with the dirt out there about you," Richard threatened. "Does she know about your conquests?"

"I don't lie to her," Damon replied. "Stay away from her."

"You can't protect her forever Salvatore," Richard said. "One day she'll realize I can give her much more than you can. One day she'll realize you want your whores and alcohol and then she'll need me."

"I suggest you leave now before I break your face," Damon threatened, stepping into the Mayor's face. "I may look pretty but I could kill you without breaking a sweat."

"Damon can you help me? I can't reach the zipper," Elena called.

"No problem baby," Damon called. "I'll be right there."

"Don't think this is over Salvatore," Richard threatened. "You'll see how things work out in the long run."

Damon stared after him as the door slammed. He sighed shakily as he glanced down the hallway at the closed door. He reached to the end table and lifted his phone texting Liz quickly before heading for Elena. Richard would have to be dealt with and he didn't like leaving Elena alone before it happened.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Jeremy wasn't used to this at all. In fact he found the whole thing a bit unsettling and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He sat quietly in the corner and watched his sister smile and blush throughout her work. She was in a mood he'd never really seen before but he didn't dislike it. She was so happy and he found himself smiling at her enthusiasm.

Damon was conspicuously absent but then so was Christopher. Elena had asked Jeremy if Damon could spend the evening with Christopher instead because they needed to talk about something. Jeremy had agreed but wondered what had been so important. He couldn't fault the boy's excitement at hanging out with Damon but Jeremy had no idea what to do with his evening.

"Can I eat with you?" Elena asked as she bounded up to him. "I usually eat with Christopher and Damon but they went and got pizza."

"Sure sis," he offered as he slid his books to the chair on his other side. She slid down happily and began munching on a bagged lunch. He glanced down at the contents and blinked confusedly. "When did you learn to make...manicotti?"

"Damon made it for me," she said with a blush. "He spent the day cooking for the next Council meeting and he made me dinner. He also filled our freezer with some meals we could whip up when home."

"He's really taking care of you isn't he?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah he is," Elena replied. "He asked us to Thanksgiving...all of us I mean."

"I think he wants to go on a trip but we haven't discussed it yet," she explained while she ate her dinner. "He was there today when Richard came by."

"That fucker is still messing with you?" Jeremy asked angrily. "You need to get a restraining order."

"I looked into it Jere but the cops said I don't have a case because he hasn't done anything wrong," she explained. "I think Damon ran him off though."

"My respect of the man went up," Jeremy offered. "So how's the relationship?"

"Amazing," she replied dreamily.

Jeremy stared at her as she stared off into space with a goofy grin on her face. He had seen his sister go through every emotion known to man between their parents' deaths, her pregnancy, and her raising of Christopher. He'd seen her sad, angry, happy, and bitchy but he'd never seen her like this. She was in love and he was surprised by her. She was glowing.

He glanced up and saw Damon and Christopher enter the Grill looking around for Elena. When they noticed her they moved towards them, Christopher hopping into the third chair excitedly while Damon wrapped his arms around Elena.

"Hey baby," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. "Is it good?"

"Perfect," she replied breathlessly. Jeremy watched as she tugged the dark-haired man down to her for a kiss and noticed that Christopher looked on happily. He watched his sister melt against the man, grasping his neck greedily as he kissed her with abandon. Soon enough they broke apart and she returned to eating while Christopher chatted away happily.

"Mom do you have a quarter?" Christopher asked fifteen minutes later.

"Um..." Elena began as she reached into her apron to check her tips.

"Here take the five," Damon offered as he slid into Christopher's vacated seat.

"Thanks Damon!" he said happily as he bounced off towards the arcade. Damon leaned back against the chair and watched Elena eat. A smile played across his features as Elena ate her fill, eating slices of freshly baked bread and pasta. Jeremy had a sneaking suspicion everything was made from scratch.

"Hey um what if I took Chris tonight?" he asked suddenly.

"Why Jere?" Elena asked. Damon turned to look at him and blinked as if realizing he was there. He looked a little sheepish as Elena took his hand gently.

"Well you two might like a night alone," Jeremy offered. Elena looked to Damon and blushed making Jeremy's thought process ring true. His sister hadn't slept with the man even though they were clearly in love with each other.

Damon turned to look at Elena and nodded, waiting for her approval. She nodded with a quick, shy nod and Jeremy knew this was different. He made some mention of stopping over at her apartment to get some of Christopher's stuff before heading over to retrieve the boy. There was something in the air tonight.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD-tVD-TVD-tVD-TVD-

Elena was quiet as Damon drove them towards the Manor. She fiddled with her purse and her apron as she stared out the window. Damon glanced at her nervousness constantly but figured it probably was just that, nervousness. When they finally pulled in front of the house he turned to face her.

"We don't have to Elena," he began. "I can make up the guest room if you want to wait."

"I was thinking about that morning we kissed for the first time and that girl," she whispered. "You're much more experienced than me."

"Are you calling me a manwhore?" he asked. "You make me feel ashamed."

"Damon it's not...I didn't mean," she said apologetically.

"Hey," he said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and slid over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly, loving the way her lips molded against his. "They didn't mean anything. I want this with you but I'm willing to wait."

"Can we go inside?" she asked quietly. "I'd like to see your room. I mean, you've seen where I live."

"No problem," he replied. They got out of the car silently and he grasped her hand as they headed for the front door. He fumbled with his keys, nearly dropping them before unlocking the door. There was nervousness between them and a level of anxiety when he realized this would be different than any other time in his life. Before he'd never had feelings for the women he slept with but Elena was different. She was giving him her trust in this first time since Christopher's conception. She was giving him a gift he didn't quite know what to do with.

"How do you keep this place clean?" she asked after he took her jacket. She looked around the spacious entryway and smiled at the flowers she had brought him the previous week for the space. It was so dark and she'd thought some bright yellow roses would cheer it up a bit. They had.

"I have three housekeepers who rotate through during the week," he replied. "Most of the place is still shut up since it's just me."

"This is a house for a family," she said softly. "A multi-generational family."

"Do you think so?" he asked as he slid his arms around her waist from behind.

"The dining room seats twelve and you have what, thirteen bedrooms?" she asked.

"Nine but three rooms could be bedrooms if we converted them back," he responded as he lifted her into his arms. She didn't break her thoughts as he carried her up the stairs, loving the feeling of her there.

"How many bedrooms are usable?" she asked.

"Four," he replied. "One I use as a study but there is a bed. There's my room and then two bedrooms that would require a little extra cleaning. Why?"

"Well I was thinking about Christmas and you wanting us here," she explained. "If Christopher and I come to stay then I have to invite Jeremy too. He's part of the family."

"No problem," he replied secretly pleased. She tended to hesitate on future plans but now she was loosening up a bit towards them. She was finally accepting Christmas as inevitable.

She was beautiful as he slid her to her feet once they made it through the doorway. She stepped away from him and moved into his space. She slid her fingers over his dresser, tweaking the medallion he kept there. She fingered it lightly before moving towards his bookcase. Her finger trailed over each cover and she smiled.

"You like paranormal books?" she asked. "I never pegged you for a vampire sort of guy."

"I was an occult studies major in college," he replied.

"You went to college?" she asked surprised. "I thought you were off being a party animal."

"No one knows my secret," he said shyly. "I've never told anyone I attended classes."

"Your family?" she asked, spinning to face him. She was holding his battered copy of "Dracula" and he smiled. That was the one he'd spent hours poring over when he was fifteen. It had kept him company when he'd been shipped out of town. It had been there through the depressions and the drinking.

"No one," he said. "I worked to afford college so no one would know."

"You're full of surprises," she said as she slid the book back on the bookcase. She turned to the king-sized four poster and climbed up on the fluffy mattress. She bounced a little before lying back against the pillows and stretching. She looked a little like a cat rolling around on the bed but he shook his head at the imagery.

"I'd like to think so," he offered. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she said. She rolled over on the bed and propped her chin on her folded hands. "I like the right side of the bed; I'm a cover hog; and I'm not wearing underwear. Now what are you going to do about that?"

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-

I wonder what he will do about that…

Thanks for reading!


	12. Slow

Christopher was not as clueless as everyone thought he was. He knew what was going on in his life and in his mother's. He saw the way Damon watched his mother in absolute adoration. He could see the way she looked at him and he understood what everyone talked about in those romance movies they watched sometimes. They were in love.

Jeremy was trying to play off the idea his mother was having sex. Christopher knew better. He knew his mother didn't have sex or even consider the possibility. She didn't date and she hardly spent time away from him but this was different. His mother let a man stay in their house. His mother slept in the same bed as a man. She looked happy doing it too!

He would never forget getting up in the middle of the night for a cup of water and seeing Damon sitting up in bed. He stood frozen in the hallway when he saw the way Damon was rubbing his mom's back. He had been so gentle like Mom was when Christopher was sick. He was taking care of her.

Damon had noticed him then. He'd smiled at Christopher before motioning for them to be quiet. Christopher had nodded, he remembered that. He couldn't help but notice Damon had been fully dressed or at least more decent than Christopher was himself. Damon had merely stretched a little before gesturing for Christopher to get his drink.

Moments later he stood in the doorway and watched his mother move to her stomach, draping herself over Damon. He watched as Damon wrapped an arm around her and leaned back against the pillows looking perfectly content. Christopher hadn't considered it then but now he hoped Damon would stick around.

"I think Damon will stay," Christopher said quietly.

"Well it's still early kiddo," Jeremy replied as he pulled in front of his apartment. "Your mother doesn't date seriously."

"He stayed over last night," Christopher explained. "He slept in Mom's bed."

"What the..." Jeremy growled. "That little..."

"You gave them the go ahead for sex," Christopher said with an eye roll. "I think you have to accept it."

"How did you know?" Jeremy asked as he turned the car off. He turned to face his nephew, noting how the boy looked perfectly fine with this turn of events. He knew Christopher knew about sex after the embarrassing time some girl from his math class had decided to seduce him one winter evening. Unfortunately Christopher had walked in on the half-naked girl and commented the condoms were in the bottom drawer before heading back to the guest room. Jeremy had not had sex again for three months out of irrational fear.

"Um...you wanted me to spend the night on a Thursday and Mom looked like she'd won the lottery," Christopher replied. "Plus Mom bought condoms last week. They're in her..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Jeremy said loudly with a waving hand gesture. "TMI! TMI!"

"You asked," Christopher shrugged. "I'm not stupid."

"No you definitely are not," Jeremy replied with a traumatized look. He did not want to think about his sister and condoms. Or Damon for that matter. The man was nice but so not what Jeremy wanted to think about.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Richard Lockwood on the other hand couldn't not think about this change in events. For the first time in years he'd sat in someone else's section at the Grill. He'd watched Elena move through the restaurant in a dream-like state, smiling and happy to everyone. She barely batted an eye when two of the town assholes tried to flirt with her. She'd served the beer and then she floated, yes floated, to the hostess station.

He knew his obsession was disgusting and he'd desperately tried to rid himself of it. He'd sought therapy and treatment for years in secret but nothing had managed to help him. The first inclination of his depravity had been a twelve year old Elena wearing her first two piece bathing suit at the Lockwood summer party. He'd found himself attracted to her but he wrote it off. He was not a pedophile and had never been attracted to a girl under the age of eighteen.

He'd watch her grow up and realized he could wait it out much more healthily. Once eighteen he could have her and then discard her. The brat caused a few problems but he'd figured he could tolerate him like he did Mason. After all he was pretty sure the boy wasn't his. He might have plenty of affairs but Carol's were meant to be quiet and absolutely non-noteworthy. He wouldn't allow it to come out Mason was some ridiculously young waiter's child. He would be a laughingstock.

Now he could sit in the corner and sip at his scotch while watching his obsession kiss and pet her rich lover. Damon Salvatore was much more of a threat than he'd envisioned. He'd thought the playboy would tire of the small town girl but as he watched them, he realized there was much more going on here.

She was falling in love with the man and if looks meant anything at all, Salvatore was falling in love with her too. He hadn't planned for the idea this would go past a fling but now things had to change. When he watched the two leave together, flirting and good-humored he'd placed a call. He hardly used the number anymore since his political career had hit a high point. Sure he had bigger plans like running for governor but that was a year or so out. He needed two things for that. One for Carol to play doting wife for two more years and to cultivate a relationship with a brand-new trophy wife.

"And what can I do for you Mister Mayor," the voice asked. Richard could hear the smirk in his voice. The man was at a restaurant, clearly fancy. He could hear the waiter speaking in low French tones.

"I'll need one of your crews," Richard replied.

"Employee blackmail?" he asked softly. "I've warned you to only hire the dumb ones."

"No...an asset I'm cultivating has become difficult," Richard replied. "I'll need a full work-up."

"The usual payment will be necessary," he said after an order was placed for the finest vintage. "Name for work-up."

"The work-up is Damon Salvatore," Richard replied.

"Of the Mystic Falls Salvatore's? I can tell you he's a playboy who has slept with more wealthy heiresses than anyone. He's a trust fund baby and worth millions although I've heard rumors he's worth more. I've never been able to substantiate those claims personally. What sort of trouble is he causing the mayor of a small town?"

"No questions," Richard bit out. "I'm at home now so I expect answers by tomorrow morning."

"I did a little digging into your current...flavor of the week," the man said. "She's a bit of a gold-digger so have your fun and cut her loose."

"Oh I plan too," Richard replied. His eyes lifted to the dark-haired beauty he'd seduced the week before. Eighteen and perfectly virginal, the girl was perfect to keep his mind occupied. She was silent as he'd commanded, naked and willing as he desired. He gestured to her to begin and she nodded demurely.

"I meant to ask if you enjoyed the bugs I planted in Miss Gilbert's apartment a few months ago," the man chuckled. "Get any good footage?"

"I do bow to your foresight in the shower," Richard bit out when the girl finally got to business. He grasped the back of her head roughly as he tried to remain focused on the current conversation.

"I'll send the messenger over by Monday but I'll give you the brief tomorrow," the man replied. "Thirteenth hole Richard."

"Of course," Richard replied as he hung up roughly. He glanced down at the enthusiastic girl and wondered how much longer before he could successfully blackmail Elena into his bed. After all she wouldn't want her son to find out she could become the next online porn star with the footage he'd captured over the year.

"Enough," he commanded. "Get in bed."

She nodded and moved to the bedroom, crawling over the bed the sexily. He watched from the doorway, reaching out to press the button turning on the overhead camera. It was always good to have a back-up plan for the quiet gold-diggers.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

While two men were having equally convincing inner-crises, the two people in question were enjoying a quiet stare-down. Elena was still lying across Damon's bed wearing a look that screamed "Do me". Damon had a replying look promising he would do more than that.

His eyes were riveted to her long, lithe body which moved in little rolls with each soft breath. Her sweater gaped prettily in the front giving him a very good view of her breasts, full and tempting. Her legs were bent and she moved her legs back and forth in the air like some teenager in a movie. Her head was still propped up on her hands while her tongue teased out to lick her lips.

He smiled when he noticed the pink blush spreading over her cheeks. For a moment he'd believed she was the sexual temptress in all of this but now he remembered she'd only gone to bed once before and was practically an innocent. She was nervous, hell so was he but he couldn't turn from her wide eyes. She wanted to be here with him.

"I'm trying to figure out exactly where I should start with the no underwear thing," he said. "I tend to have a rule about all this."

"Oh?" she asked with a slight rising of her eyebrows. It was deliciously sexy and he couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm a 'drop your panties at the door' kind of guy," he replied.

"I'm a 'I have a son' kind of girl," she shot back. "In my home underwear is mandatory unless Christopher is at least one mile away."

"Good to know," he whispered. Their eyes met again and he smiled at her. She was the sort of girl men took home to their families. She was the sort of girl men married and tons of babies with. She was the girl who was forever and he couldn't help but question if it was what he would want from this. It was supposed to be temporary after all. Get on Daddy's good side and then he would get to go back to his old lifestyle. That was still the plan right?

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. "Second thoughts?"

He looked at her and just tried to really see her. She was the strongest person he'd ever met in all of his life. She worked so hard to give her son something to be proud of while her own life languished. She held her ground when life had her down and she fought with every fiber of her being to succeed.

She was watching him, biting her lip and testing the waters. It was a big step for her to be here with him and he knew it. She didn't trust men much nor did she seem to have any desire to sleep with them. Here she was, lying in his bed with no underwear and she trusted him with this.

She'd really done it and he wasn't sure whether his previous dates would salute her for finally doing it or if they'd hate her. He'd fallen in love with her after all and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. He'd never been with a woman like this and he'd never imagined the morning after or the second time or the holidays he wanted to spend with her. The playboy had been conquered.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. "I was picturing you naked."

"Liar," she murmured. "You could come and find out if you want to find out."

He smiled with masculine pride as he unbuttoned his shirt, watching with happiness as her eyes darkened at the display. He knew he was attractive and he worked out enough to make any woman want him. For the first time since his first time he wondered if she liked him enough. He wasn't used to being self-conscious but with her, it mattered.

The shirt tumbled to the floor in a heap as she kicked off her shoes and socks. His followed quickly as she kneeled up on his bed to peel the sweater off. Her emerald bra was like something out of some deep dark fantasy of his. The lace was nearly see-through and did some sinful display of her curves. He couldn't help but wonder if there had been a matching pair of underwear. Boy shorts? Thong? Crotchless?

"Boyshorts," she murmured. "It's a little out of style but..."

"Don't!" he warned. "I think it's sexy."

"Do you want to investigate?" she asked. He smiled and moved towards her unbuckling his belt and flinging it across the room. She reached out, wrapping her arms around his neck before tugging him in for a kiss. Soft lips met warm heat as he tumbled to the bed with her. Her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging on the strands lightly while he busied himself with touching her.

He knew her body and he stroked her stomach thoughtfully. There were a few lingering stretch marks from her pregnancy. There was something incredibly sexy about a woman who was going to or had given birth. His thumb traced them gently before sliding up to cup one of her breasts. He could feel the nipple, rock-hard and needy, against his palm as they kissed.

Her arm tumbled to the bed beside them as he tugged the cups of her bra down. Her breasts tumbled out of their emerald confinement, pushed up eagerly above the bra. She arched up when his lips moved down to tease the one nipple until it lengthened slightly. He tugged playfully on the tip with his teeth and smiled against her at the hiss she released.

One hand clasped to his neck holding him to her and one planted against the sheets in utter abandonment had him feeling a sense of accomplishment. Her breath was warm against his ear as he switched to the other breast. He felt her legs wrap around his legs allowing him to sink between hers.

"Damon," she breathed. "Faster."

"No baby," he replied when her nipple popped from his mouth temptingly. "Slow."

"I...please..." she groaned when he abandoned her breasts altogether. His lips pressed to her stomach while his free hand slid down to unbutton her jeans, sliding the zipper up and down slowly. "Damon..."

"Ah ah ah," he chuckled as he moved up her body to kiss her again. Her lips were punishing as she tried to move him along. He pulled back, grasping her hands in his before pinning them to the bed. "I want to savor you."

"I've been celibate for eight years Damon," she explained frustrated. "Could you please speed it up a little bit?"

"Oh poor baby," he murmured as he slid to her side, his hand in her pants seeking that little bit of heat he knew she had in her. "I like this bit of you."

"I kind of like your fingers right now so...could you help a girl out?" she mumbled. He watched her as he slid one finger into her and nearly groaned out loud at the feeling of her. Her cheeks were pink with pleasure and her eyes hooded and aroused. Her fingers were clasped around his hand tightly as he began his slow, gentle movements.

"You are so beautiful," he said firmly as he watched her climb in pleasure. She said nothing as her mouth opened with a squeak as he pressed his thumb against her with purpose. Had a man every done this with her? Had that one man ever touched her for her pleasure alone? Probably not, he reasoned.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as she tumbled over the edge into blissful oblivion. Her eyes drifted shut as her legs tensed before relaxing against the mussed sheets. He stroked her thoughtfully for another moment before tugging her pants off her legs. They went quickly and then he was staring at her naked body, legs sprawled slightly from her orgasm.

"I could spend all night just watching you," he told her honestly. "I could spend hours making you come and come and come until you begged me to stop. We don't have to go any further."

"I thought you took what you wanted," she panted. "I thought you wanted this."

"Oh trust me I do," he confirmed. "I want you Elena but I won't push you."

"Take your pants off," she commanded. "And any underwear."

"Bossy Elena," he said as he stood up to remove his pants, "I like it."

She stared at him and felt her body growing warm from him. His body was like some magnificent statue, carved of the purest white marble. He would have been too perfect to be given the fig-leaf treatment. Women would have wanted that statue in their homes while men would have hated the ogling he would get.

His penis was any woman's dream, long and hard and utterly divine. Her experiences had been limited but she knew a good bit of man when she saw it. Something deeply primitive sparked in her mind at him, making her body softer and warmer when he approached. It was the sign of a woman reacting to a man and her body's response to the desire she felt. It was wonderfully feminine.

"Am I too much for you?" he asked huskily as he covered her body with his own. She let out a soft sound when she felt him between her legs nudging her with intent.

"I knew you were cocky but it's a little excessive," she replied.

"You won't think so in a minute," he promised as he sunk into her body. Her legs moved to hold him deep inside her body. He was right; she didn't think it was all that excessive when her body felt like it did with him inside.

Their bodies moved slowly enjoying each movement as the pressure began building. He grabbed her hand and slid it down her body until he could press it close to their joining. She looked up at him surprised but left her hand there.

"I want to kiss you now and I can't reach you if you need a little more...stimulation," he panted. "Don't be afraid to touch yourself."

"I...oh!" she cried when his pelvic bone pressed against her tightly for a split second. He smiled in pleasure when her hand did make its way down to repeat the motion with her fingers. He kissed her, swallowing her moan as she tightened around him. As she flew he held off, pumping in rhythm to her trembling until he flew right along after her.

Minutes passed as he rested on top of her, pressing kisses to her sweat-slicked neck. His hair was matted against his forehead and he welcomed the satisfied feeling that came from a good, old-fashioned work-out. Her fingers brushed the hair away gently as he moved to press himself nose to nose with her. Her eyes were vibrant yet relaxed, sparkling in contentment at their accomplishment.

"I'm glad I waited for you," she whispered. "It means more."

"I know," he replied. "It means so much more."


	13. Relationships

The morning dawned crisp and cool after an incredible night of intense love-making. Elena stretched her arms over her head and stared out over the gardens at the Salvatore Boarding House. She opened the balcony door quietly, glancing over her shoulder to check on her sleeping lover. He was sight nestled in the tangled sheets, sprawled satisfied across the mattress.

She smiled at the picture and slipped out onto the balcony. She tugged the door closed after her and moved to look over the railing at the old fountain that had fallen into disrepair. The stonework benches needed some power-washing and the table needed a nice, bright umbrella for some shade. She could easily see a whole family sitting out there in the summer, having fun and eating a good meal while watching the sunset.

The breeze picked up around her so she wrapped Damon's robe tightly around her body. The long black robe smelled like him and she buried herself in the smell. There was something intensely beautiful being surrounded by the smell of a lover. The deep masculine smell told her he cared enough to let her sleep in his bed. He had asked about breakfast and she knew that was new for him. He had asked how she liked her coffee!

Elena had always wondered what it would be like to go to bed with a man instead of a boy. She remembered the fumbling college boy like it was yesterday, cold fingers and sloppy kisses. She had once dreamed of the morning after with soft kisses and warm breakfasts. She had thought about flirtatious touching under the warm sheets and the cold floor they wouldn't want to touch.

She moved towards the wide stone steps that led down to the gardens, a low hedge maze of flowers and shrubbery. She could see the benches where small picnics could be held in the summer amongst the wildflowers and roses. Before she could stop herself she stepped onto the first cool step, wriggling her toes on the cool stone. Fifteen steps later and she was wriggling her toes in dewy grass while feeling the cool breeze.

She made her way through the maze until she slid onto one of the benches, knees drawn to chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees, clutching the robe around her as she enjoyed the morning air. It had been a ritual for years which started when Christopher began to sleep through the night. She wanted a little quiet during her awake time and had quickly found out those mornings were the best she could manage.

She closed her eyes and let the wind blow her hair around her and tickle her toes. Her thoughts tangled around the man who was, she supposed, her boyfriend and now lover. He had blown apart her world like a pop-up tornado but somehow she was becoming one of those people who wanted to chase them with a video camera. She giggled quietly at the image of Tornado Damon and his storm chaser.

"It's freezing out here," Damon groaned as he sat down beside her. She turned to him and snatched the coffee cup he held out for her. His own was clutched tightly in his other hand like a lifeline. The rich coffee slid down her throat in a sensual caress and she heard the husky chuckle that accompanied her pleasure.

"What?" she asked roughly as she soothed her chilled lips with the warm coffee.

"You've turned drinking coffee into a sexual activity," he said as he sipped his own cup of coffee He sputtered when her hand slid to his upper thigh, moving gently to cup him in his sweat pants.

"Too sweet?" she asked at his two sugars, one cream coffee. She was a purest when it came to coffee. She enjoyed the rich, warm flavor of the blackest coffee while her fingers danced across his thighs. When her hand went to slide from his thighs he reached down and pressed it to his lips.

"I was going to start on eggs but then I saw you from the kitchen," he explained. "I had to come and see what you were up to."

"Just enjoying the morning," she replied. He wrapped his free arm around her and tugged her closer against him. Neither mentioned how much they enjoyed sitting in silence while enjoying a simple cup of coffee. Elena was much too busy wondering if love was too soon for her to feel. Damon was much too busy wondering if it was too soon to ask her to move in with him. He didn't like Richard Lockwood and he believed she would feel safer if she had a place away from all that.

Minutes passed as the sun rose higher in the sky. Soon enough the two stood together in absolute silence and headed for the kitchen. Together they made breakfast; waffles in the brand new waffle iron while the other scrambled eggs. It was a simple breakfast but both knew this was different. There would be no going back between either of them and both realized they didn't want it to.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Sheriff Liz Forbes was used to the paperwork required of a small town sheriff. For every single call she had to log all sorts of reports. She was sick of the petty arguments and the cats stuck in tree calls. She was sick of arresting the neighborhood drunks and dealing with the occasional break-up revenge call. Frankly Liz wanted a good scandal that would allow a little bit of fun into the fifteenth year as sheriff.

Her eyes were closed when the door to the offices opened with a soft jingle. Her full-time deputy was off on a domestic disturbance call involving the wonderful Fell family while her part-time deputy had the morning off. What a joyful day it was already becoming.

"Well Liz you need a vacation," Damon said from the doorway to her office. She smiled, waving him into her private office while grabbing a fresh cup of coffee for him. They settled quickly and she saluted his arrival with her cup before downing the black coffee.

"What brings you down to our humble office?" Liz asked. Damon leaned back and grew serious. Liz put the cup down and stared at the change that came over the usually carefree bachelor. Well he was soon to be snatched up if those deep looks between him and Elena Gilbert continued.

"I need to know if there's been any trouble with Richard Lockwood," Damon said.

"Now that's an odd request," Liz replied. "No criminal trouble since he was sixteen or so I'd say."

"I didn't think so," he replied bitterly. "The bastard is too clean."

"What is all this about?" she asked him.

"He's been propositioning Elena," Damon said with a sigh. "She's terrified of him."

"What?" Liz croaked her throat suddenly dry. "That's absurd!"

"No Liz," he said angrily. "He's obsessed with her. He comes to her apartment and threatens to raise her rent if she won't sleep with him. He has her son so afraid for his mother that he begs people to be there to protect her."

"I've known Richard since we were children," she whispered. "It's impossible."

"No its sick but she said the deputies told her without a concrete crime she had nothing," he explained. "She won't move in with me yet and she can't afford another place. The bastard can bother her there and I won't let him hurt her."

"I can put some feelers out but if Richard is trying something he's too smart to get caught by me," she explained. "Try to get her to move in with you because the town owns the majority of apartments and as mayor, he determines the rent."

"Seems a bit ridiculous," Damon said. "Look I can try to convince her to stay but Elena's strong-willed and incredibly independent. She's not going to accept moving in with me until she's ready."

"I've known Elena since she was born Damon," Liz said quietly. "If you ask her correctly, she'll agree."

"Yeah," he replied. "Well thanks Liz."

She stood when he did, mirroring his movements as he walked towards the office door. She stood in the doorway as the man stood on the sidewalk, looking across the street at the small flower shop and the beautiful woman who was loading daisies into a pick-up truck.

"I love her Liz," he said quietly. "I won't let him hurt her. If you can't stop him then I will."

"I'll do what I can Damon," Liz replied. She gripped his wrist tightly until he turned back to her. "Don't end up in a cell when she needs you. That kid of hers needs you too. By all that is holy please don't hurt her. She's been through hell."

"I intend to do a lot with her but hurting her isn't even in the footnotes," Damon finished. "See you Liz."

From the doorway she watched as he walked down the street, eyes on Elena while he pretended to be too busy deciding where to eat lunch. He had been unexpected in this town but somehow Liz knew he was going to change everything. Somehow she knew Mystic Falls would never be the same again.

-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Giuseppe Salvatore was a man who knew exactly what he wanted out of life. Tenacious and head-strong the elder Salvatore made every dream a reality. He'd always had money and had made good use of it over the years. He expected the same out of his sons but often found himself disappointed.

His eldest son had been the troublemaker during his teen years. He'd boozed and slept around but he'd been a damn near genius. Giuseppe wasn't sure where he'd gone wrong but he had wondered how damaging the loss of a mother could have been to his son.

His younger son had been the golden boy growing up but now Giuseppe couldn't help but notice his short-comings. The boy held a cushy job in the business but barely did an ounce of work. He slept with multiple women and held little responsibility to anyone. He had hoped for two incredibly smart, business-minded sons and had ended up with layabouts.

His wife stepped into the room and wrapped her arms around him tightly. When he'd found her at that charity event with mascara running down her face from the rough handling of one of the clients, he knew she was special. He'd taken the young woman into a private office and helped dry her tears. Six months later he married her.

He knew his sons had thought she was a fling or a minor distraction. She was only eight years older than Damon but nearly seventeen years younger than Giuseppe. There had been jokes about the lovely blonde trophy wife he was getting for himself but Giuseppe knew better. His new wife was just as magical as his first one in absolutely different ways.

His first wife had been the picture of domesticity. She'd loved to bake and clean house while taking care of their two boys. She'd been wealthy in her own right and had helped Giuseppe move the company to a brand new level without ever getting involved in the day to day operations. She had been an amazing wife and mother but she had no head for business.

His second wife had been the picture of loving adoration. She loved her husband deeply and made him feel like the king of the world every single second they were together. He had never worried about affairs with his young wife but she often joked she was worried about her handsome older husband with the young secretaries. She loved the two boys deeply but had never penetrated their hearts.

On the other hand his second wife had an excellent mind for business. She had proven herself early on by representing the company in one of their first major lawsuits, securing a win and the love of the boss. She'd been the company's top lawyer since then and had saved them millions of dollars. She worked alongside her husband constantly and he loved the partnership.

"Reading Damon's emails again?" she whispered huskily. He had noticed the red negligee in the closet but hadn't commented after the candlelit dinner. "Kittens again?"

"No it's actually about the town council," Giuseppe replied. "He wants dirt on the members. How unexpected..."

"Mmm...maybe he's taking to the climate," she replied. "Wasn't that part of the plan?"

"Yes but I expected a different result," Giuseppe admitted.

"Oh is that from Liz?" she asked as she pointed at the third unread email. He kissed her wrist gently making her smile at him beautifully. She was in her mid-thirties now but he couldn't help but see the twenty-three year old girl he'd married. What she saw in a man in his mid-fifties was beyond him.

"It's a picture," he replied turning back to the computer. His wife slid onto his lap gently and took over control of the mouse. Two clicks later and they were staring at a picture of Damon with a woman and a kid playing in the park. The caption read:

Don't Worry. He's being the perfect gentleman.

"I wonder who the kid is?" his wife asked. "Cute kid and he looks a bit like Damon."

"Yeah," Giuseppe replied. "Speaking of kids have you thought about it?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to trying," she answered. "If it's in the cards then it'll happen. I stopped taking the pill though. Are you sure?"

"Yes darling," he replied. "I want to give you everything."

"Aren't you worried you're getting a little old?" she teased.

"I'll show you old," he replied huskily, lifting her up into his arms.

Her giggle filled the air as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. She liked the streaks of grey though. His eldest son looked just like his father, dark-haired and super-sexy. Her eyes had always been on her husband but the rumors had existed. What could she say? She simply loved older men.

-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-

Jeremy often wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with a beautiful woman. He rarely had time to pursue that desire between school, his sister and his nephew but he wouldn't change a thing. He loved both of them so much and they had been on their own for so long he didn't know how to handle it. He just did his best.

"Getting started without me?" Bonnie asked as she slid into the seat across from him. It had been a longstanding tradition to meet once a week for coffee at the cafe on Main Street. It had started innocently enough as two people who showed up roughly around the same time for to-go coffee.

Soon they were hanging around a little longer catching up on gossip and the events in their lives. Later they were taking a half-hour to talk about everything going on in their lives. Later they were having weekly dinners and spending a great deal of time sharing hobbies. Jeremy took cooking classes with her while she took some pottery classes with him. They both took incredible pleasure picking on each other's interests.

"The espresso machine was being ridiculous so Candy is making it her bitch," Jeremy replied. Bonnie looked up to see the teen girl beating the crap out of the machine. The girl had the thing foaming and steaming but it seemed unwilling to give more than a few drops at a time. Bonnie giggled at the scene and bent to take an offered sip.

"How can you drink this chai crap?" she hissed as she slid down into the opposite chair.

"It's healthy," he replied. "You should try giving up a little caffeine."

"Over my dead body," she replied. "So how are you?"

"Tired. Chris wanted to talk about sex," Jeremy explained. Bonnie watched as he choked down a few gulps of tea before taking a bite of his lunch. He ate the same sandwich every day and she just couldn't understand it. Chicken salad was not that amazing.

"Sex? Really? Isn't he still three years old and playing with toy trucks?" she asked.

"He knew Elena and Damon had sex last night," he explained. "I sort of took Chris to give them a chance."

"How cute," she offered. "That little bitch didn't say a word when I took her a lunch! Oh she'll get hell from Caroline too."

"He tried to give me a pep talk!" Jeremy exclaimed. "He said I should start buying condoms again!"

"That kid is too smart for himself," Bonnie replied. "So did you buy the condoms?"

"Yeah for me and my hand?" Jeremy said bitterly. "My sister who hadn't had sex in eight years is getting more action than me! I'm a young, eligible guy with options! What the hell is going on?"

"I heard you gave Vicky herpes so...maybe that has something to do with it," Candy offered when she slid Bonnie her coffee.

"Get it working?" Bonnie asked.

"Eh every time it acts up I smack it around and it falls into line," she said with a devilish wink. "Men like that sort of things sometimes."

"I did not give her herpes!" Jeremy yelled. A few of the other people looked around but waved him off. Jeremy Gilbert was known for his past and his minor outbursts. Few people bothered to care anymore since he was much more normal compared to his sister.

"Whatever Gilbert," she said. "If you got a clean bill then I'll do you. Remember to pick a safeword."

"We need to find a new place to eat," Jeremy said defeated. "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"I was thinking...rock-climbing?"

"Oh you are so on!"

-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-

"Are we going to pretend there is not a girl in our bed?" Carol asked.

"Not now Carol," he said firmly. "I have other things on my mind."

"You used to have the decency of lying," she said softly.

"Yes well you had the decency of being faithful," he replied. "Things change."

"Sir, there is a Mr. Black here to see you," the server offered. Richard barely looked at his wife as he left the room. Carol had been with her tennis instructor earlier in the day so he had allowed his lover to remain in their home. He would parade her out later.

The man he'd come to know as an informant was waiting around his study, admiring the camera in his bedroom. The girl was sleeping nicely in his bed, beautifully naked. The man ran a finger over the curve of her body on the screen before turning to Richard.

"You really do like brunettes," he said.

"What do you have for me?" Richard asked.

"We're still digging," he replied. "Damon Salvatore visited the sheriff today."

"About what?" Richard asked hesitantly.

"You apparently," he replied. "He's being protective."

"Well that will need to stop," Richard said roughly. "I need some dirt on him for blackmail."

"Trust me we'll get it," Mr. Black replied. "I found out where Damon Salvatore's money comes from."

"The trust correct?" Richard waved off.

"About an eighth of his money comes from the Salvatore trust," Mr. Black explained. "The Salvatore's are worth roughly 200 million dollars well more but their assets come to about that much."

"And Damon's worth?" Richard asked hesitantly.

"1.26 billion dollars," Mr. Black replied. "He's quite a computer genius. He's designed roughly 350 unique programs through private contracts. He doesn't need Daddy's money which tells us something very important."

"And that is?" Richard asked.

"He never _had_ to come to Mystic Falls," Mr. Black replied.

-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD-

So…what do you think of Giuseppe? Personally I wanted to play with the character so I had to make him attractive. After all he has two sexy sons. I think that calls for older, sexy man.

Let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading!


	14. Arguments

Jeremy Gilbert did not like trains. He found them tight and uncomfortable and usually he spent more time cursing the hard seats than looking at the scenery. He hadn't wanted to bother with the train but a last minute change in testing times and the lack of plane tickets caused him to spend four hours on a train, begging for the end. Damon had offered to pull strings to get him a ticket on one of the planes but Jeremy had resisted. He liked to pay his own way. It was a Gilbert trait.

The front desk clerk was surly about giving him the key. It took a driver's license and fifteen minutes of staring at it before the clerk conceded he was who he said he was. It was a little ridiculous and then place was probably severely over-priced.

"I'm sorry sir," he said haughtily. "Mr. Salvatore is one of our top clients and we protect our clients."

"Oh Mr. Gilbert," an older gentleman called as he came out of the back office. "Your sister asked if we could locate a certain bottle of wine for tonight. Would you please tell her we did and it will be sent up upon arrival?"

"Uh sure?" Jeremy replied.

"She is a delight," the man said. "Mr. Salvatore has used us for years but never has he brought such a delightful woman and that child! Oh it takes me back to when my wife was running around after my son."

"Elena does tend to make friends anywhere," Jeremy offered. "Christopher is uh...exciting."

"Clark likes to act like we're the Ritz," the man said gesturing to the desk clerk, "But I always envisioned family. Now I'll have someone take your bags up and please tell your sister we would love to have her in the kitchen if she has time. Mr. Salvatore raves over her oatmeal chocolate chip cookies."

"Family recipe," Jeremy said. "She won't share that one."

"Well then at least tell her anything she needs will be taken care of," he replied. "A lovely lady like that shall be catered to."

"Um thanks?" Jeremy said as he boarded the elevator. He shook his head at the thought of his sister finding protectors in every place in her life. There was a quality he'd never understood in his sister. She was stubborn and difficult but people loved and respected her. That man downstairs was already in love with her and knew she'd be getting premium treatment for being her rather than being with Damon.

Jeremy slid the key card into the elevator and held his breath during the climb to the penthouse suite. He was not a fan of closed-in tight spaces. He grasped at the smooth wall for a second to steady himself as the elevator came to a complete stop. The doors glided open without a sound and he froze at the sound of laughing.

He couldn't bother to take in the luxurious surroundings of the suite as he moved forward to see the cause of amusement. Elena's laugh rang out beautifully from around the corner and Jeremy paused. Elena hardly ever laughed anymore. She was too tired or too stressed to bother with it. If she did laugh then it was for Christopher's sake and even then it sounded forced. This was the Elena from their childhood and he could almost see her glowing without actually seeing her.

Rounding the corner he found himself facing the oddest scene he might have ever seen. Damon was covered in some sort of dough which had dripped over his head while Elena laughed loudly. Christopher looked embarrassed and Damon was shaking from either laughter or anger.

"I'm sorry!" Christopher said. "I didn't mean to!"

"Hey kid calm down," Damon said from under the dough. "I told you to throw high."

"Chris go help your uncle while I clean Damon up," Elena said with a wave. Jeremy watched as she lifted the pizza dough to kiss Damon. She laughed as the pizza fell over her head too and Christopher smiled happily.

"Mom said she wanted pizza and Damon said he'd make some," Christopher began. "He was showing me how to toss it and I sort of...threw it too high."

Jeremy nodded but he was too busy staring at the sight of his sister cleaning off Damon Salvatore of dough residue. She was blissfully happy and he wondered if he'd ever seen her look like that before. Then he realized where he'd seen that look before and he blinked stupidly. Their parents had looked like that. So happy, so in love, they were the picture of happily ever after. The two in front of him were in love.

"Damon took me to the country club and let me order whatever he wanted," Christopher said excitedly. "He had to sign some papers so I tagged along."

"Sounds great," Jeremy replied. "Where was your mom?"

"She went to the spa," Christopher replied. "Damon got her a massage or something."

Jeremy's eyes darted to his sister when she came around the counters. She looked thoroughly pampered, legs bare and smooth and make-up done subtly. Her red sweater dress looked new and she wore a simple silver necklace around her neck. She pulled him into her arms for a hug and he smelled jasmine and lavender on her skin.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"You don't like it?" she asked embarrassed.

"Well it's not you Elena," Jeremy replied. "I mean come on could you even afford this stuff?"

After he said he realized he'd overstepped. Her eyes clouded and he saw the tears gather before she turned and walked away from him. The silence was deafening as the far door clicked shut. Damon seethed in anger as he moved towards Jeremy and Christopher.

"Christopher why don't you go unpack for a few minutes," Damon suggested roughly. Christopher nodded slightly and took off without a backwards glance. Jeremy looked at the man before him and struggled not to cower. Damon's eyes flashed dangerously and Jeremy nearly took a step back from the intimidation.

"Do you have something to say Salvatore?" Jeremy managed. He was pleased to sound so calm.

"That was an asshole move," Damon replied. "Your sister worked three extra shifts to buy a dress and make-up for dinner tonight. I tried to pay for it after she told me she didn't have anything nice to wear tonight and you know what she said? She told me Gilbert's worked for everything and she was taking enough of a handout for this trip. So I took Christopher during those shifts so she could be proud."

"I..." Jeremy stuttered.

"If she would let me I'd buy her everything she needs but then she wouldn't be Elena," Damon explained. "Make it right."

Before Jeremy could say a word the man turned and walked briskly to the door Elena had disappeared through. He moved forward and reached for the door knob when he heard something that surprised him. Elena was crying and Damon was comforting her. The soft, soothing words were lost but he knew the man was holding her and convincing her she looked beautiful.

"Mom just started to let Damon buy her things," Christopher said quietly. "He bought her the necklace on Tuesday because her old chain broke. It took him two hours to convince her."

"I really screwed up huh?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah," Christopher replied. "The dress she got at a thrift store for twenty dollars. She...sold our camera."

"She did? Why didn't she ask for money?" Jeremy asked quietly even though he knew the answer. Elena didn't ask for money from anyone unless there was nothing she could sell or no shifts to pick up.

"Damon bought the camera," Christopher said. "He said he'd give it back when he wore her down. He had to lie about the spa too. He said it was a gift from the business associates and it would go to waste. He just wanted her to relax."

"How bad is it?" he asked softly.

"Mom was getting sick all the time from the stress until Damon came around," Christopher explained. "He helps take care of her. Don't make her cry."

"I'll fix it," Jeremy said quietly.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-

Damon watched Elena disappear into the bathroom to remove the make-up. The dress lay crumpled on the floor where she'd stripped it off, refusing to wear it a second longer. The money thing was an issue with her and he tried to edge her towards accepting help but she fought tooth and nail. He'd smiled to himself when he noticed she kept the necklace on, touching it gently as she dried her tears.

He lifted the dress from the floor and hung it on the hanger on the back of the door. He sighed and turned to the bathroom, making his way into the steamy room. The shower was running and she stood just outside the doors waiting for something.

"I wondered if you'd follow me," she said. "I'm sorry I'm such a wreck."

"You worked sixty-five hours this week," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You are entitled."

"Am I being too sensitive?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied. "You looked amazing and he was an idiot."

"It was the train followed by the elevator," she explained. "He hates both and he had that graphic design final today. He's cranky."

"No excuse," Damon replied as he stripped his clothes off. She turned to him and tugged him to her as he shrugged his shirt off. His arms were full of her as they stumbled against the closed door. "God Elena!"

She was nibbling his neck harshly as she slid down his body, kneeling on the plush bathroom rug. Her hands were splayed across his hips as she got him hard and needy with soft licks and kisses. He groaned as she worked him over, loving him thoroughly. They'd fought about this. He didn't like to see her on her knees but she wanted to reciprocate. She'd won.

He tugged her to her feet, shuddering from the sound of her popping away from him. Her eyes were dark and watched him languidly as he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he slid inside. Her lips parted in pleasure as he pressed her to the door, kissing her roughly.

"You make me so happy..." she said against his ear. His hands slid down to cup her backside as he lifted her again and again, relishing the feel of her breath against him. He smiled as her head fell back against the door. The thud was audible as her breathing picked up and he smothered her cries with another kiss.

She stiffened against him as she rode her wave of pleasure, slumping against him in relaxation. He moved slowly as he strove for his own golden release and when it hit he felt like sobbing in pleasure. She snuggled up to him and he felt a surge of male pride that this strong woman could turn to him for support. She looked to him in a way he'd never seen before. She liked spending time with him and seemed to enjoy the fights as much as the love.

"I like making you happy," he whispered. She smiled up at him and he cupped her cheeks gently. "You make me feel like a man."

Together they took a shower, taking time to scrub away remnants of their love-making. He felt like he was washing away the negative feelings she had for herself. He never understood the feelings since to him she was the best woman in the world but she was embarrassed about her life. She was embarrassed every time money came up and she hated going out in her older clothes that had been mended multiple times.

"I love you," he breathed against her ear.

She whirled around in the shower to face him staring up at him in absolute shock. Her hands slid over his chest as she looked up at him in wonderment. He cupped the back of her neck and tilted her head gently.

"I'm a selfish man," he said. "I think I might always be with you and Christopher but I love you and him. I want you to know this isn't some fling for me. I'm in this completely."

"How can you?" she asked. "I'm...you're..."

"You know you think less of yourself because you don't have a lot of money," he said with a smile, "but I think less of myself because I have it. I came into money easily and you've had to work for every single thing you have. I admire you. You are Christopher's hero and mine."

"I love you too," she replied. "I think I fell in love with you when you had my son in your arms that first night."

"So dinner?" Damon asked changing the deep topic.

"Can we finish that pizza? You make the best tomato sauce I've ever tasted," she asked.

"Sure."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Christopher knew how tense dinner would be but oddly enough, his mother and Damon were fine together. Damon tossed the pizza dough perfectly and let Christopher spread the cheese and toppings after his mother arranged the sauce. Damon and Elena were playful as they worked together easily in the kitchen.

"So how is your project going?" His mother asked. "You and Andie have been working so hard."

"I'm reading Damon's journals with him and Andie is doing internet research on Gilberts after Mystic Falls...and before," Christopher explained. "Did you know your mom's family came from Bulgaria?"

"No I didn't," she replied. "Mom's family died before I was born so we didn't go back to far. What else have you learned?"

"Damon's great-great-great-great-uncle had a thing for our great-great-great-great-aunt," Christopher said as he ticked off each 'great'. "They had a child together who died of tuber...tuber..."

"Tuberculosis," Damon offered as he slid the completed pizza into the oven. "Normally I'd do this in the old pizza oven at the house but...work with what you have..."

Christopher smiled when Damon moved to stand behind his mother and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning to face Christopher. Christopher shrugged and ate some of the spare pepperoni pieces.

"So what are we doing for Thanksgiving tomorrow?" Christopher asked.

"We're going to cook," Damon responded. "I'm handling the beast of a turkey while your mother does the Gilbert side dishes. I'll make the pecan pie which is a Salvatore specialty while your mom does the pumpkin pie."

"Which is a Gilbert specialty," she finished. "Now are we going to talk about that 'D' you hid in your backpack?"

"Mom!" Christopher whined. "It's just a 'D'."

"What happened Christopher?" she prodded. "I don't mind the 'D' if you tried your best so what happened?"

"Mason stole my book and binder," Christopher admitted. "He said you made his Dad mad."

"I...what?" she asked.

"He said his Dad was upset over something and told him to do it," Christopher said. "I got a 'D' because I filled in as much of the packet as I could remember."

"Christopher why didn't you tell me?" she asked him softly. Damon looked over at the boy and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. Christopher looked up at him sadly and then nodded in understanding.

"He scares you Mom," Christopher said. "I didn't want you to go to talk to him and him do something."

"I need to protect you," she said. "I may not like Richard but you are my responsibility and I'll handle it."

"Please mom!" Christopher said launching himself against his mother. "Please don't go over there! Take Damon with you please!"

"Honey stop," she said as she hugged him to her. She looked to Damon with concern and he wrapped his arms around the both of them. She didn't know what to do with Christopher being so upset so she said nothing.

Jeremy found them like that, together like a family. He had never seen them like that in the past two months. Sure Damon and Elena flirted constantly and Damon spent a lot of time with Christopher but never the three of them like this. He froze in the doorway and watched as the two adults focused on the child completely. It was like watching a tight-knit family and he felt as though he was intruding.

"If your mom wants me there then I'll go," Damon finally said. "I can't say I like him much either."

"I'm going to go change my shirt," Christopher said. "I spilled tomato sauce."

Everyone watched the boy leave the room quietly and Jeremy had the distinct impression this was one of those men needing to be alone moments. He stepped aside as Christopher went into his room and closed the door before turning back to the couple.

"Elena we need to talk about this," Damon said as Elena pushed herself off the stool. She waved him off as she walked to the fridge but Damon followed. "You need to get out of there."

"I can't afford anywhere else Damon," she replied. "You know that. Although Richard is going to raise the rent to get me to..."

"Over my dead body," Damon grunted. "He will not touch you!"

"What am I going to do Damon?" she said. "How can I protect my son when I can't do any better for him?"

"You have options Elena," he said. "You always have options."

"Like what? Sleep with him?" she said as she slammed the fridge door. "I can't make more money Damon. I've tried."

"Move in with me then!" he said angrily. "Just put your damn pride aside and move in with me. There is plenty of space."

"What?" she asked.

"Move in with me Elena," Damon enunciated. "You can contribute rent if you want but for God's sake just give up the apartment."

"We've only been dating for a month and a half!" she argued. "This is ridiculous."

"I told you I'm in this completely," he replied. "Did you think I wouldn't ask? Did you think I would just casually date you until you decided your pride wasn't so damn important!?"

Jeremy watched the volley of arguments rage back and forth as they completely ignored him. While they argued about the ridiculousness of moving in together after six weeks Jeremy noticed an odd thing. Elena was wavering. Damon didn't see it while their voices rose but Jeremy did. A few choice words and Damon could get her out of that place.

He approached the two cautiously and leaned up to whisper in Damon's ear. Damon paused in his argument and listened. As Jeremy pulled back he saw the smile spread across Damon's face. He knew then Damon would win the argument.

"Your parents got engaged after six weeks of dating and they were living together after two when your mom lost her job. She didn't see it as being weak," Damon repeated.

"But that's different," she whined.

"Elena," Damon said slowly. "You said it yourself the rent was going up. You won't let me help you with the money and I personally don't like you living there. You hate that place because of Richard. Move in with me and relax a little. You won't have to worry about Richard there."

"But what if we don't work? What if we break up in a month or two and I need to find a place?" she asked. "What will I do then?"

"You'll believe that I love you and your son," he said firmly. "You'll believe I'm not the sort of man to throw you out on the street because we don't work. You'll let me love you."

"Damon..." she breathed. "I have to talk to Christopher.'


	15. Parents

Christopher had never wondered what it would be like to have a normal Christmas. Throughout the year he sometimes wondered what it would be like to have enough money to have a tree with pretty ornaments and lights. He wondered about having a big stack of presents like some of his friends. This year he had expected much of the same but Damon had surprised him.

His mother had been in a packing frenzy as she tried to prepare to move right before Christmas. She had not talked to Mayor Lockwood or his wife about the decision to move out and she hoped she would not have to. On December 15th she planned to leave her keys in an envelope and leave it in the mailbox with a quick note. Christopher hoped she was right but he knew they would have some trouble.

As they carried one of the first car loads of things Christopher asked about Christmas. They had not discussed it yet but he wanted to know what to expect as they moved into the large Manor. His mother seemed a bit embarrassed by the idea of living in the Manor while they had no money and Damon refused rent in the form Elena wished.

"We'll have a traditional Christmas," Damon replied from the front seat.

"What does that mean?" Christopher asked quietly.

"Well we'll get a tree and decorate it," Damon began.

"A real one?" Christopher asked excitedly. They had always used the old artificial one Elena had purchased at a yard sale when Christopher was little. The tree was definitely a little worn and had a tendency to lean to one side but it was theirs and they tried to be proud.

"Yep," Damon replied. "I was thinking you could help me pick it out. We can hang your ornaments with the Salvatore ornaments."

Christopher smiled at the thought and wondered if he could get Damon to help him pick out a gift for his mother. Christopher had managed to save fifteen dollars and he was hoping he could buy her a locket. He had watched her at the antique store, staring at an old silver locket which reminded her of her mother's. He knew it was expensive but he hoped to buy something similar. Maybe he could work out a payment plan with one of the store owners if it really came down to it.

"I'll bake," Elena offered and Christopher felt his mouth water. His mother made the best cookies in the world and her Christmas dinner rivaled the greatest meals he'd ever had. As long as Mom was cooking he was thrilled.

Christopher grew quiet as they continued to what would be their new home. He watched as Damon lifted his mom's hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles as they came to a stop in front of the Manor. She blushed prettily at the attention and Christopher knew they would be happy here if her mother was like that over a gentle kiss.

He helped haul the boxes into the Manor and cheered when a delivered dinner arrived. The three of them sat on the floor in an empty room laughing and discussing their holiday plans. Damon reclined on the floor, curled slightly around Elena as she ate her Chinese food with chopsticks. His free hand slid over her back softly in a gentle massage as Christopher talked about the one Christmas that almost wasn't. It was the year they had no money yet Elena had managed to give Christopher the one thing he wanted most, an easel. He knew it had been used from the dried paint but she'd fixed it and gotten a few small canvases for him to use. He still had it and planned to set it up in his new room.

"So I was thinking this could be your office," Damon said as he rubbed Elena's neck gently. "You told me you wanted to write and maybe you could use this."

"Damon I haven't written in years," she said. He smiled indulgently as he sat up behind her. "I don't think I can."

"I want you and Christopher to feel at home so I want each of you to have a room for your hobbies like my study," Damon explained. "There is a small room next to Christopher's room which can serve as a little art studio. It opens to a little balcony overlooking the property. Inspiration has been found there by many Salvatore's."

"Cool!" Christopher said. Silence descended over them as they finished dinner and ate a small dessert of fresh pastries Damon had baked early that morning. The adults were quickly left alone as the young boy slumped off to bed, exhausted but excited to spend the night in his new room.

"Are you happy?" Damon asked her as he pressed kisses to her cheek. She sighed pleasurably as she leaned against him seeking the comfort he always offered her. There was a relaxation throughout her limbs as he held her against him. It was a moment he vowed to replicate as often as possible.

"Yes," she replied sleepily. He smiled as closed her eyes and drifted in the silence. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew he was undressing her and slipping her into bed. The soft pillows cushioned her as tugged the luxurious quilts up over her tired body. She blinked up at him sleepily as he leaned down to brush kisses over her forehead.

"I'm going to clean up and then I'll join you," he murmured. "Sleep darling."

"Come to bed soon," she replied.

"I will," he said as he left her to her sleep. There was something powerful about leaving his woman sleeping in their bed. He watched as she rolled over onto her stomach cradling his pillow against her. He would strive for them to be together every night if he could.

-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_

The Christmas music played loudly through the house as Elena rolled and whipped until her batter was just where she wanted it. The last batch of oatmeal raisin cookies were in the oven while she mixed a batch of simple sugar cookies. Her hands were tired as she manipulated the dough but she smiled as the doorbell rang.

Her two boys were off searching for a tree to decorate and she expected Christopher to be so excited he forgot this was their home. Day after day he rang the doorbell before looking up at one of them sheepishly when he remembered it was now home. While they had not let go of their old apartment just yet, it was now a mere storage place until the fifteenth. This manor had become the grandest home they could have imagined.

"Christopher you need to stop ringing the doorbell," she called with a laugh. She swung the door open and froze in confusion at the two people standing on the doorstep. The young woman was smiling broadly as she took in the flour covered Elena while the slightly older gentleman looked confused. "Uh... can I help you?"

"I'm Damon's father," the man said. "Is he home?"

"Oh!" Elena exclaimed as she moved back quickly to motion them inside. "I wasn't expecting...I mean he's out but come in, come in."

The two visitors stepped inside and gasped at the change the Manor had undergone in the matter of six months. They had seen it dark, dreary, and utterly unloved yet now it was bursting with cheer. Garlands of greenery lined the doorways and staircase with a riot of bright red ribbons. There were pictures on the mantel in the parlor and there was the smell of fresh cooking tempting them.

"It is so different," the woman said softly. "It's wonderful."

"Thank you," Elena offered. "Damon had to buy a lot of new things since there was nothing here...except for some ornaments. He's out getting a tree."

"Damon is decorating for Christmas...willingly?" his father asked. "He hates Christmas!"

"Oh well he seems to be enjoying himself," she replied softly. "I think he's doing it for Christopher."

"Who is Christopher?" Giuseppe asked.

"He's my son," Elena replied. She gestured for them to follow her and she led them into the kitchen. They gasped at the array of baked goods arranged on the countertops. They watched the young woman move with ease in the space while tugging a hot pan of cookies from the oven. They settled at the island and watched as she placed cookies on a plate and grabbed two mugs for coffee.

"Thank you," Giuseppe stuttered. "I'm Giuseppe by the way but you can call me Peppe if it's easier."

"Okay," Elena replied. "I'm Elena Gilbert."

"I remember Grayson and Miranda," Peppe said sadly. "I was sorry to see they had passed. They were good people."

"Yes they were," she replied. "I'm sorry I'm not the best company. I'm a bit tired."

The two looked at the girl in front of them and nodded. She looked ready to fall over in exhaustion but there was a stubborn tilt to her chin showing her will to continue working. Peppe watched her thoughtfully as she moved to a bowl of batter and began scooping little balls of it onto a pan. It reminded him of his first wife and the smells of freshly baked goods that seemed to seep out of every room in the house. Damon was always nearby when his mother was baking.

"I'm sorry!" his wife said suddenly. "I'm Maggie. I forgot to introduce myself and usually it's the first thing I do!"

"It's a pretty name. If Christopher had been a girl..." Elena said as she popped the next pan in the oven. She seemed to be the absolute opposite of any woman Damon had ever surrounded himself with and they couldn't help but wonder what role she played in his life. Did she work for him? Were they seeing each other? Were they just friends?

"Mom!" a child called from the parlor. Peppe and Maggie turned to stare at the doorway as a young boy, dark-hair and bright blue eyes, raced into the room. Peppe felt transported to Damon's childhood as the boy launched himself at his mother, hugging her hips, and chattering on about selecting a tree.

"Did you get a tree?" Elena asked with a smile as the boy continued chattering on as though he'd never had a chance to talk before.

"Its fifteen feet tall Mom! It's huge!" He answered. "Damon cut it down with an axe and everything! It was so cool!"

"Did he?" she murmured. The sound of approaching footsteps echoed on the hardwood floors giving Peppe and Maggie enough time to prepare themselves for the hurricane about to hit the kitchen. If they knew Damon then yelling would begin quickly as he tried to throw them out of the house. It was one thing to email with their son and an entirely different situation to want to spend the holidays with him.

"To be fair he was afraid I was going to kill myself," Damon muttered as he entered the kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight of his father and step-mother but they shifted to Elena quickly when she reached up to rub her temples gently. He was beside her in an instant, fingers pressed to her temples. "Sinus, stress, or migraine?"

"Stress probably," she replied. "I've been baking all day and I didn't have lunch. Did you have fun?"

"Yes but don't try to change the subject," he said firmly. "I'll get you a sandwich."

"I can get it," she said. "You should sit down with your family. They came so far."

"They'll keep," he said gently. He kissed her then, slow and loving until she was relaxed enough to watch him prepare a sandwich. She slid onto the stool as Christopher ran in and climbed up beside her. He started chattering away at the adventures they'd had that morning all while Damon interjected when Christopher's stories seemed a bit exaggerated.

Giuseppe and Maggie watched the scene unfold in a sort of awed silence. Damon was completely absorbed in these two people, eyes darting to them both in absolute adoration. His hand slid down her neck gently as she lifted the sandwich. His other hand reached out to brush the boy's hair gently. Damon looked happy and it was incredibly surprising for the couple who had known him so long.

"When can we put up the tree?" Christopher asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow," Damon promised. "We want to make sure all of the creatures and creepy crawlies are out of it."

"Creepy crawlies?" Elena exclaimed. "Where did you put it?!"

"In the garage," Damon answered. "Now I deserve another kiss before you head off to work, don't you think?"

"Oh I certainly do," she replied as she tugged him to her quickly. He stumbled against her, grasping the counter behind her. Christopher smiled broadly and all was right in the house on that cool, December day.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD-TVD-TVD-TVd-

Maggie Salvatore was a woman who knew what she wanted and always got it. She wasn't scheming or conniving, just determined. When she fell in love with Giuseppe she knew then she would marry the man and they would be deliriously happy. She was right.

She rarely considered the difference in age or the way she was perceived by the public. She hardly noticed she could technically be Damon's sister rather than his mother-in-law or the idea her husband was of the age for grandchildren while she desired a baby of her own. To her it was love and that was the extent of the argument.

It had been her greatest joy to find Damon seriously involved with a woman whom she could see as a potential friend. Giuseppe would be forever cautious but Maggie looked at Elena and saw a bit of herself. Elena was determined and strong. She had a son she loved deeply and on top of that, Damon had fallen in love with the both of them. It was unprecedented.

Maggie had known Damon through his terrible teens and his horrible early twenties. He was the badboy, the bastard, and the troublemaker. He broke hearts, slept around, drank himself near death, and made it clear he despised work. Maggie had always been the mediator between father and son although son hated her. She understood Damon loved his mother but Maggie did not wish to take her place. Maggie just wished for acceptance which was the exact same thing Damon always wanted. She had hoped it would serve as common ground but she had been mistaken.

Now she found herself walking down the mall hallways with her husband, son, and son's girlfriend's kid. It was something she never could have imagined for herself but she knew it was the perfect Christmas gift to such a splintered family. Maybe the Salvatore family would finally heal from the years of hatred and fighting. Maybe, just maybe they could be a real family again.

"So any ideas for your mom?" Damon asked casually.

"Um...yeah but I can't," Christopher replied solemnly. "I only have twelve dollars."

"What was it you wanted to buy?" Damon asked. Christopher stopped abruptly and stared off, hands bawled tightly.

"She used to have a charm bracelet when I was little with all these memories on it," Christopher began. "She sold them the year she got laid off. The next year she started at the flower shop but the bracelet had already been sold."

"Hey!" Damon said forcefully. He knelt down in front of the boy and met him eye to eye. "Don't do that! You both did the best you could and now it's time to look ahead, remember?"

"I know," Christopher said sadly. "I know you'd buy it for her but she'll know and she'll get upset."

"How about this?" Damon offered. "We'll go to the store and I'll buy the bracelet and then you can pick out some charms. You can make up the difference with some chores or something."

"So it would be like a loan?" Christopher asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Damon replied. "Elena understands hard work so she'll be okay with it."

It was as though Damon had been replaced by a calm, understanding adult. Maggie and Peppe stood there in absolute silence as they tried to understand what had transpired. Damon was good with the boy! Soon enough the four of them were in a jewelry store and the two were dashing around to pick out charms for the new bracelet. Each one held a story for Christopher while a few special ones held meaning for Damon. At the end Damon paid the extra to have two pieces engraved.

"You really love her don't you?" Peppe asked him as he signed the bill.

"Yeah Dad...I really do," Damon replied softly. "Both of them.

"So you're Damon's stepmother?" Christopher asked Maggie softly. "You're young."

"Yep kid," she replied. "But that doesn't matter."

"I didn't think it did," he answered. "Did Peppe save you?"

"Yeah kid he did," she whispered. "Did Damon save you?"

"Yeah and my mom," he said with a smile. "He's one of my heroes."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-

There was something incredibly strange about buying a pregnancy test in a small town when everyone talked to each other about everything. There was also incredibly strange to reach for a pregnancy test and meet another hand halfway to the box. Elena pulled her hand back quickly and stared up at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"You too huh?" she asked. "It's those Salvatore swimmers. Persistent little things aren't they?"

"Maggie!" Elena gasped in embarrassment. "I...I'm late."

"Ditto," Maggie replied. "We're sort of trying but it's only been a few weeks so...I'm late too."

"Are we going to buy them?" Elena asked hesitantly. Maggie nodded and soon enough the two were clutching two identical paper bags containing an item that could drastically change either of their lives. Unable to return to the manor because of the small problem of guys being there, they rushed to the only place Elena could think of that would be empty. They went to her old apartment which she still technically rented until the fifteenth.

The two bustled in and collapsed in a heap on the empty floor. The giggled conspiratorially as they opened the tests and began reading the directions.

"I've never taken one of these before," Elena admitted. "I found out about Christopher at a doctor's appointment."

"I've taken six," Maggie admitted. "We've been sort of playing with trying for the past few years and no success obviously. I tend to be an overly optimistic pregnancy test taker."

"Yeah but you two want a baby right?" Elena asked. At Maggie's nod she continued, "I've only been with Damon for about two months and we are so not ready for a baby."

"You did okay with Christopher though," Maggie offered. "He's a good kid."

"Yeah but it's really hard," Elena confessed. "I love him so much but I was a teenage mom and it was really hard. My parents died and my brother was still in high school so it was just the two of us when he was a baby. Sure friends helped out but at the end of the day the crying, sick infant was mine and I was the one working two jobs and not sleeping."

Maggie stared at the girl in surprise. She had recognized the determined tilt of her chin and the work ethic she, herself, had. She had not considered the fact Elena had not had as lucky of a time as she had had during her younger years. Elena had not had the family money Maggie had access to nor had she dealt with a crying baby during those difficult studio, apartment years.

"How did you get through it?" she asked quietly.

"I had to," Elena responded. "Christopher has been the greatest gift ever and I had to give him the best chance I could. I try to give him the greatest life I can but Damon makes it hard."

"How so?" Maggie asked as she leaned back against the floor. The tests lay forgotten in the moment of pure, girl talk and Maggie knew this was something they both needed.

"Damon is super rich and he wants to swoop in and save the day," Elena groaned. "He doesn't get it."

"Look I get the money thing," Maggie confessed. "Peppe used to do these ridiculous displays of affection and I got so annoyed. I was like you and trying to make my own way. Then I learned something."

"What is it?" Elena asked intrigued.

"Salvatore men do what they want," Maggie finished. "We can argue. They'll pretend to stop. They'll do it again. We cave. Basically let them have their fun. It makes them happy."

"But what does that tell my son?" Elena asked.

"It tells him how men love a woman. Sure Damon spends money on you but then he does something amazingly simple right?" Maggie replied.

"Yeah, he does," Elena admitted. "I love it about him."

"See great guys," Maggie laughed. "Now let's go pee on these sticks!"

"To the bathroom!" Elena agreed.

So they took turns and placed the cups across the room as they waited for the time to move forward. Maggie and Elena tried desperately to not look at the clock but they found conversation impossible. When the alarm on Maggie's phone dinged, they stared at the cups in silence.

"I can't look," Elena confessed. "Will you look?"

"Sure," Maggie replied softly. She went over to the two cups, crawling across the floor until she could reach them easily. She picked up Elena's first and glanced at it for a long moment before turning to Elena.

"Well?" Elena asked.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-


	16. Party

"Mmm that was nice," Elena whispered. She ran her fingers down over his back and kissed his neck gently. "What was that for?"

"You've been kind of tense," he replied. He felt her stiffen but he didn't draw attention to it as he nuzzled her hair. Elena had been different for the past week and he was dying of curiosity but had decided to trust her to tell him when she was ready. In the meantime he was doing everything he possibly could to prove he loved her. He knew she had some deep trust issues but she seemed to trust him and he wanted that from her. He wanted to know she could come to him with anything.

"It's the party," she offered. He knew it was not the party but he'd accept it for now. She had been a wreck admittedly as they inched closer to the big event. While he'd hired the best caterers and best party planners she was still the hostess and that was stressing her out. She was spending hours of her free time, which were few and far between, to adjust anything and everything.

"You are the only person I want co-hosting with me," he said. "You are going to be amazing."

"You have such confidence in me," she whispered. She kissed him then, slowly and thoroughly before breaking apart. "I love you so much."

"I have something for you," he replied. He strained over her, opening a bedside drawer and tugging a little black box out of it. "I saw it and I knew it would look perfect on you."

"Damon," she breathed as she sat up and grasped the box gently.

"It's not a ring," he said quickly. "I know it would freak you out and we're still learning about each other."

"Oh Damon," she murmured as she popped the box open. Inside was a delicate tear-drop aquamarine necklace. "It's beautiful."

"It's both yours and Christopher's birthstone and it will look amazing with your dress tonight," he said as he hooked it around her neck. The smile on her face and the blush in her cheeks told him how much she liked it. He braced himself for the fight about to happen but watched in surprise as she touched the stone gently and smiled up at him.

"I love it," she said happily.

"No fight," he asked.

"No fight," she replied. "You spent time picking it out for me and I love it. That's enough for me."

"I wish all of our arguments were this easy to win," he said. "Tonight you are going to be the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm the lucky bastard who gets to be with you."

"You are such a romantic," she said.

"I'm happy Elena, just happy," he replied. "Now I seem to recall I promised a repeat performance."

"I think you did," she murmured. Her fingers moved up to clutch his hair as she tugged him down to her. "Now...we have thirty minutes before Christopher wakes up. Do your worst Salvatore. Do your worst."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"So Elena and I want to thank all of you for coming tonight to celebrate the holidays and raise some money for the local hospital especially the children's ward," Damon said as he raised his glass a little higher. Nearby Elena stood in her stunning blue gown which had many of the single men staring a little more intently than Damon would have liked. She was positively glowing in the celebratory lighting with a wide smile and eyes trained solely on Damon.

A few murmurs were heard over the crowd as they officially opened their holiday celebrations. Mystic Falls used almost every party as a fundraiser and this party was no exception. The host chose the party as they did all else and Damon had surprised everyone with an odd pick. Typically they gave their money to the town as a whole or a national organization. Once Damon agreed to host the party he announced all proceeds would benefit the children's ward with a concentration on family counseling and helping children overcome psychological trauma.

"Before we get into the nitty-gritty of the celebrations and charitable avenues I would like to draw attention to my lovely co-host tonight," Damon said sweepingly as he grasped Elena's hand and pulled her forward. She blushed charmingly as he wrapped one arm around her. "I expect all of you will give her a round of applause for helping me, the hopeless man, plan an amazing party and make sure nothing was forgotten. Without her I would be lost in this mess and increasingly lonely."

A round of applause sounded around them and Elena smiled broadly. She had admitted to feeling as though she existed outside of the tight-knit community as she was never invited to the fundraising parties. It probably had something to do with the lack of money and less to do with her lifestyle. Regardless tonight she felt as though she was finally being accepted back into the fold.

"Also I would like to inform you all the catering choices were chosen by Elena's son Christopher due to our inability to make simple choices," Damon continued. "Tonight's dinner is meant to be enjoyed, savored, and to be easily eaten while socializing."

Another round of applause sounded which had Elena nearly glowing to hear the reaction they were having. While children were not invited to the party and Christopher had been bundled off to Jeremy's, his absence was felt by all those who cared for him. Elena had personally found it difficult to be separated from him on such an important night. The party had ended up being a part of him as they had made decisions.

"Now tonight will have a general donation area where you may feel free to write your personal checks to the hospital," Damon explained, "but a silent auction is also being held in the Parlor. We have gotten some amazing donations from some of you as well as some businesses in or around the area. My father has generously offered to fly a couple to New York for a five day, four night five-star treatment. It's a big ticket so make sure you take advantage."

"Speaking of my father," he began again. "He has foolishly promised to meet the amount we raise, doubling our grand total for the hospital. I move we make him eat those words and cough up that money. So without further ado, let's pull out those checkbooks and let the party begin!"

-TVd-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_

Liz Forbes attended all fundraisers as part of her civic duty and to stay relevant within the community. She also acted as a neutral force in most issues, trying to maintain some balance against the Lockwood's conservative ways and the Salvatore's more liberal ways. She had seen the battles begin and end between Giuseppe and Richard and now hesitantly watched the old battles begin anew between Richard and Damon. The battles raged intensely now Damon had the idea of Richard harassing Elena. It was only a matter of time before the battle exploded into the town. Frankly, Liz had her money on Damon.

It had been years since she'd had the pleasure of seeing Giuseppe in person but found herself gravitating towards the man and his young wife. Liz had only met the young Mrs. Salvatore twice as she had a career in New York and had spent a great deal of their early years spending weekdays there. The woman had impressed Liz with her determination to be a success without her husband while proving to be a devoted wife. While younger, Maggie Salvatore had proven to be the perfect wife for Giuseppe.

"Well Lizzy Forbes," Peppe said with a laugh, "It's been a long time!"

"Yes it has Peppe," she replied. "Seeing you here now takes me back to when Caroline was a little girl."

"How is dear Caro?" Peppe asked. He had always held a soft-spot for the little firecracker who had no father. Liz had loved having a decent male father-figure in Caroline's life and had toyed with beginning a relationship with the man herself but as fate had it, he was destined for another.

"She's opened her own boutique," Liz explained. "She's doing well and she's keeping Tyler Lockwood on his toes."

"He was a good kid," Peppe remembered. "I've heard horror stories about the younger one."

"Mason," Liz stated. "He's made it his mission in life to harass Christopher Gilbert. In fact he's one of the reasons Elena and Damon met to begin with...although I imagine the two would have connected after Damon caught that glimpse of her earlier that day. Instant attraction those two..."

"What happened with Mason?" Maggie asked quietly. She had been subdued the past few days as Elena had been and both Salvatore men were aware of the sudden changes in their women. Soon enough they would get their answers.

"The bully and his friends wailed on poor Christopher until the boy was bleeding with a broken arm," Liz replied angrily. "Damon happened upon them and broke it up. He took Christopher to his mother and then...they began their dance."

"Dance?" Peppe asked as if testing the word.

"Courtship darling," Maggie explained. "You need to update your vocabulary some time soon."

"They argued about their attraction I guess and Damon paid the bill without talking to Elena," Liz explained. "I've been told they had a confrontation the day when she got the paid bill notice. Apparently Damon's...guest saw them kissing outside in what she described as 'pure magic' before Elena stormed off. Damon has your tenacity."

"Oh?" Peppe asked, surprised by the connection.

"Wore her down for nearly two months with daily invitations to dinner, helping Christopher with his homework, and generally being around," Liz continued. "She caved eventually and then she caved again when he wanted her to move in. It doesn't hurt Christopher hero worships him."

"They do seem to fit together," Maggie said softly. They turned to follow her gaze and saw the subjects of their discussion dancing. They were the only two on the floor and the room held its breath as they swayed to the music. All was silent as the two moved together as one entity as the music swelled. It was a touching scene between the two who were so desperately in love, those around her were trying their hardest not to disturb them. It had been a very long time since Mystic Falls had a touching love story and this one was shaping up to being an amazing one.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD-TVD-tVD_tVD-TVD-

The auction had gone well with the trip to New York going for nearly 10,000 dollars. The Fells always felt a bit competitive and were taking Peppe's offer seriously. The more money donated the more they could stick the deserter with the bill. There were no hard feelings towards the elder Salvatore which was evident to everyone around but the town liked to rag on its friends.

Elena was exhausted as the night wore on and had begun taking long rests at their table. Damon did enough mingling for the two of them but made frequent stops to sit with her. Between him and her new friend, Maggie, she was rarely alone. It was invigorating to be welcomed back into the Founding Families although she knew she was only being accepted by the conservative faction because of Damon. He held a bit of power now and she was riding his coattails.

It was in the hallway between the ballroom and the kitchen when she was boxed in by Richard Lockwood. She had been incredibly aware of her surroundings all night but she was tired and it had been a long day. She glanced towards the empty kitchen and knew she needed to head back towards the ballroom, but he was blocking her.

"I dislike not getting the common courtesy of informing me of your move," Richard said icily. "I had to find out from your neighbors."

"My lease was up," she explained. "I found another place."

"Ah yes," he replied gesturing. "You've agreed to sleep with him for a home. How noble."

"We're in love not that it is any of your business," she bit back. "Damon asked me and I agreed."

"Yes and what will happen once he tires of you?" Richard asked. "Have you discussed his plans at all since I thought he intended to leave as soon as his father allowed him to? Perhaps you are just a joyful interlude to his vacation."

"Th...that's not true," she whispered. "He wouldn't just leave."

Richard approached her and smiled when she pressed herself tightly against the wall. He boxed her in and leaned down to brush his lips against her ear. She turned her face from him and trembled.

"I won't leave you to the cold Elena," he said. "With me you'd have stability."

"Leave me alone Richard," she managed. "Please."

"This time I will," he replied. "Think of what I said."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Will you dance with me?" Peppe asked softly. Elena glanced up at him, clearly disoriented but nodded. He grasped her hand tightly and whirled her to her feet, easing her onto the dance floor. "You are a million miles away."

"Yes," she replied. "I've been thinking..."

"Those are dangerous words from a woman," Peppe responded. "My first wife informed me of Damon that way and my second informed me she had no intention of being the little woman. Both ended well but sometimes I wonder..."

"This is a little different," she replied.

"Damon, of course," he replied. "I've never seen him like this."

"I'm worried he'll leave," she confessed. Peppe said nothing as they moved around the dance floor. She was still completely distracted while the man in question seemed ready to fight his way to her. His son seemed completely focused on the girl who seemed so far away and Peppe had to motion him to stay where he was. This was not a conversation they should have now.

"My son has always been the runner," he replied. "He ran from his mother's death. He ran from me. He ran from responsibility. I cannot see him running from you."

"How can you say that?" she questioned.

"He's in love with you and he loves your son," Peppe began, "Damon is turning everything he's done on its head to be with you. Damon doesn't believe in commitment yet he wanted you here. I've been told he cooks for you and that is something he refuses to do for anyone. It was something he did for his mother. He'll wish to marry you."

"What?" she squeaked. "But...but..."

"He probably doesn't even recognize the signs yet but he's completely wrapped up in you," Peppe continued. "I'll warn you now. He'll get scared and he'll try to run although nowhere too far. Don't let him."

"You are confusing," she replied. "Experience?"

"Maggie chased me all the way to Mystic Falls from New York when I freaked out," he confessed. "Not my most charming moments."

"Hands off my woman," Damon said from next to them. He was glaring at his father's hands and then glared up at him. "You like younger women."

"Damon!" Elena hissed. "Stop it."  
"Everyone keeps hogging you," he said petulantly. "It's my turn!"

"Wow...just like Christopher," Elena murmured.

Damon swept her into his arms leaving a laughing Peppe behind as he moved her towards a secluded corner. His hands were gentle as they smoothed over her dress. His eyes were relaxed, watching her lazily as she slid closer against him. She loved dancing with him and he knew it. She loved feeling like she did when he pulled her close and just held her. She loved knowing he was there.

"I heard you had a run-in with Richard," he said. "Before you ask, no I was not spying. One of the caterers mentioned it."

"Yeah...he was mad about me moving in here," she said. "He questioned your intentions to stay."

"Are you questioning them?" he asked softly. "You can just ask me."

"Are you planning to stay?" she asked. Her eyes were wide and concerned as he watched her. Her body was stiff in his arms and he moved his fingers gently across her lower back to coax her to relax.

"I hadn't decided either way," he answered honestly. "I know my decisions are tied to you and Christopher. I won't just leave you Elena."

"You would never tell me to go and just...live my life?" she asked.

"If it protected you," he began, "if it was in your best interest or Christopher's then yes I would go. I'm selfish though and I want you. I don't want you to be afraid I'll abandon you."

"You're confusing me," she said as she reached up to rub her temples. "Why are you Salvatore's so contradictory?"

"Because the women we love drive us crazy," Damon chuckled. "I don't know the future Elena and I won't lie to you. We'll approach it together."

-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

The party wound down as they usually did with a great deal of speechifying. They had raised a great deal of money which resulted in a great deal of cheering. At the same time the guests were tired and ready to go home to their beds. The hosts were exhausted all the same but managed to see their guests off with a smile and wave before collapsing in a heap in their sitting room.

Peppe and Maggie had disappeared earlier which left the two lovebirds blissfully alone. Elena had wrestled with a decision all night and had decided to tell Damon exactly what had been bothering her all week. She could still remember sitting in her old apartment with a peed on stick and a new friend. She could remember the fear and she could remember the disappointment at the result. It was time she shared it.

"Damon?" she called. He turned to face her as she bit her lip and wrung her hands. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"You wanted to know what was wrong this week and I'm ready to tell you," she began. "It all started with being...late..."

"Late to what?" he asked cluelessly.

"My period Damon," she explained while rolling her eyes. "I was late."

"Um...ew," he breathed. "So?"

"So I took a pregnancy test!" she exclaimed.

"A...pregnancy test?" he stuttered. He immediately grew pale, shot to his feet and began pacing. "A baby? Oh God!"

"Damon! Calm down!" she said.

"I think I'm having a stroke," he replied. "I...oh god!"

She watched in amusement as his pacing slowed to allow him to hyperventilate. He threw himself over the other couch and moaned sickly. He clutched his head tightly as he tried to rationalize the declaration.

"Okay...okay," he began. "Okay we'll...deal."

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I will be," he replied. "Once my head stops pounding..."

"Damon," she said softly as she moved to stand next to him. "I'm not pregnant."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "You let me think...?"

"I wanted you to understand what I was going through and then...I was disappointed for like 15 seconds," she explained. "For a second I wanted to be pregnant."

He pulled himself up and stared at her. He touched her cheek gently, sliding his hands over her skin to cup her face in his hands. Their eyes met and everything froze for them. He leaned in, tugging her in for a passion-filled kiss.

"I get it," he said as they parted. "For a second I was totally freaked out and then...well maybe it wouldn't be so bad?"

"Oh trust me," she said with a smile, "It sucks sometimes. It's the later stuff that's amazing. The walking, talking, loving parts are what make the crap okay. Are we okay?"

"Of course we are," he replied. "You could have told me. I would have freaked but I would have been there with you. You shouldn't have been alone."

"I wasn't," she admitted. "Maggie took one too."

"She...tell me she's not pregnant!" he hissed. "It's not right to be that much older than a sibling. Plus my dad is old!"

"Well then you might want to at least act happy for her," Elena replied. "If you hurt her feelings then no sex."

"I'll be good I swear!"

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD_tVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-

So…ALCP up next.

Tell me what you think please and have a Merry Christmas!

Thanks.


	17. Changes

Short but important changes…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVd-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVd-

Spring entered Mystic Falls with high winds, horrible rainstorms, and a few rumbles of thunder as they entered April. After one week of absolutely miserable weather the sun began shining as flowers bloomed and trees turned green once more. The temperatures began to warm to allow ladies to wear their light sundresses and the men to get rid of the bulky coats and opt for more jackets of the leather variety.

In the Salvatore manor spring had hit with very little change as the small family begun to fully grow as just that, a family. Damon was hard at work on some computer contracts he had been awarded before his love of Elena had grown and spend a great deal of time flying to various cities to meet with department heads and vice presidents of companies. In the meantime Elena blossomed in their home as lady of the manor and began to involve herself a little more in the town's activities. In the meantime Christopher finished his big project with Andie and found himself growing closer to the girl as she began to distance herself from Mason and his horrid little friends.

It had been a troubling week Elena as she dealt with the longest separation she had from Damon. They had not been together long but she missed him terribly as she spent long, lonely nights in their bed. He called every night before bed and told her about the business he was conducting and listened to her ramble on about her boring day in the flower shop and the restaurant. He asked to speak to Christopher and listened to him tell about his day. It was something that warmed her heart to see her son having someone like Damon to look up to.

"So I need a favor," he said warmly. She sighed as she stretched languidly against the soft sheets. The comforter wasn't necessary but she liked the weight when Damon was miles away.

"Of course," she breathed. "Do you need me to meet you at the airport? I can take off..."

"No, nothing like that," he replied. "I'd like you to go to the Council meeting tomorrow. They moved it up and I can't get back until Friday."

"I...I wouldn't know what to say," she stammered. "It's not really my place."

"You are a Gilbert and control a chair at the meetings even if you choose not to go," he explained. "Lockwood is moving to take money from the public library to spend on a new sports field which is completely unnecessary. The vote is divided but with my vote and maybe yours we could keep the money where it matters."

"I don't know Damon," she mumbled.

"I trust you with my vote," he replied. "It's important to me and I'd really appreciate it if you would go."

"I...," she began thinking on it. She had never felt included with the Council even though she had been granted the chair upon the death of her father. She felt lacking when she stood with them as though they remembered her perfect parents while she could barely keep a roof over her son's head. Now while she had the roof and the stability of Damon she knew she was still not worthy of her seat. "Alright. It means that much to you."

"Thank you," he said. "Now...lets talk about how I want you to have phone sex with me."

"Wh..what?" she asked.

"It's been five days Elena and all I can think about is you on that bed wearing one of you night things. Which color tonight?"

"Blue," she whispered. "It's blue."

"Mmm..." he groaned. "Slide the straps off your shoulders. Pretend its me and I'm kissing each bit of skin there. Trail you fingers over each place you wish I was kissing."

"Damon," she moaned as she felt her body to respond to his molten words. He had a way with evoking the most amazing visions in her mind as he spoke. It was a gift she cherished when his next directive had her sliding her hand against her breast. She rarely touched herself like that and it was odd to hear him stating instructions.

"Are your nipples hard?" he asked. "Tell me."

"Yes," she moaned. His breath picked up slightly as she leaned back against the pillows as her hand quested playfully. He moved with more confidence and surety when he played with her. Each stroke was accurate and purposeful as he drew out pleasure or incited it. She was more hesitant, teasing out pleasurable spots on her body. It was as though she had never touched herself when he told her what to do.

"Lower your hand slowly," he commanded. "How does that feel?"

"Mmm...," she stammered. "Are you...?"

"Mmhmm," he replied with a soft groan. "I keep picturing you lying there hot and frustrated. Your body...so hot like a raging inferno and I can't mind the burn."

"Damon," she whispered waiting for him to tell her to move her hand where she wanted it. She could feel the lazy tendril of pleasure trailing down over her spine when she heard him make soft growl. She could picture him perfectly reclining on the bed in his hotel room, his fist sliding up and down in a slow, teasing fashion.

"What do you want?" he asked raggedly.

"I want...I want you here," she managed. It was getting hard to fight back the waves of pleasure coursing through her body as his breathing grew ragged and she heard his own battle to drag it out. It was different having phone sex, only having words and sounds to heighten the pleasure. She closed her eyes and thought of the last time he was there, his dark hair sliding over her body, heightening every sensitive nerve as his fingers did what she was doing now.

"Two days," he bit out. "I...damn!"

"It's okay," she breathed. "Me too."

"Feel better?" he asked softly.

"Much," she panted. "I can't wait until you're back. I miss you."

"I miss you too," he replied.

-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD_

The Council hall was old and distinguished. When Elena had been a child her father would bring her to the meetings, allowing her to run along the halls and look at the portraits each family had. Her father's hung in the southwest corner near a window and he used to point to the spot next to it often, explaining she would see her portrait there one day. She knew it was still empty since no Gilbert sat on the Council. Out of respect the seat promised to a Gilbert was left empty at every meeting.

Elena was the first to arrive and walked the halls quietly examining each portrait. In the Salvatore area she noticed Damon's picture had not yet been added and she knew once it was he would be the most captivating portrait in the place. His haunting blue eyes staring down at younger generations would ensorcel females and make males jealous. It was only a matter of time.

In the Gilbert area nothing had been changed. Her father's portrait was pristine, clean and warm from the afternoon sun. She reached up and touched his face lightly, saying a soft prayer and wishing he was there. Her father would have been her biggest supporter with Christopher and would have demanded she attend meetings to prepare for her future space.

For a few moments she could consider what her life would have been like if her parents had lived to see and love Christopher. Her mother would have made them live at home, mothering them both to death. Elena would have gone to college and gotten a degree due to her parents willing to watch their grandson. She would have had a career by now and possibly be sitting on the Council upon her father's retirement.

"Your picture should be there," a voice said nearby. She whirled around and smiled at the Sheriff. Liz Forbes had always been kind to Elena and supportive. Elena knew Liz's relationship with Caroline had been tenuous throughout the years but now they seemed to be happy. Liz reached out and clasped a hand over Elena's shoulder and smiled warmly. "It is good to see you here."

"Favor to Damon," Elena murmured. "He didn't want to lose his vote."

"Wise choice," Liz replied. "Do you have a signed proxy?"

"I do," Elena responded. "Damon didn't want there to be any questions."

"I wouldn't put it past Richard to pull something like that," Liz commented. "He called this meeting knowing Damon would be unavailable. I'm glad Damon managed to convince you to come."

"It's just this once..." Elena trailed off.

"You should keep coming," Liz said. "You do belong here even when you don't think you do. Your father would want you here."

Elena did not comment after Liz's statement but she did glance back at her father's warm brown eyes. He would be disappointed she had not taken over the Council seat. While she had offered it to Jeremy he had refused. The tradition was the eldest child took the seat and the younger only ascended if illness or death got in the way.

"We should head in before they assume we're absent or something," Liz said quietly. "Richard wants the money diverted to sports while Damon and I are championing the library. It is a much better use of resources and we're looking to modernize."

"Is there a proposal on the agenda?" Elena asked curiously. "For both?"

"Yes and we're supposed to discuss both," Liz explained. "Damon emailed the proposal last night and I ran the copies. Did he tell you?"

"No," Elena replied. "Damon respects my decision so I'm sure he wanted me to hear the proposals and decide on my own."

"You two are very good for each other," Liz commented as they entered the empty meeting room. Both seemed surprised at the lateness of the others but took their seats anyway. Elena took the Gilbert seat and met Liz's smiling face as she sunk back into what had been her father's chair.

"Ah Liz," Richard said as he entered. "All alone in your quest?"

"Actually Damon sent a proxy," Liz responded. "She has her own vote as well so we'll see."

Richard turned and caught Elena's gaze before glaring at Liz unattractively. Elena slid further into her chair, pleased she had chosen to sit in the Gilbert seat rather than the Salvatore seat. Richard would have sat on her left and she would have found it difficult to concentrate. Her meetings with the man had been severely limited since Christmas. While he occasionally ventured into the Grill during her work hours she had moved to working at the bar and was usually too busy to talk to any one person for longer than the time it took to take an order.

He leered at her for a moment before others began entering. Many seemed surprised to see her there but each offered a greeting. One or two even stopped to ask after Christopher, engaging her in conversation and making her feel welcome.

The meeting passed with little fanfare as the vote came to pass the way Damon had wished. With Elena's two votes the money was allocated to the library system and she got to see Richard seethe in silence. Elena would never take credit but Liz knew Elena's eloquent words about the benefits of the library had convinced Fell to vote alongside them. A Fell had not voted alongside a Salvatore in a long time and it was amazing to see.

As the group broke, Elena was approached by some of the other members. Between them they asked her to return for the next meeting and help re-create the odd number which had led to a decisive vote on nearly everything. Ties were hard to defuse but an odd vote would allow a winner to emerge. She did not agree to their request but did state she would think about it.

As the meeting ended she found herself wandering towards the elementary school. Christopher usually headed to the library until dinner time but today she had taken off and was determined to spend time with her son. With all of the changes in their lives over the past few months she rarely had time to spend with him one-on-one. She stood in the schoolyard, waiting for him and thinking about the days she had spent on the playground after school.

"Mom?" his voice sounded. She glanced down at her beautiful boy and smiled at his confused look. He looked ragged as though learning had been some valiant battle he waged daily. His backpack hung loosely off his shoulder, one-shouldered which always solicited a lecture from his worried mother. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course," she replied brightly. "I took today off and thought we could have a picnic dinner or something."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Christopher!" she exclaimed. "Sometimes I just want to spend time with you and there shouldn't have to be some horrible event to make it happen!"

"Sorry Mom," he said. "You never pick me up."

"I know," she replied as she led him down the street to the car she'd borrowed from Damon. Christopher hopped up into the car and looked up at his mom with surprised eyes. She looked happy today and he watched her edge the car onto the road before heading towards the Falls outside of the town.

Christopher smiled as his mother's hair whipped around her face. She looked relaxed and carefree as they went for a rare picnic and he found the entire experience to be worth the moment of panic when she'd shown up at school. Looking like she did confirmed her happiness with Damon in their lives and he intended to keep him there.

Later as they spread the blanket out and pulled out the various foods she'd packed, he realized she had cooked everything. She had spent the day cooking when she usually had work so something had shifted dramatically. He waited patiently knowing his mother was not to be rushed.

"I wanted to talk to you about how much our lives have changed," she finally said as they finished their sandwiches. "So much has happened so quickly..."

"Are you and Damon going to get married?" Christopher asked abruptly. Elena blinked confused as her little boy blushed. He lowered his eyes and stared down at his empty plate guiltily.

"Honestly?" she began. "I don't know. We're not ready for that yet."

"But you two love each other!" Christopher exclaimed.

"It isn't that simple Christopher," Elena replied. "We're still learning about each other and learning how to love each other."

"What does that mean?" Christopher asked hesitantly.

"It means," Elena began. "It means I'm happy with how things are now and we're still adjusting to having him in our lives."

They grew quiet for awhile as Christopher considered how things had changed as well as the stupidity of adults. Damon and his mom were perfect for each other but they would spend a long time just dancing around it. He couldn't help but wonder if they liked causing conflict.

Elena, in the meantime, was trying to figure out how to proceed in the next bit of conversation. Throughout the past couple of months Damon and Elena had been deep in conversation about her work schedule and her need for financial independence. Damon understood her point but had difficulty understanding why she couldn't just accept his money.

"I quit my job," Elena said suddenly. "At the Grille."

"What?!" Christopher exclaimed. "Does Damon know?!"

"No," she replied. "I wanted to talk to you first because it affects you. I'll keep working at the flower shop in the mornings though."

"Why?" he asked. "I thought the money...?"

"Isn't everything," Elena replied. "I realized a few weeks ago you were going to Damon for almost everything because I was too tired or working or just busy. I was missing out."

"But what about the money?" Christopher asked.

"Damon wants to do more financially and I've decided to allow him to do so," Elena explained. "I've also...registered for a class at the community college so I can get a degree maybe."

"So you'll be home more?" Christopher whispered. "For real?"

"For real," she replied. Before she could explain any further she found her arms full of her son, happy and nearly teary-eyed from the news. "This means a lot to you doesn't it?"

"I miss you Mom," he said.

"I've missed you too," she replied. There would be time for talking later when she could explain college classes to her son and Damon. She would have time to explain her consideration of returning to the Council. She would have time to learn pride could come in all sorts of places but sometimes it was better to accept help from a loved one. She would have time to figure out if she could be Elena Gilbert, making her parents' memories proud.

-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD_TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-

Thanks!


	18. Time

The morning after her talk with Christopher she woke up with two arms wrapped around her and her back pressed tightly to a hard chest. She rolled over slowly and found an incredibly sleepy Damon. She smiled at him as she watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He was a day and a half early and in time for the birthdays. Christopher had been worried Damon wouldn't make it back in time and while Elena put on a chipper attitude she also missed him.

His arm tightened around her back, his fingers splayed across her lower back as she watched him. She moved forward, sliding her fingers up and over his stubble until she had him trapped, primed for a kiss. His lips were soft and inherently Damon as she greeted him. She hated being apart from him for long. It made her feel lonely like she had when she'd been without him.

"Mmm...good morning," he murmured softly. "What a welcome..."

"When did you get in?" she asked.

"Around Four," he replied. "I didn't want to spend another night in that hotel room wishing I was here with you."

She smiled at him and kissed him again before slipping down into his warm embrace. She made a sound of contentment as he ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed into him, loving the smell he carried with him. It was some combination of aftershave, cologne, and just Damon and it made her relax. There was something powerful about being like this with another person. This level of comfort had been missing from both of their lives for so long yet here they were.

"You should sleep," she said quietly. "I'll make breakfast and bring it up."

"Or we could both sleep and eat something simple when Christopher gets up," Damon replied sleepily. "How about waffles?"

"Not simple when you refuse to use the microwaveable ones," she shot back.

"I make better," he trailed off. "Shh...sleep." His hand crept up to massage her neck slowly until she moaned in contentment. His magical fingers could make anyone relax into oblivion.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD-

When Elena finally woke up hours later she found the bed empty and a cup of coffee resting on the night stand. She reached for the insulated cup and drank deeply, moaning at the rich taste. Damon's travels tended to bring home some pricey coffee and she knew this was a winner. She stood up, belting her nearby robe, and headed for the kitchen with the cup of coffee clutched in her hands.

She found her boys hunched over the table eating waffles coated in sugary, sweet syrup. Christopher had a little on his face and she grabbed a nearby washcloth and wiped it off. His voice echoed with the child perfected annoyance, 'Mooom!' before she slid onto the empty stool near Damon. Damon smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek before pushing a plate of warm homemade waffles in front of her.

"Christopher tells me you've made some changes," Damon said. "Were you going to tell me?"

"Yes," she replied honestly. "I wanted to tell you in person when you were home. I quit the Grill."

"Christopher told me," Damon replied. They said nothing as the boy left the room presumably to give them a little privacy. He was good that way and seemed always to know when it was a good time to make himself scarce. "He said you're happy."

"I am," Elena said. "I realized I've been missing out on Christopher's life and my own for so long. I can't stand thinking he'll grow up without me being around. You said you'd help me and I...I want to trust you to do so."

"You trust me to take care of you?" Damon asked quietly.

"I do," she replied. "I love you and when I see you with him and when I'm with you, I see it. I can trust you to help us and love us."

"You trust me?" he asked again. "But you don't trust anyone."

"Damon?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered. He repeated himself when she looked at him with concern. He smiled at her like a little boy who suddenly got approval from someone important. His blue eyes practically sparkled at her as he pulled her over into his lap. She went willingly, curling her legs around his and wrapping her arms around his. They spent long moments kissing and caressing until a soft cough made itself known.

"So are you two done? My waffles are getting cold?" Christopher asked. They turned to stare at the smiling little boy who almost looked the spitting image of a younger Damon. He smiled and then jumped at them. "So are we okay?"

"Better than okay," Damon said. "Much, much better."

-TVd-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-tVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Summertime came into Mystic Falls with a bang. Thunder and lightning rolled through the town for days leaving everyone feeling the effects of missing the warmer weather. Children stayed indoors with the ending of school while they waited with heavy hearts for the chance to head to the local pools. Even adults cursed the skies as the annual picnics had to be cancelled to wait for better weather.

Christopher had adapted well to his new life and seemed to be relishing in his newfound life. He spent a great deal of time watching the new life he'd managed to secure and couldn't help but watch his mother from his hiding places as she smiled and studied. He caught her having quiet moments with Damon which made his mother look so young. She looked like a teenager when she was with Damon and seemed to believe nothing in the world could possibly be wrong.

Christopher also found great happiness in having a father-like figure in his life. Weekends were spent with Damon doing all things fathers and sons seemed to do together. One weekend they went to indoor batting cages and the next they went to a baseball game miles away. Sometimes they talked and other times they spent hours playing video games together. It was something Christopher had never experienced and for the first time in his life he could see having a complete, happy family.

He sat on the floor nearby his mother and worked a puzzle while his mother studied for an upcoming exam, her pencil moving rapidly over one of her notebooks. He glanced up at her and noticed her wearing glasses. She hardly wore them but she had started favoring them time and time again as reading became a bigger part of her education.

"Mom?" Christopher asked quietly.

"Hm, honey?" she replied as she turned the page.

"When are Peppe and Maggie coming to visit?" he asked. His mother looked up at him surprised and then blinked a few times before glancing at her calendar.

"Two weeks honey," she replied. "Why?"

"Damon wanted to go camping with Peppe and he asked me to go," Christopher responded. "Can I Mom?"

"You want to go camping?" she asked surprised. "Really?"

Christopher bit his lip for a second before looking up at her. His fingers manipulated one of the puzzle pieces before he heard Elena slip to the floor in front of him. She took his hand in hers and watched him for a moment before speaking softly.

"A guy's weekend?" she asked. "Jeremy used to tell you about camping with Dad and Gramps. It's okay to want that."

"But I don't have that," Christopher whispered. "What if it's weird? Damon will be with his Dad and I'm just tagging along..."

"Oh honey," she soothed as she pulled him into her arms. He went willingly but tried to stifle his little sniffles. She glanced up at the dark shadow in the doorway and watched as Damon moved into the room. She knew both her boys had been worried about the total integration of their lives while she had been busy with other things. She glanced at the one who desperately wanted a father before looking up at the man who wanted to be that father. He kneeled down in front of them and pulled them into his embrace.

"I wish I had found your mom back then," Damon said gently. "I wish I could have taken care of you and done this stuff with you but I wouldn't be the man I am now without our time apart."

"Damon?" Christopher murmured.

"Sometimes we have to find each other later," Elena replied. "Sometimes we have to go through stuff first before we're ready for what is next."

"Hey," Damon said. "I want both of you to be my family and I want to be yours. Hopefully someday your mother will let me give her that ring we've been talking about."

"Ring?" Christopher asked, pulling back to look between them.

"Yeah," Damon said. "I have this beautiful silver ring for your mom but she's being stubborn. Maybe she'll get over it soon."

"I never said no," Elena hissed. "I said not now."

"I love you," Damon said. "I want to be with you and Christopher forever."

"I don't want to talk about it now," Elena responded. "We have a lot to talk about before I can even begin to consider that commitment."

"Yeah I know," Damon responded. "Now Christopher I intend to be your father since I have you two now, I'm not letting go. Look at camping as the first of many things we can do together in the future."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-VD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"You need to stop proposing to me every time we're alone," Elena said as she ate her funnel cake. Damon said nothing as he leaned forward to kiss some of the powdered sugar off her nose. "Damon, I'm serious."

"Well say 'yes' and I'll stop," Damon replied. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she fed him a bite. It was odd to have a night to themselves but Peppe and Maggie were excited to spend time with their adoptive grandson. So like any enterprising man, Damon had arranged a date night at the carnival. Together they rode rides and ate all sorts of fatty, sugary foods.

"Damon you've asked me three times today," Elena whined.

"Because you are being silly," Damon replied. "You finish it."

She smiled and popped the last bit into her mouth as Damon pointed to the Ferris wheel. She smiled up at him and nodded her approval. Soon enough they were latched into the seat and gliding to the top.

"What are you afraid of?" Damon asked. "Is it marriage or the commitment or what?"

"What happens when you want to leave Damon?" Elena asked. "What happens when Mystic Falls isn't enough anymore?"

"That's what this is about?!" Damon exclaimed. "You think I'll get bored?"

"Damon you haven't hidden the fact you planned to go back to New York after your father gave you permission to leave. My home and Christopher's home is here."

"I know that," Damon responded. "I'm trying to tell you I want to make a life with you and Christopher here. I know we have ways to go in finding the middle ground but I want this with you."

"Okay," Elena replied. "Okay. Not today and not tomorrow but when it's right we'll know."

"Yeah," Damon replied. "I'm a demanding bastard, aren't I?"

"Yeah you are," she answered with a smile. "But you're my demanding bastard."

-TVd-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVd-TVD-TVD_

From the foot of the Ferris Wheel stood the town's mayor and his newest conquest. The girl had been whining for the past hour over her hatred of town events. The redhead had not been the welcome distraction he needed but she was willing and that was enough for now but his eyes were tethered to the girl on the ride in front of them.

He watched her greedily as her dress fluttered around her legs but frowned when she kissed the man who was the greatest obstacle to his pursuit. He glared at the picture they made together watching as Damon took her hand and pointed to something in the distance.

"They're going to get married," the girl said suddenly. She looked up at the couple and sighed dreamily. "They are going to have such pretty babies."

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked.

"Well he had that jeweler come to the shop about six weeks ago," she explained. "Margaret didn't have anything he liked so she called our distributor to come down with their best stock."

"He bought a ring?" he asked. He watched Elena and Damon walk off the ride platform, arm in arm before stopping at the exit. Damon reached out to tug her against him, nipping her fingers when she threw back her head with laughter.

"They look so happy," the girl whispered. "The ring was so pretty!"

Richard glared at the pair as they walked away, turning to one of the nearby gaming booths. Elena gestured at the teddy bear and Damon looked at the game thoughtfully. Before anything else could be determined Damon slipped some money onto the wooden counter.

"Oh how cute!" the girl next to him said. "Why haven't you won me anything Richard?"

"Because it's juvenile," Richard replied. "Now what do you say we go have some fun in the fun house?"

"Oh look!" she called, gesturing at the oblivious couple. "He won the big one! It's taller than Elena! How romantic..."

Richard grudgingly watched Damon lift the large bear off the ground before taking Elena's hand in his. They made their way into the crowd and disappeared from sight as the girl rambled on. Richard thought to the sight of Elena and Damon entering the council meeting earlier in the day, hand-in-hand and blissfully happy. He had watched in anger as the other council members immediately rushed over to talk to the newest woman amongst their ranks. The men flew to ask Damon's advice and Richard found himself standing alone, a leader with no followers.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Can I feel your stomach?" Christopher asked. Maggie glanced down at him and nodded as the boy reached up to feel the baby kicking. Peppe watched her with a happy smile on his face before moving to stand behind her. She was glowing as she did everyday but this was something different.

Peppe watched her, eight-months pregnant and happy as anything, before moving to wrap his arms around her. Christopher seemed awed when the baby kicked playfully. Maggie threw her head back and laughed.

"Wow!" Christopher exclaimed. "Does it hurt?"

"Nope," Maggie replied. "It can be a little uncomfortable but no, it doesn't hurt."

Peppe smiled at the boy who had quickly become like a grandchild to them and smiled. He had never expected his son to come here and find a family for himself. Peppe had hoped Damon would just find something that motivated him for the future but now he had a family and a job within the community. Peppe knew the council, while not a full-time job, offered Damon something stable and community-driven which everyone needed.

"When is the baby coming?" Christopher asked. "Mom said soon."

"Soon," Peppe answered. "One month maybe."

"Is it weird?" Christopher asked looking between them. "You two are not near the same age."

"Sometimes," Maggie admitted. "We love each other and that's enough for us."

Peppe kissed her temple and held her while she talked to Christopher, explaining how the younger/older relationship worked for them. Peppe had found it difficult in the beginning and even now she was mistaken for his daughter on occasion. It was embarrassing for those who made the mistake but Maggie usually laughed it off. She liked watching him blush when someone thought he was her father.

"So this baby will be Damon's brother or sister?" Christopher asked.

"Yep," Maggie answered. "I know they'll be a big age gap but it's worth it. I always wanted to have a baby."

"My wife gets what she wants," Peppe responded. "It's the way of the world I think."

"Damon says that too," Christopher replied. The boy smiled up at them and turned, settling on the couch. "What's Damon's brother like?"

"Stefan?" Peppe asked, clearly surprised. "Damon doesn't talk about his brother ever."

"He told me he has one but he hasn't told me anything," Christopher pouted. "I've always wanted a brother or sister."

"Stefan is...troubling," Peppe responded. "Stefan and Damon have never seen eye to eye on anything and they have a complicated past."

"What does he do?" Christopher asked as Maggie slid next to him on the couch. Her hands came up to cradle her stomach protectively and Peppe helped her put her feet up on the ottoman.

"He's an executive vice president of...basically he does nothing," Peppe admitted. "Occasionally he'll schmooze a client but not really."

"So why does he get to be an executive?" Christopher asked. "I thought that was a hard job."

"Well he's my son..." Peppe responded. "I take care of him."

"Shouldn't he take care of himself?" Christopher asked. "Damon does."

"Damon uses his trust fund," Peppe responded a bitterly. "He doesn't work either."

"What do you mean he doesn't work?" Christopher asked. "Damon is always working on a program. He had to go to San Francisco last week. He brought me back sand from the beach! It was so cool! Mom got a painting. She hung it in her office."

"What are you talking about?" Maggie asked him. "Damon doesn't have a job."

"Yeah he does," Christopher said forcefully. "He works with computers and he makes programs for big companies! He showed me!"

"Calm down little guy," Peppe said. "We just...didn't know."

Maggie and Peppe's eyes met in surprise as they considered the words the boy said. He was protective of Damon and wanted to make it clear Damon was not a failure of any sort. His eyes looked disgruntled and he was looking at his hands in frustration. Maggie reached out and touched Christopher's shoulder to get his attention.

"Why hasn't he told us?" Maggie asked.

"Damon said people think he can't do anything so he stopped telling people," Christopher said softly. "He wanted us to be proud of him and let us know he helps us with his money not family money."

"He wants you two to know it's his money?" Maggie asked. "Why?"

"He told me it's because of Mom," Christopher replied. "She works really hard and Damon wants her to be proud of him."

"Because she works really hard." Peppe replied. "I get that."

"I wasn't supposed to tell you," Christopher explained. "Can we keep it a secret?"

"Yeah," Peppe replied before leaving the room. His own realizations about his son were too volatile to allow him to sit with Christopher. He was too upset to begin to try and hide it. It was only when he was downing a glass of Damon's best scotch that he felt his wife moving behind him.

"You couldn't have known," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her pregnant stomach pressed against his back tightly and he closed his eyes to better appreciate the soft taps of their child. "You shouldn't beat yourself up over this."

"He didn't tell me," Peppe said. "He's let me think of him as a layabout all this time."

"Maybe he didn't feel he could," Maggie whispered.

"Am I that horrible of a father?" Peppe asked.

"If you were a bad father I would not want to have a child with you," Maggie replied. "You taught your boys that respect needed to be earned. Maybe it's time you earn his respect."

"It's me...I'm horrible," Peppe whispered sadly.

"No," Maggie admonished. "You were tough on those boys and they needed it but now you two have so much in common and maybe you should try to be friends. You both have a woman and a child either here or on the way. You both work hard and have women who work hard. You both have money. Maybe now you have the opportunity to put all the past away and start over."

"How did I get so lucky to have a woman who is so smart?" Peppe asked as he kissed her.

"I recognized the perks of being with a successful, older man," she replied. "See how it worked out for me?"

"Sure I do," he replied. "Now where were we?"

"Um Pep?" she began.

"Yeah honey?" he said as he kissed her neck.

"My water just broke," she replied. "Perhaps we should head to the hospital?"

"I think I might be sick," Peppe whispered. His wife's laughter was the only thing he heard as he tried to get his head wrapped around it. His beautiful wife was about to give him a child and he was completely terrified.

-TVD-tVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Thanks for reading and being patient. I've been devoting a lot of time to my original piece which is still in the outlining stages. I started thinking about picking up that story where I started with the fanfiction (it's going to be loosely based) but I changed my mind. More information will be coming out as I have it. Of course this means my fanfiction updates will be a little more spaced out.

Don't worry Daisy; I'm still working on CMI. I plan to try to finish "His" and "STC" first. I had originally thought STC would rival What's WWU? In length but I've decided it won't. STC is on its last bit now but there is still a bit to deal with so don't worry. Remember Richard still needs to be dealt with.

Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you'll be patient with me.


	19. Attack

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD_T VD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Richard Lockwood was in no mood for incompetence. He stared at the P.I. he had hired to dig up dirt on Damon Salvatore and swore. The pitiful excuse for an investigator was cowering under the glare of the powerful man. Richard toyed with the gun he held in his hand before slipping it onto the desk with a loud clunk.

"You have been failing me," he said quietly. "I hate failure nearly as much as I hate interlopers."

"Mr. Lockwood...he's clean. I'm sorry!" the man cowered. "Please I'll do anything!"

"Good," he replied. "Elijah's confidence in you seems lacking so your second chance will be all the more...necessary. We wouldn't want those services Elijah employs to happen to you, would we?"

"It won't happen again Mr. Lockwood...sir!" the man replied. "What would you have me do?"

"The game has gone on far too long and I'm tired of trying to deal with Damon in a civilized fashion," Richard explained.

"What would you like me to do?" the man asked.

"We hit him where it hurts," Richard replied. "I think I have the perfect plan to derail his perfect little world..."

-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_T VD_TVD_TVD_TVD_

Damon glanced around the hospital waiting room with tired eyes. It had been nearly thirteen hours since they'd arrived and he was getting ready to fall asleep in the uncomfortable chairs. On his left, Christopher lay sprawled against him, snoring softly. On his right, lay Elena, snuggled up to him asleep. His arms were full of them and he felt content.

Elena shifted gently against him and he grabbed the jacket she had draped over her. She had been the stability Maggie had needed when she first went into the hospital. His father had admitted to not being in the hospital room during the birth of either Damon or Stefan and was at a loss how to comfort his wife. In the interim Elena had stepped in to coach her through it. Damon had spent a great deal of time wishing Elena had not been alone when she had given birth.

"You look exhausted," Liz said as she slid onto the couch across from them. Damon glanced at her tiredly as he adjusted the jacket over Elena. She made a contented sound as he snuggled her close. Liz smiled pleasantly at the three of them, considering how different the little family had become.

"It's been a long day," Damon replied. "Maggie's doing well."

"That's good," Liz replied. "And the baby?"

"Gabrielle Elena Salvatore is doing amazingly well," Damon replied.

"Elena?" Liz asked him. "For..."

"Yep," he replied. "Maggie thought it was fitting for the woman who's been her best friend all these months, reunited the family, and coached her through labor. I'm supporting it."

Liz lapsed into silence as she glanced at Elena and Christopher. Damon gestured for her to hand him the file folder she was clutching. She nodded quickly as if re-thinking bothering him at the hospital.

"Liz whatever it is, just pass it over," Damon commanded. "Might as well get this out of the way. Richard again?"

"It's not good Damon," Liz replied. "I think he's found something this time."

"What is it?" he asked as he took the file folder, allowing Christopher to slide into his lap. "He's requesting a dismissal of the Salvatores from the Council? How is that even possible?"

"Apparently there is something in the original bylaws about residency. A member of the family must reside in Mystic Falls at all times in order to remain seated at Council. There was a glaring absence of Salvatores in the past fifteen years or so."

"Do you think it would work for him?" Damon asked, brow furrowed.

"We've never done it," Liz replied. "So there is no precedent but it is in black and white in the bylaws. The vote is scheduled in a week and you are unable to vote."

"That would lead to a tie if Elena votes," Damon replied. "Tiebreakers?"

"You know who gets the final vote in the event of a tie," Liz replied. "We need to start digging. Maybe you can find some relative here that could come forward?"

"No Salvatores here," he replied. "Everyone died out ages ago except Dad and me."

"What about Stefan?" she asked hesitantly. Damon stiffened perceptibly under her gaze.

"He's never been back," Damon replied. "He'll be of no help."

"I'll keep digging," Liz replied. "Tell Maggie, congrats."

"Yeah," Damon replied as he considered these new developments.

-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-tVD-tVD_TVD-T VD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_

Elena knew something was going on with Damon but he wouldn't talk about it. Day after day he stayed out late and often came home disgruntled. He was still loving and attentive but there was clearly something wrong. He had blown off dinners with little more than a muttered apology at night when he finally crawled into bed. She had let it go just as he had let her confusion over the pregnancy test go but it was beginning to really bother her.

The day had been incredibly strange as she wandered throughout the local campus. People had been looking at her and she felt like they were leering. She blew it off since there was no reason for them to be doing so but there was something malevolent in the air. With shaky hands she dialed Damon's number, hoping he would answer.

When the call went straight to voicemail she swore, switching the phone off in anger. That was the third call he'd ignored in the past three days and she was quickly losing patience. She sighed quietly and headed for her next class, pulling her notebook from her back to glance down at the paper she'd written over the past week.

"Hey hot stuff," a college boy yelled. She ignored him as she was prone to do. She was used to some occasional catcalls from the uniform she sometimes wore as a waitress at the Grille. "Hey, where you going?"

"Excuse me," she said tersely as the boy stepped in front of her.

"Oh come on!" he said as he reached around her to cup her ass. She slid forward in surprise, frozen when he patted her in a degrading fashion. "Why don't you come home with me and my friends?"

She gasped when three other guys surrounded her. She pushed herself away from the one and glanced around, pleased they weren't secluded. She put herself squarely in the middle to avoid being pushed into a nearby alley.

"Come on honey," the friend stated. "You've got nothing to lose now."

"Get away from me!" she screeched. With a great shove she ran away from the group, putting herself as close to her classroom as possible. She paused when a few girls looked at her and snickered before glancing at the bulletin board. Elena frowned and waited as the girls moved towards the classroom before moving towards the board herself.

With shaky hands she turned her phone on and called the one number she knew would be answered no matter the circumstances. It rang twice before the call was answered.

"Hey Elena," the voice greeted.

"Can you come get me?" she whispered.

"Where are you?"

"The college," she replied. "Can you hurry?"

"I'll be right there."

-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-T VD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-

Damon swore at the lack of support he was seeing from the other members of the Council. One by one they were siding with Richard over the silly rule in the bylaws. The only staunch supporters of Damon were Liz and Elena and they were not enough. He clicked his email closed and spun to stare out the window. He cursed softly as he lifted his phone and noticed the missed call from Elena.

He knew he was going to have to talk to her about everything but where did he begin? If he lost his place on the Council then he would be ineffectual at shaping Mystic Falls away from Lockwood's tyranny. He would lose the opportunity to get Lockwood removed from office and he would lose his chance of getting Elena to resume her rightful place in the community.

He sighed softly as he considered the way his actions were affecting her. She had become more and more distant each time he screwed up. She had waited up for him a few times but after them she went to bed. She didn't ask him what was wrong anymore and she didn't try to get deeper involved in his problems because he wasn't ready.

He snatched the phone up; pleasantly surprised to see it was Elena.

"Hey Elena?" he greeted.

"Damon? It's Jeremy..." Jeremy greeted. "I think you need to come to my apartment...Elena won't stop crying."

"What? What happened?" Damon asked as he grabbed his keys and wallet, before racing down the stairs.

"I don't know," Jeremy replied. "She called and asked me to come and get her. She met me at the curb and just started bawling. She won't talk to me."

Damon hung up and raced out to his car, squealing out of the driveway as he headed towards Jeremy's apartment. For a moment he was afraid as he wondered what could cause Elena to cry uncontrollably. She so rarely showed that level of emotion unless it involved Christopher. Oh God...Christopher!

Before he could process the possibilities, he was rushing into the small apartment. There was something wrong and he immediately sought out Elena. She was huddled on the couch, crying into a blanket as Jeremy tried to comfort her. Damon sat on the couch and tugged her into his arms until she was settled against him tightly, the blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Shh..." he soothed. "What's wrong? Is it Christopher?"

"No..." she moaned. "Oh God...! Jeremy go get Christopher. He'll...please!"

"Sure, sure," Jeremy replied. "I'll be...right back." Damon watched the man make a quick exit from the crying female. Coward...

"What happened Elena? Did Richard...?" Damon asked.

She shook her head quickly in the negative. She pressed her face against his neck and he rubbed her back in comforting circles. He glanced around at her things strewn over the couch and table, noticing a piece of paper sticking out of her bag. He grabbed it, glancing down at it, before swearing. On it there was a picture of Elena in her shower at the old apartment. Below there was a link proclaiming more of the same. Underneath that...her cell phone number.

"What the hell is this?!" he roared.

"They're all over the college campus Damon!" she cried. "Everyone was staring at me and laughing. The guys were..."

"Did they touch you?" Damon asked deadly quiet.

"One...but I got away," she admitted sadly. "Damon what am I going to do?"

"I don't know," Damon whispered. "I don't know."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-T VD_TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-

Christopher knew something was different. He was used to being invisible except when Mason decided to pick on him but today was different. Some of the boys in the class were talking to him and asking to come over sometime. The girls seemed oblivious to the change but he noticed the teachers were looking at him strangely.

He ate lunch with Andie as usual but even she seemed oddly quiet. She kept glancing over at Mason's table and then frowning. She finally turned back to Christopher and shrugged. He smiled encouragingly at her before opening the binder with their project in it. It was nearly completed and he couldn't help but be pleased by the project. Andie and him were becoming such good friends and at the same time he was getting a family. It was perfect.

"So you're still hanging with a loser, Andie?" a voice asked. Andie looked up at the boy standing there while Christopher glared at him.

"Leave us alone Mason," she bit out. "Go back to your sheep!"

"So Christy, why didn't you ever tell us your mom was a babe?" he asked.

"Go away Mason!" Christopher muttered. "Leave my mom alone."

"The guys at the high school wanted me to ask if she would be willing to take more pictures."

"What are you talking about?" Christopher asked, clearly bored by Mason's antics.

"This," Mason said with a snicker. He thrust a piece of paper at Christopher and Christopher glanced down at it before slamming his hand down on top of it.

"Where did you get this?" Christopher whispered. "Where did you get it!"

"It's all over town," Mason smirked. "Everyone is passing it around."

"Where did you get this!" Christopher roared, launching himself at Mason. He heard Andie shriek before he felt the satisfied crunch of Mason's body hitting the ground. Immediately they were surrounded by other kids as Christopher punched Mason. "Where?!"

"Ow!" Mason cried. "Stop it!"

"That's my mom!" Christopher yelled. He clawed at the boy as a teacher drug him off the crying kid. "Let me go! He deserves it!"

"Come on Christopher," the teacher commanded. "To the Principal's office. Cindy take Mason to the nurse and call his parents."

"Let me go!" Christopher shrieked. "He had a picture of my mom!"

-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD-T VD-TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_

Jeremy was used to people looking at him. He was used to the stares and rumors after he'd started using. It didn't hurt his sister had been an unwed, teenage mother. Between the two of them everyone talked. While it had been a few years since he'd dealt with the whispers, he recognized the signs as he walked into the school. Teachers on hall duty went quiet as he approached and kids openly stared as they hurried to their classes.

"Can I help you?" the woman in the office asked him. She looked new and a little too overly-friendly for Jeremy's taste.

"I'm here to pick up Christopher Gilbert," he said. "I'm on his approved list."

"Oh Mr. Gilbert," she said hesitantly, "the Principal was hoping his mother would come in. He's been trying to reach her."

"What happened?" Jeremy asked, wondering if their lives could get any more complicated. "Is he okay?"

"He got into a fight with Mason Lockwood," she replied. "He broke Mason's nose."

"What?" Jeremy asked, surprised by this turn of events. "Did he fall on him or something?"

"I cannot answer that Mr. Gilbert," she replied. "You can go in now."

"Okay..." Jeremy said as he headed towards one of the most familiar places to him in the school. The door was open and he grimaced at old Mr. Williams. The man had suspended Jeremy more times than he could remember but the old coot had some understanding of the kids he watched over.

"Mr. Williams," Jeremy greeted. "I'm sorry Elena couldn't be here."

"I understand Mr. Gilbert," he replied. "That poor girl should stay home and let this all die down."

"Yeah..."Jeremy responded, confused. "So um...what's going on?"

"Well your nephew attacked Mason Lockwood in front of witnesses," Mr. Williams began. "He managed to break Mason's nose. Now we have a zero tolerance for this sort of violence."

"Well why is Mason still here then?" Jeremy asked. "After all he's beaten Christopher twice in school yet always he gets nothing but a slap on the wrist."

"There are never any witnesses," Mr. Williams replied.

"Yes because Christopher broke his own arm," Jeremy replied sarcastically. "You cannot expel Christopher."

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do Mr. Gilbert," Mr. Williams bit out. "On the other hand, I have no intention of expelling Christopher. I merely mentioned the policy."

"So what is being done?" Jeremy asked.

"Two days out of school suspension and a meeting with the counselor," Mr. Williams explained. "Now Christopher why don't you go wait outside while I talk to your uncle?"

"Sure," Christopher said despondently. Once the door shut, Mr. Williams met Jeremy's gaze.

"I remember your sister and she has spent a great deal of time of time here over the years," he said sadly. "I am very sorry how she is being dragged through the mud again. Please tell her we will not permit the pictures to be passed around in this school or any other school in the district. It is pornographic and not welcome here. If we hear anything about the perpetrators, we will inform the sheriff."

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked. "What about Elena?"

"You don't know?" he asked. "I'm sorry."

Jeremy reached out and took the paper from the man and glanced down. He froze at the picture of his sister, the number, the link and he crumpled the paper tightly in his fist. He glanced up at the man in front of him and realized why Christopher had attacked Mason. He realized why his sister had been crying her eyes out. He realized Richard Lockwood had some explaining to do.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD_TVD_TVD_TVD-T VD_TVD_TVD_TVD-TVD_

So...yeah.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
